Love's Puppet
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Yami never let anyone close,until he met Mel.She breaks his carefully built walls & leaves him vulnerable in a world where he must learn to love.Bakura was always shy,he falls for the confident Ash & she shows him how to believe in himself.Y/OC.B/OC. AR.
1. Strangers

Love's Puppet

Chapter 1: Strangers

**A/N: **

**The dedication of this fic goes to Evil Robina because she asked me nicely to write it. Robina, thanks for all your help, ideas and inspirations. Ifly ;)**

**Robina: Oh, w00t you're writing ma fic!**

**Driven: Hah, after much time wasting on editing and planning**

**Robina: Shut up and write the freakin' thang!**

**Note to all readers, as always my A/Ns are done in bold, the thought of people are typically done in **_italics_ **and you can find the biographies to my OCs on my profile. I've never written with OCs as mains before, so I'm trying my best to steer away from the Mary Sue area.**

**All Characters are 16, except for Yugi, in this Yugi is Yami's little brother, who is fifteen. Don't like. Don't read.**

**Please forgive me for any missed spaces, my keyboard's being bitchy.**

No one had payed an over amount of attention to Mel in her first three days as an exchange student from California at Domino High School. There'd been waves, smiles and the typical 'how are you?'s from other students but no real notice had been taken. Of course, that didn't bother Mel in the least. She wasn't worried about making new friends, she preferred to be alone. With a yawn, the black haired girl leaned back against the tree, vaguely aware of a group of guys playing basketball in the courts a few metres away. She sighed and put her eyes on her book, chapter 14, in which the heroine was about to discover a terrible secret. She managed to read 3 chapters before the bell rang, announcing that it was time for math, her last class of the day.

She grabbed her bag and went to class. It didn't take long before the class was gathered in the room, seated and working. Mel sat in a desk near the front, next to a wall, there was a window next to her which blessed with the pointless view into an empty hall. The teacher, a middle aged balding man called Mr Lewis, sat at his desk, watching over them. Mel looked down at the trigonometry; she began to quickly fill in the answers. It didn't take long for the class noise to heighten; Mel blocked most of it out and let her mind wander to a black bird outside.

The teacher slammed his pen on the desk, "Quiet! I'm leaving the room for a few moments, be good!"

The class stayed silent until they could no longer hear Mr Lewis' footsteps in the distance, whereupon they began chattering louder than ever.

Ashlyn leaned over Mel's shoulder, quickly copying down answers. Ashlyn was Mel's friend, who had also been an exchange student. They were friends, but very different, Ash was a lot louder and more outgoing than Mel, she was very interested in meeting new people.

A few minutes later Mr Lewis returned, clutching a student by the collar. Mel watched as the two stood out in the hall, suddenly grateful for the window. Mr Lewis was speaking to a boy, who was taller than Mel, and wore the Junior uniform, signifying he was in year eleven, just like she was, except he'd taken of the jacket. There was a pyramid shaped pendent around his neck on a silver chain, his scowling face was accented with dark violet eyes, and framed with golden bangs and seven blacked spikes of hair, sheened with magenta. He was standing, hands on his hips as Mr Lewis yelled at him.

"Violence at this school is out of the question! You should now that! It is unacceptable!"

The teen rolled his eyes and said bitterly, "You tell that to the bastard who won't leave Yugi alone! They deserve everything they get!"

Mr Lewis was furious, "You're in even more trouble now, for swearing, mister! How dare you make excuses for yourself!"

The boy gritted his teeth and turned and walked away.

Mr Lewis waked after him, "You get back here!"

"Who was that?"Ash asked.

"No idea," Mel said, "Haven't seen him around before..."

"Where were you at lunch? I couldn't find you..." Ash said, copying down a few more answers, she hated math.

"By the basketball courts, under a tree," Mel said vaguely.

Ash smirked, "Reading no doubt?"

Mel nodded, "Of course."

Ash laughed and sat back at her desk as Mr Lewis came in, looking rather flustered. Mel smiled, guessing he hadn't been able to catch the boy.

RIIIIING

"All right, pack up, dismissed, pages 200-2005 for homework..."Mr Lewis sighed as the class rushed out. Mel packed up and walked out, not paying much attention as Ash rushed up behind her as they walked down the hall, chattering wildly.

"Anyways, bye, Mel! See you tomorrow!" Ash rushed off.

"Yeah, bye," Mel waved. That guy...for some strange reason she almost felt sorry for him...she hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble...wait, why did she care? She brushed it off and kept walking.

Yami always stayed calm, but he hated knowing people were bullying his little brother Yugi. From wher he was sitting on the front fence of the school, he looked around the crowd, "Yugi! Over here!"

Yugi looked a lot like his big brother, but a lot shorter, his fringe wasn't crooked like lightning bolts like Yami's was, it was wavy, and his face was softer, more forgiving and kind.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," Yugi said.

"No, it isn't your fault, Yugi, it's those asses that won't leave you alone, they don't have the guts to bully someone their own size!" Yami fumed.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go home, Yami," Yugi sighed.

Yami jumped from the fence, suddenly noticed someone. A girl, not in uniform...black hair and combat boots and a scarf, blue shirt and short pants...he guessed she was an exchange student, they didn't have to wear uniform. He and Yugi began walking home.

"Those dicks need to learn a lesson..."Yami said bitterly.

"Yami, no! No violence, please!" Yugi cried.

"Urgh, Yugi, you're goodness and innocence astounds me! How can you say that?"Yami played with his chain.

"Easily, I know they bully me...but violence is wrong, Yami!"

"Yugi! These idiots lay into you everyday! Do they have a reason? No! Just that you're smaller than them!" Yami grinded his teeth together.

"They don't even do it that often!" Yugi pleaded, "Really!"

"Well they shouldn't do it at all..." Yami said softly as they reached their house, where they lived with their grandpa.

"Neither should you, you just get in trouble," Yugi said.

"Ah, yeah, I guess..." Yami sighed as they went inside.

Mel reached the house of the people she was staying with, "Hello?" She smiled, as she went in. She was greeted by a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh hey, Mel! I'm Tea, Sorry I haven't been home, I had an extra few days staying with my grandma."

Mel nodded awkwardly, "So you're is the room next to the one I'm staying in?"

Tea smiled, "Yeah, is your room okay?"

"Heh, yeah..."Mel said, she hated making conversation, "Um, I gotta go, I have a heap of homework to get started on.

"Okay, sure!"

Mel retreated to her room. Of course she wouldn't be doing any homework. She just didn't want to talk. She took out her sketch book and a pencil and began drawing a picture f the bird she'd seen in math. She'd been looking at it before she saw him...who was he? She shook her head, why did it matter? He was just another idiotic guy at school, no...he wasn't...he was different, that's why she was so curious.

**A/N: There you go, there it was. Hope you like.**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own Yugioh! But she does have part ownership of the OCs, along with me!**

**Driven: Check out LadyBanana666 on Deviantart, that's Evil Robina and she's done some pics of Ashlyn and Mel, the links to which I may put on my Fanfic profile.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review ^_^**


	2. One of the Gang

Love's Puppet

Chapter 2: One of the Gang

**A/N:**

**Robina: You write this, I put another pic on deviantart, that's the deal.**

**Driven: Yay!**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Mel rushed in the gate, just as the bell rang, relieved at not being late. The halls were crowded with students, all bumping into her, she rolled her eyes and pushed back, trying to get to class.

"Ouch," A voice said.

As the people thinned out and went to class someone approached Mel, "Did you just...hit him?" He nodded at the spikey haired boy.

It took Mel a second to register, then she realised, the boy talking to her was the boy she'd seen yesterday, "Phft, no!"

The smaller boy cried, "No! It was an accident!"

In a swift movement, the taller boy had Mel against the wall, almost a metre above the ground, held by her scarf. He looked at her coldly and said in a husky voice, "I don't care if you are a girl...the second anyone lays a hand on Yugi Muto they answer, to me."

Mel struggled, she had to do something, she quickly brought her leg up and kicked the boy in the crotch, with a yell he landed across the hall, hitting the wall. Mel walked over to him, aware of the little Yugi rushing off to class. She looked down at him, "I'm Mel," She reached down and pulled him up by his necklace, "Now get the hell up."

Yami grinded his teeth together, had he just been beaten by a girl?

"Yami Muto," He put his hand out.

Mel looked at the hand, snorted and walked off.

Once she was far enough away that he couldn't see her, she smiled to herself.

"Late Miss?" Her teacher asked as she reached the door.

"Sorry, ran into some...trouble..." She took a seat next to Ashlyn who gave her the 'where were you?' look.

The first few classes passed by smoothly, but Mel was happy when lunch finally came. She sat down at her tree, she'd become quite fond of that particular spot, book in one hand, sandwich in the other. She ate, and got up to find Ash. Ash was at a bench, writing in a notebook. Mel looked over her shoulder, Ash was always writing, usually stories that never amounted to anything, she was very absentminded.

"Writing?"

"Oh hey, Mel," Ash closed her book, put it away and stood up.

Mel rolled her eyes, and laughed, "What's this story about?"

Ash grinned, "A girl who can't finish writing a story without being interrupted."

"Hey, Mel, over here!" Tea waved from a table of people.

The two of them walked over.

Tea smiled, "Sit with us, guys this is the exchange student staying with me, Mel. Mel, this is Tristan, Joey, Yugi and his brother Yami."

Mel greeted the first three then looked at Yami, "We've met."

"You have?" Tea asked, "Oh by the way, who's your friend?"

"I'm Ashlyn," Ash said, taking a seat.

"So, you've met Yami?" Tea asked again.

"That's right," Mel sat down, smirking.

Yami rolled his eyes and drained his bottle of orange juice, not saying a word.

"Sorry 'bout this morning," Yugi smiled at Mel.

Mel smiled back, "It's fine."

Yami tossed the bottle into the bin a few metres away before looking coldly at Mel, "Hi."

Mel didn't answer, she just turned to Tea, "Thanks for having me by the way."

Yami coughed, "Bitch...:

"What was that, Yami?" Mel smirked.

"Nothing," Yami said, then got up and walked off.

"Don't mind him, he's not usually like this," Tristan said.

"Why do I doubt that?" Mel sighed, as Joey threw a sandwich at Tristan, Tristan caught it.

"Nice try, Joey, but I saw that from a mile away," Tristan took a bite of it, flinging a pack of chips at Joey, who dodged them and threw a pear at Tristan.

"They do this often?" Mel asked curiously.

Tea sighed and nodded, "They call it a ninja food fight, trying to throw food at each other without the other being fast enough to dodge or catch the food.

"Um..." Ash frowned, "Okay..."

Mel just giggled as Tristan fell off his chair, when being hit by a water bottle.

"So, you wear clothes like that all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Says the one in a dog collar," Mel grinned, "But, yeah, I do."

Joey laughed, dodging a biscuit, "Even the combat boots?"

"All the better to kick your ass with," Mel smiled.

"Aw come off it, Mel, as if."

"Ten bucks says I can't," Mel grinned.

Joey almost fell of his chair, "I can't hit you, you're a girl!"

Mel smirked, "So? It's an arranged fight, I've agreed to it."

"Ten bucks if I win?" Joy said.

"Of course," Mel smiled, "IF you win."

Yugi rolled his purple eyes, "Guys, seriously, one day without violence, please!"

"Quiet Yugi, this is gettin' good!" Tristan shushed his friend.

Tea slammed down her apple, "No, you two...argh...why do I bother?"

"When and where?" Joey said.

Mel got up, "Now, here."

"Guys, you're gonna get in trouble! Don't be stupid!" Yugi cried as Mel and Joey stood on the grass a few metres away from each other.

"Too late!" Tristan clapped.

"Forget that I'm a girl, treat me like any other person. Keep the hits fair though we don't want to kill each other."

"Yeah, whatever," Joey took off his jacket.

"In three!" Tristan said loudly.

"Anything's fair game, don't forget." Joey nodded.

"Two!"

"You bet," Mel smiled.

"One!"

"Guys don't do th- " Yugi yelled, clamping his eyes shut.

"Go!"

Mel was good, she knew that, but Joey was a lot bigger than her. A lot stronger. A smooth hit landed in her stomach, knocking her back. She caught her breath then jumped, catching Joey in a headlock and kneeing him in the back.

"C'mon, Joey, she's a freakin girl!" Tristan cheered.

"Don't encourage them!"Tea frowned.

Joey wriggled free, he spun around quickly kicking her in the side, she dodged a punch then swiftly kicked his jaw.

Yami returned to the table, "What is Joey doing?"

"Being beaten by the looks of things..." Tristan groaned.

Mel frowned, she had to hit him harder if she was going to win. Joey knocked her to the grass with a thud and Tristan started counting.

"1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7..."

She bit her lip and ulled herself up. She flew at Joey tackling him down.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...OVER!"

Joey wiped blood from his nose and smiled, getting up slowly. He shook hands with Mel. The two of them sat down. Yugi opened his eyes, "What happened?"

Joey sighed, "I lost..."

"Pay up,"Mel grinned.

Joey rolled his eyes, Mel was pretty cool, "Fine."He took a ten dollar note from his wallet and gave it to her.

Mel put it in her pocket, it looked like she'd made a friend.

XXXXXX

Mel put her things away as the bell rang. She was tired and grateful that the school week was finally over. She let the bulk of the students rush out before she left the room and walked out into the almost empty room. She put her bag on her back and walked down the hall, eyes to the ground.

She gasped as someone pulled her into a corner, against the wall, "Yami Muto! What do you want?"She cried.

She brushed his hand from her shoulder. It stayed silent for while until Yami finally spoke, "I wanted to tell you..."

"What?"Mel said impatiently, if she'd had a watch on, she'd have been looking at it.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

Mel was gobsmacked, "Huh? What?"

"You heard me," Yami said. Why was he doing this? He didn't care about this stupid girl!

Mel smirked, "Nice to see you've given in."

She turned to walk off but Yami pulled her back, he gritted his teeth, "I give in to no-one. I apologised because we need to be able to get along, if you're going to be sitting with me."

Mel rolled her aqua eyes at his violet ones, "That's the reason?"

Yami swallowed nervously...he felt weird, "Yes."

Mel patted him on the shoulder, "Whatever Yami."

Yami, mouth slightly agape, confused expression on his face, watched Mel stroll off. She looked over her shoulder and smirked sarcastically at him.

He bit his lip. Mel made him feel strange...he hated that feeling, he hated feeling exposed...but she was so much more interesting than anyone he'd ever met before...especially with that kickass attitude. He sighed, hating himself.

"There you are, c'mon, let's go," Yugi walked up to his big brother.

"Yeah..."Yami didn't move.

"You okay, Yami?"Yugi asked and they began walking down the hall, "Looks like you just got hit by a bus."

Yami nodded, "Maybe."

"You sick or what?"Yugi and Yami walked out the gate.

Yami snorted, "Me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yes! You!"

"I'm great..."

**A/N:**

**Robina: You know what?**

**Driven: No... –sigh- what?**

**Robina: YAMIIIIIIIII.**

**Driven: BAKUUURRAAAAAA!**

**For pics of Mel and Ash, go to my profile and scroll to the bottom, click the link, tada.**

**Please review :D**


	3. Milkshake

Love's Puppet

Chapter 3: Milkshake

**A/N:**

**Robina: Yay you're writing this instead of your yaoi fic!**

**Driven: Leave my yaoi fic alone!**

**Ninjah Rose: It ruined my birthday!**

**Biohazrd23: Yeah, driven, yaoi is just disturbing.**

**Driven: Does anyone like yaoi?**

***crickets chirp and random crown member coughs***

**Fjam: *slowly raises hand***

**Driven: Ohh Burn! Someone's on my side!**

**Robina: That's ONE person.**

"Mel, it's for you," Tea said, letting Ash come inside.

"Oh hey," Mel looked up from her sketch book.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," Ash pulled Mel towards the door, "I have been soo bored! You comin' Tea?"

Tea shook her head, "Uh-uh, you guys can walk around in the hot sun as much as you like, I'll see you later," She waved as Ash dragged Mel away.

"What do you want that is so important to drag me away from my art?" Mel asked as they walked along.

"Yeesh, sorry Da-vinci," Ash smirked, "Anyway, I was bored...wanna milk bar it?"

"You know it," Mel nodded, as they turned the corner.

"Um, I think I'm being stalked..." Ash said.

"Uh, that was so very random...why do you think that?" Mel asked.

"I'm not sure...but you know that British kid, Bakura Ryou?"

"Uh...yeah I've seen him a few times."

"Yesterday, he was at like, all my classes!"

Mel sighed, "You probably have the same ones!"

"Oh, I never thought of it like that..." Ash laughed at herself as the two of them walked into the milk bar.

Bakura, who'd been bored half to death at home, looked up past his snowy white fringe, from where he was sitting in a booth in the corner of the milk bar, gazing at the world with shy, chocolaty eyes.

"Oh my gosh! There he is!" Ash ducked behind the counter.

"Huh?" Mel frowned.

"Shh!" Ash hissed, pulling Mel to the floor, "He'll hear you!"

"You have problems..." Mel rolled her eyes.

Ash held her down, "Is it actually him?"

"I don't know!"

"Hmm...look, I'll say his name, you see if he looks."

"What?" Mel sighed, but obliged and put her head around the side of the counter.

Ash jumped up, "BAKURA!" she hid back down in the 'duck and cover position', "Did he look?"

Mel smirked, "Yes and he just declared his love for you."

Ash's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Phft, no," said Mel, pulling them both up and handing money to the girl working there, who'd been giving them strange looks, "Two chocolate milkshakes please."

They took the drinks and sat down at a table.

"Hows Yami?" Ash asked, teasing.

"Ha! That arrogant bastard? He needs a life...urgh. Plus he acts so perfect," Mel groaned, drinking some of the milkshake.

"So, you sure kicked Joey's ass yesterday," Ash smiled, vaguely aware of the British boy across the shop.

Mel giggled, "That was fun. He seems pretty cool."

"Sure if you like that kinda thing."

Bakura took a sip of the vanilla malt milkshake that he'd left untouched for 20 minutes. This weekend was shaping up to be...boring. He sighed and put his brown eyes to the red and white tiled floor. He always felt so intruding if he looked at other people, so he kept to himself.

Ash straightened her red leather armbands and drank more of the milkshake, "So, you got anything planned for tomorrow?"

Mel sighed, "Not yet...I have no life, guess that's what Domino City is like."

"So you like being an exchange student?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun...Tea's nice."

"You seem...kinda different lately, Mel, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Mel drained her milkshake, "Just been thinking about stuff..."

Mel's phone beeped, she read the message, "That was Tea, she want me to help her with something, I better go. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Sounds good," Ash nodded and watched her friend leave.

Fifteen minutes and another milkshake later, Ash realized she'd been counting the tiles on the floor...and was currently up to 186.

Bakura finally finished his milkshake and bravely looked around the shop. It was pretty much empty aside for three little kids crowded around a gumball machine and a girl, who he thought he'd seen at school.

She was an exchange student, he was pretty sure, she must've felt like he did when he moved from England. He looked at her, Bakura spent such a small amount of time with people that he became interested in the way people acted. Did that make him weird? He hoped not.

She was wearing bright red armbands, red shorts, long white socks and high-top sneakers, as well as a black midriff shirt. Her hair was dark brown with a crimson fringe and a few crimson streaks in it. Now what was her name? Alice? Alexis? Amanda? Ashley? He couldn't remember. Bakura Ryou swept his fringe from his face. It flicked back over, invading his vision, like it always did. He took his glass to the counter.

"Another?" Asked the girl, through shiny braces.

"Please...not like I'm doing anything today anyway..."

She handed him the milkshake, he passed her the money, then retired to his lonely booth in the corner of the shop.

Ash took a deep breath then walked over to where Bakura was sitting, putting herself on the table, "Sup?"

"Um..." Bakura felt awkward.

"You're Bakura, eh?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"Ashlyn, call me Ash."

Ashlyn! That was it! "Hi."

"Not very social are ya? Alright, I'll leave you and that milkshake alone," She got up as quickly as she'd sat down.

Bakura frowned, she was strange...he took another drink of the milk shake and watched Ashlyn bound out the door.

**A/N: **

**Robina: *gun to driven's head* Why is this chap so short?**

**Driven: *scared* togiveyoumoretimetodisclaim!**

**Robina: Oh! *puts gun away* well in that case...driven...owns. ...Nothing!**

**Review please, it is appreciated ^_^ **


	4. I'm Scared

Love's Puppet

Chapter 4: I'm Scared

**A/N:**

**Robina: Woo, finally you're updating!**

**Driven: Had to wrap Christmas presents...**

**Robina: Present for me?**

**Driven: You got yours, bitch!**

**Robina: driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Now read on.**

Knock Knock

Ash's eyes flicked open.

"There's someone at the door for you," She heard her home stay 'mother' at her door.

She crawled out of bed in pyjamas, shorts and a singlet. "Morning," She blinked, walking to the door.

"Ash!"

"Mel!"Ash waved and let Mel and Tea in.

"C'mon get dressed, we're going to the beach," Tea smiled, "All of us."

After talking for a while, they convinced her.

Ash scribbled a note and put it on the fridge, then she went and got ready for the day, putting on red swimmers and a white summer dress over the top. She grabbed her backpack and walked back out, "Well, it is hot."

Mel smiled, "Yeah, Ash never turns down swimming."

Tea dragged them through the heat all the way to the beach. The three girls were grateful when they finally reached the beach.

Ash loved the beach, the soft golden-white sand, meeting gracefully with the frothy blue ocean, waves slapping playfully on the rocks, and that distant squawk of birds as they dipped and swooped around the icy blue sky...it was beautiful.

They walked down onto the beach, dumping their stuff.

"Hey, there they are!" Joey said, looking up at the three girls. He and Tristan and the Mutos got up off the sand and walked over to them.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Tea waved.

The boys dumped their stuff up in the shade with the girls and they all sat down.

Mel's swimmers were in her bag, she only came to the beach for the sun. She was wearing a black singlet and a pair of light blue shorts, as well as black thongs. Tea had a yellow dress on over hers. Ash, edging for a swim, had already discarded her dress to the sand. Joey's board shorts were blue, Tristan's were green, Yugi was wearing yellow ones, and Yami...Yami was wearing white pants and a red mesh singlet, his necklace, and a rather displaced expression, he was slouching the towels they'd put together as a blanket, looking off into the horizon.

"Must swim, in water, now!" Ash exclaimed.

Tea laughed, "Sounds good," she pulled off her dress, so she was in a green bikini and stood up.

Yugi blushed a little, Yami looked up, his expression didn't change, he looked back down.

Ash and Tea and Yugi ran straight to the water, starting a massive splash fight, while Tristan and Joey got out a beach ball, sending them both running madly across the sand.

Mel looked momentarily at the vacant eyed Yami, then took out her book.

Yami looked at his hands, putting his fingers together, flexing them...why did he feel so weird now that it was just him and Mel? He hated it.

"So, can't swim?" Mel teased.

Yami looked up, then looked back to his hands. He swallowed. His head hurt, why was he so bad at this? He took a breath, Mel was waiting...it'd be weird to not answer...

"Don't," He said finally.

"Oh...okay..."Mel sighed, this guys was so hard to talk to. Usually she got along quite well with people, but Yami, that was a whole different story.

Yami stayed quiet, then realised he was meant to say something... "You like Domino?"

Mel shrugged, "It's okay, the people are nice...well mostly."

Yami sighed, "Look, I told you I was sorry..."

Mel nodded, "Yeah, I know..."

"I meant it," _What am I doing?_

Mel smiled a little and closed her book, "Thanks. So, does Yugi like Tea?"

Yami snorted, "Nah, that's just one of his crushes, the excitement of seeing a girl in a bikini."

"That doesn't bother you?"

Yami shook his head, "Tea? She's just a friend."

Mel nodded, she was actually having a conversation with him! "So, umm Yami...ah, we're cool right?"

Yami thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose. Umm..."He tried to think of something to say, "Um, so have you read a book already?"

"Huh?"

"Oops, I mean, that book. Have you read that book already?"

Mel looked over at her book, "Um, no..."

"Okay."

Tristan and Joey rushed past, "Gimme back that ball, you slimy weasel!"Tristan rushed after his blonde friend.

Mel giggled.

Mel looked at Yami. His expression was so, smug, yet at the same time, it was so blank, like he had no emotion seeping though. His lips were in an almost pouty neutral position. His dark purple eyes were looking at the water, not really taking in his surroundings. His bare feet were pushed into the white warm sand. He was on one of the towels, propped up by an elbow. Bits of his yellow fringe were across his face. He brushed at them with long fingers, sighing.

"So, you and Joey the other day, that was pretty funny."

Mel smiled, "Yeah, that was good fun, he's cool."

Yami frowned, Mel saying that made him feel...strange, he shook the feeling off and continued, "Yeah, Joey's a good guy."

Mel nodded, Yami made her feel so awkward, argh, "You know you are pretty conceited...or you act like it."

Yami glared at her, "And you're a freakish bookworm...what's your point?"

Mel pursed her lips, "I was just saying..."

They stayed silent, after about five minutes, Yami glanced at Mel, knowing she wasn't looking. She was wearing shorts and a singlet, she was a slim girl, but not too skinny. Her legs were out in front of her, slightly bent and she was leaning on both hands. Some of her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, leaving several layers of her long, thick, fringe out. Ice blue eyes, challenged the world in front of her, filled with confidence. Her lips were in a small half-smile, and Yami had to swallow again when she turned around.

"You're a bastard, Yami, grow up," She said softly. She got up before the sixteen year old could say anything , and walked off.

Yami sighed, he guiltily took his vision from Mel, then put it to the sand. He hated himself for feeling this way. He never let anyone close, never would...but Mel just made him feel weird, he put a hand to his pounding head. He bit his lip, "Idiot..." He told himself.

**A/N:**

**Robina: *points gun at driven's head* Why was it so short?**

**Driven: *scared* togiveyoumoretimetodisclaim!**

**Robina: *cocks gun* I ain't followin' the script this time.**

**Driven: *panicking* Ah...crap...Atem, help!**

**Atem: *walks in and studio audience claps* Hi. *fangirl squeals* It's great to see all my fans here in...**

**Driven: I'M GOING TO DIE! **


	5. Well This is Awkward

Love's Puppet

Chapter 5: Well This is Awkward

**A/N:**

**Well it looks like driven can't be screwed doing a proper A/N, aw well.**

**Robina: Driven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Driven: =C**

Ash jumped from the shallow waters around her legs and into the deeper part. She swam swiftly under the water, opening her eyes and watching a few tiny silver fish flicker past her eyes. Tea and Yugi were splashing each other, and laughing, somewhere behind her. She swooped up and breathed in, letting the air fill her lungs before she dipped back under the cool, safe, surface of the water.

She flipped back the other way, and swam to the shallow part of the water.

"Yugi, you midget!" Tea laughed splashing him.

Yugi spat water out, "Urgh," He splashed back.

"Geronimo!" Joey screamed and jumped into the water, holding the beach ball tight.

"Damn you, Wheeler!" Tristan said diving in after him.

Ashlyn just laughed. She stood up; the water was almost at her knees. She stretched up, then saw Bakura in the distance...maybe he was stalking her! She flicked back under the water, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"Hey Yugi!" Bakura waved from the sand.

Yugi stopped splashing Tea and looked up to see his pale skinned friend, "Oh, hi, Bakura!" He got out of the water and walked over.

"I was bored, I decided to take a walk, and I heard you guys, thought I'd come down, I was going to the beach anyway." Bakura had a backpack and was wearing a blue and white shirt and grey jeans.

"You should come swimming, with us," Yugi said.

"Hmm, maybe, it is pretty hot...okay, I'll get changed," Bakura thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright," Yugi nodded as Bakura walked over to the toilets to get changed.

Ash put her head up, catching Bakura walking away, thank God, he hadn't seen her, that guy was weird.

A few minutes later Bakura walked back, now wearing a pair of light blue board shorts.

"Gang up on Bakura!" Tristan shouted, leaping to tackle him into the water.

"Ah!" Bakura jumped back, making Tristan land on the sand. Bakura carefully took off his necklace and put his stuff on the towels, where Mel was reading and Yami was looking intently at a tree branch above him.

Ash looked up, Bakura! Ah crap.

"Oh, hey...Ashlyn," Bakura smiled, giving her a wave.

Ash held back a snigger, crap that guy was pale, "Hi Bakura," She said quickly, then dived back into the water.

Bakura jumped into the water, he swam a few metres and came up to the surface.

Ash came up for air, almost bumping into Bakura in the process.

"Oh, sorry," He said in his quiet British accent, blushing.

Ash looked at him for a second, deep brown eyes, pale skin, awkward smile, long white hair. He self consciously put a hand to his face. Looking quickly at Ashlyn, she was wearing a red bikini and was tanned, her hair was brown and her eyes were sparkly green. Her hands were on her hips, she looked so confident, she broke the silence with a splash, "C'mon Bakura! Stop looking so serious!"

"Ah!" He frowned, hesitated and splashed her back.

Ash smiled, finally he was acting normal.

Bakura splashed her back, before being tackled under the water by Joey.

"BRING THE ALBINO DOWN!" Joey cried.

Bakura laughed and got up, "I'm not albino!"

"Could've fooled me," Ash sniggered.

"Ouch!" Bakura said as the beach ball hit his head.

"Sorry!" Tristan said, jumping after it.

Bakura dodged out of the way, "Maybe I should go back on the sand," He half sighed-half smiled.

"Don't be stupid," Ash laughed, then stopped and smiled at him a little, trying to make him feel more comfortable, he looked so out of place.

Bakura just blushed again, before diving back into the water.

Yami yawned and turned up his iPod, over the splashing and yelling coming from the water. He looked over at Mel, who was deeply immersed in her book. He smiled a little.

Bakura took a deep gulp of air as he came up, "Hey...Ash, I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah so?" Ash asked, then it clicked, "Ah you want me to come?"

"Yeah, I feel like we haven't been introduced properly," He said as they walked to the sand.

"Ah...okay..." Ash said.

Everyone was having too much fun to notice Ash and Bakura walk off. Bakura walked up on the hot, dry sand and Ash walked down where the foamy edges of the ocean met the damp ground.

"So, I'm Ashlyn, that's pretty much all there is too it."

"I'm Bakura Ryou, but you already know that...um oh, do you play Duel Monsters?"

Ash grinned, "Yeah! I do!"

"Are you very good?"

"Hah...no, not really, but I'm getting better. So umm, sorry about the other day at the milkbar," Ash laughed.

"It's fine, you were right, I don't talk much," Bakura said softly.

"Ha, so um you're from Britain?"

Bakura laughed, "What gave me away?"

"I think it was the accent, combined with the politeness and the pale skin," Ash grinned back, as they turned back around and started walking back, "So these guys are your friends?"

"Yeah, I usually hang with them at school," He nodded, "You friends with her?" He looked over at Mel.

"Mel? Yeah, she's an exchange student as well," Ash explained.

"Cool," Bakura said.

"Hola!" Ash grinned, sitting on the towel next to Mel.

"You mind? Gettin' me all wet?" Mel glared and wiped water off her arm.

"Yeesh, touchy," Ash smirked.

"Hola?" Bakura asked, and Mel shrugged. Mel rolled her eyes as Ash leaned over her shoulder and water from her hair dripped onto the pages of the book.

"Seriously, Ash..." Mel groaned.

Yami chuckled.

Mel turned to him, "What? Ya think this is funny? Not so funny now, is it?" She grabbed Ash's soaking wet hair and rang it out over Yami.

"Mind using me as a weapon?" Ash squealed.

"Pleh," Yami spat out water, "I hate you, Mel."

"The feeling is mutual, Yams," She grinned.

He gritted his teeth. _Yams? Was she serious? Did she even __**value**__ her life?_

**A/N:**

**Robina: *doing a puzzle***

**Driven: *head down, typing on computer.**

**Robina: hey driven, I'm doing a puzzle!**

**Driven: *not looking, rolls eyes* Is it of the millennium kind?**

**Robina: *smartass grin* It has 1000 pieces, so yes, it is, indeed a millennium puzzle!**

**Driven: *rushes over* Wooo! MILLENNIUM PUZZLE! *starts absent mindedly taking puzzle apart and throwing pieces in the air***

**Robina: *still holding last piece* you...you broke my millennium puzzle...**

**Driven: *stops and pulls puzzle piece from hair* Um...oh...oh crap! *runs***

**Robina: *runs after driven* GET BACK HERE YOU! What are you on Marik's side or something! How dare you destroy the millennium puzzle!**


	6. Model Behaviour

Love's Puppet

Chapter 6: Model Behaviour.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Woo!**

**Driven: What now?**

**It'sDestiny: Woo!**

**Driven: What the hell are we wooing about?**

**Robina and It'sDestiny: WOOOOO!**

**Driven: Ah, what the heck, WOOOO!**

Mel put her sketchbook and things on the desk and sat down. Her rather eccentric looking art teacher was sitting at her desk, threading beads onto a piece of string. She was thin and had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a loose black tunic shirt over grey jeans and thongs, she didn't even look like a teacher, but apparently she was one. The whole class was seated and waiting. It was over five minutes, before she looked up, a rather confused expression dancing across her face, as if she had no idea why there were all these kids in front of her. She cleared her throat and blinked her eyes, focusing on the students. She quickly tied the beaded string to her neck, where it joined more than five others. Her name was Miss Markson, a name which was smart and clean, it didn't seem to suit her, with that carefree manner, but never the less, such was her name.

She spoke in a quick and rushed voice, quite happy to teach, but as if she wanted to get back to beading, "All right, everyone, and we're doing some still life sketching today." She took one of the many items off a wall shelf and put it on a table in the middle of the room. It was a fruit bowl, "Now, I want everyone to start with doing a sketch of this fruit bowl, please try and focus on the elements on the drawing..."

"Everything from the banana to the pineapple," Ash sniggered then high-fived Mel.

The teacher gave her a 'look' then continued, "I want intricate shading, cross-hatching and Three dimensional drawings, now get started."

A bunch of people groaned thing like, "A fruit bowl? Is she serious...How boring!"

Mel looked at the teacher, "Isn't this a little unoriginal?"

The teacher looked up from her length of string and the beads rolling around her desk, "Oh?" She got up, "Does anyone else think that?"

They all chorused with a, "YES!"

She thought for a moment, "Well what do you suggest we use instead?"

Ash, feeling like acting like an idiot as always, threw up her hand, "A monkey!"

Mel rolled her eyes, a bunch of people laughed and the teacher smiled a little, "I don't have one on hand...anyone else?"

A bunch of people shook their head, even Mel couldn't think of anything.

"Well then," The teacher began.

KNOCK KNOCK

Miss Markson turned to the door and opened it. In the door way, holding a massive stack of papers, was Yami Mutou. An annoyed look was gracing his mouth, his eyes just as annoyed.

"Yams!" Mel cried, waving madly, trying to embarrass him.

He shot Mel an evil look and walked straight in, "These are for you," He mumbled then turned to walk out.

"Wait!" The teacher said, feeling a light bulb flick inside her head, as Yami turned back around, with a glare that could've murdered someone, "You're needed for the class!"

Yami sighed and said in his nicest voice, "Excuse me, but I really should get back to class."

"No, no, no! I need you here!" She grinned.

Mel's mouth twitched as she held back a giggle, Yami shot her a glare and she looked down again.

The teacher pulled Yami to the table in the middle of the room, "Climb aboard, Mister Muto, isn't it?"

He nodded then said, "You want me on the table?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble," She nodded, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to ask of someone.

"Uh...will I get in trouble if I don't?"

"Yes," She smiled and moved the fruit bowl.

Yami sighed, _What the heck is wrong with this woman? _He stood on the table. A bunch of people laughed, none more so than Mel. Ashlyn had to steady her chair so she didn't fall off.

"Hmm, off with the jacket I think," The teacher said, "Now put your head to the sky and extend both arms outwards...yes...good...now stand on one leg."

Yami gritted his teeth, "No freaking way..."

"Language, mister Muto...now, on one leg, please."

Yami rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time and put on foot against his knee, suddenly grateful that he had his arms out.

"Now, draw please," The teacher nodded to the class, then sat down. After all the class members had gotten over the strange happenings and were drawing quietly, Yami felt himself blush a little. He must've looked ridiculous, head to the sky, on one leg with his arms out.

Mel rubbed out a piece of her drawing, she just could not get the nose right! She looked up at Yami, who was blushing, she snorted at his pose and bravely sang out over the silence, "YAMI BELIEVES HE CAN FLY!"

A few people laughed and Yami glanced down at Mel and mouthed, "Shut up, Mel,"

Mel just grinned up at him, adding a few stress lines to his face in the picture and laughing to herself.

Finally the bell rang and the torture had ended, the teacher released them and Yami climbed, sheepishly from the table. As everyone rushed off to lunch, Mel walked over to him, "Well...that was a good art lesson."

Yami pursed his lips at her and picked up his jacket, "Maybe for you."

"That was so perfect, really made my day," She laughed again.

"I thought I might've gotten out mentally unscathed until you piped up with your, 'Yami believes he can fly thing'!" He almost smiled at that...maybe it had been a little funny.

Mel bit her lip, she wanted to talk to Yami, but she didn't know what to say, "Yeah, sorry."

Yami played with his chain, "It's okay...so you sitting with us again?"

Mel nodded, "Something wrong with that?" she asked as they slowly walked out.

Yami swallowed grabbing his bag, from the doorway where he'd left it, "No."

Mel smirked, "Didn't think so," She grabbed her bag and walked in front of him, smiling widely to herself, "No art lesson is ever going to live up to that."

**A/N:**

**Robina: Woo! **

**Driven: Yeah Imma gettin sick of this. –gets ou flamethrower and flames Robina-**

**Robina: -runs- NOT COOL YOU MILLENNIUM PUZZLE DESTROYER!**


	7. That's The Miracle of Sarcasm

Love's Puppet

Chapter 7: That's The Miracle of Sarcasm

**A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry for the wait (Robina, please don't kill me you got to read this first anyway.)**

**Robina: driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Oh I see what you did there.**

SMASH

The alarm clock hit the wall as Ashlyn threw it across the room. With a moan she heaved herself from the warm bed, tired, she hated waking up. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and got ready, still yawning as she tied the laces of her converse sneakers and grabbed her white shoulder bag. With her messy fringe clipped back as it was today, she looked almost decent, almost. She smiled as a text came through, already knowing who it was from.

Hey, you better be at school. I'll die if I'm forced to spend time with Yami without you =P

She giggled she knew Mel too well, to fall for her charade of hating Yami, but alas she knew it wasn't her business to dabble in her friend's life…still she hated having to listen to the ranting.

She got to school and walked to their usual spot, Tristan was sprawled across the table, Yugi and Tea were on the seats. Joey was on the grass, Yami was standing, one headphone in his ear, the other dangling own near his hips. Mel gave Ash a look and waved from where she was next to Tea. Bakura was on the ground, lying on his stomach, his snowy hair falling over his shoulders, not managing to conceal his dark eyes, which flicked up at her before swiftly looking back down at the blades of grass. She smiled, "Hey Bakura! How's it goin'?"

Bakura looked up at the girl who had sat next to him, once he realised he was being spoken to, "Fine…" He muttered, confused as to why Ash was speaking to him.

"She thought for a moment, "Heh, so you liked the beach?" she grinned.

Bakura frowned…what was his reaction meant to be? He just smiled at Ash and nodded.

Ash stifled a giggle, Bakura was always so nervous. She watched him pluck a bit of grass and twirl it in his creamy fingers, keeping his head down.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Not much fun are you?" She joked.

Bakura smiled just a little and looked up, "You are an excellent boost to my confidence."

"Glad to be of service," She smart mouthed.

This time his gaze didn't falter, he just looked at her, smiling.

The bell rang out putting an end to their freedom. With a series of 'byes' the group dispatched, to classes, Ash to advanced literature and Mel to advanced math. Ash took out her things and sat in the class, her brain flicked on when the teacher began talking about complex paragraphs, metaphors and idioms. She wasn't great at much, but Ashlyn prided herself in her writing. She loved self-expression, especially the aspect of writing. Their first task was a warm up exercise, a descriptive paragraph loosely based on real event. Why smiled, not at all knowing the reason for her subject, but she wrote it all the same. After a little while of writing, she looked down with a grin at what she'd done. A paragraph about a girl at the beach.

By the time it was lunch, Ash was grateful for a break, she'd just had math, she hated math. She sat next to Mel who was eating lasagne. Ash reached over, stealing some cheese. Mel, instinctively back handed her friend in the face, "DON'T TOUCH THE CHEEEEESE!"

Ash grimaced at the slap, blinking away the pain, "I hate you.'

"Yup," Mel grinned and continued eating.

"Where's Bakura?"

"Why do you care?" Mel gave her a 'look'.

Ash tried to think of a comeback, "Shut up!"

"That's what I thought," Mel smirked, "Anyway, I'm eating so could you go to the library and grab me a text book on the history of Venezuela?"

Ash groaned, "Do I get a choice?"

Mel laughed, "Phft. No."

Ash rolled her eyes and walked to the school library. She put her bag down outside the large friendly looking building and walked in past an admin desk, glanced into a corner where a few sophomore girls were holding onto their giggles trying to play duel monsters on the beanbags. She went past a group of desks, where some seniors were studying. She looked up at the signs that labelled the book sections, smiling when she saw the word: textbooks, above a shelf by the back wall. She sighed, walked down and began to look for a book on Venezuela. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she'd had no luck and was getting ready to give up when she heard a soft laugh. She turned her head to sea Bakura standing, a hand over his mouth, laughing at her. He blushed when she he realised she'd seen him, then walked forward and crouched down, "Hey."

Ash looked up at the chocolate eyed boy, "Hi, Bakura."

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, are you uh…looking for something?"

"History of Venezuela…it's for Mel."

"History of Venezuela?" He laughed.

"I'm fearing she'd sent me on a goose chase of the wild variety," Ash sighed as Bakura sat down.

"Sounds like it," Bakura smiled.

Ash frowned, he was acting weird, "How long were you watching me for?"

Bakura's confidence took a hit as he blushed, looked away and muttered, "N…not long."

Ashlyn pursed her lips at the British boy's odd mannerisms and continued her searching.

"You won't find anything," Bakura noted.

Ash glared, "What makes you so sure?"

"History of Venezuela? Seriously?"

Ash giggled, "I guess it sounds kinda ridiculous."

Bakura whispered to himself, "Almost as ridiculous as how I feel right now…"

Ashlyn hadn't heard him, "Hey?"

"Nothing, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn frowned, "I know that I don't know you very well, but you seem upset…Are you okay?"

Bakura played with his necklace, biting his lip, "Heh, I guess…I'm a bit confused that's all."

"Yeah, you're also confus-ING."

"Like you said, you hardly know me," He blushed.

_Then Why do I feel so strange?_ "Then tell me something about yourself."

"I like to read…" He played with a strand of his hair.

"This is so awkward…" Ash shook her head with a smile.

Bakura nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Ash moved into a sitting position, about a metre away from him, leaning on the shelf, "It shouldn't be.

After few seconds of silence the shy boy looked up and said softly, "But it is."

Ash tucked some dark brown hair behind her ear, unsire of what to say. After a few more moments the two looked at one another, expressions confused, smiles growing, when the bell rang out.

Ash watched Bakura jump up quicly and walked out. She forced herself up only to see Mel outside, "Where the hell is my book?"

"You were serious?"

"No, I asked you because I knew Bakura was in there and I knew you two wanted to be alone."

"Wait…what? Are you being sarcastic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mel smiled, walking off. Ash was confused, well anyway, she liked talking to Bakura. He was cool. Ash got through her next few classes, mind not on the work at all, when 2nd recess finally came she sat next to Mel, who was giving Yami a death stare across the table. Mel grinned, "I see you still don't have my book!"

"Very funny," Ash pouted, then exchanged glances with Bakura.

XXXXXX

As Ashlyn Greyback pulled the blankets up she found herself thinking about her day. She liked Bakura a lot…but just as a friend, still she felt weird near him and couldn't help but remember how he looked when he blushed as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Woo! That's right. Again, sorry for the wait, updates will be more frequent from now on. I always love your reviews so please leave one, it really means a lot.  
Thanks for reading.**


	8. Break Me, Shake Me

Love's Puppet

Chapter 8: Break Me, Shake Me

**A/N: **

**^.^ Was this update quick enough?**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing, or so you think.**

**Driven: Bahahahaha, read on.**

"Bitch," Yami said, as Mel sat down for lunch.

"Is that your personal greeting for me now, Yams?" Mel rolled her eyes and got out sketch book before frowning down at an unfinished picture of an alchemist.

"Yup," Yami nodded.

"Hey Yami, didn't you have a detention today?" Tristan asked, stealing a chip from Joey.

"Ha! Yeah, but I'm not going," Yami snorted.

"Ohhh rebel. What did you do this time?" Tea scolded.

Yami looked away, "Nothing, I just told some kid that if he ever touched my brother again he wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a while."

Yugi rolled his eyes and bit his lip, sighing. Mel just giggled.

"Bitch," Yami repeated.

"Oh piss off, Yami!" Mel glared.

"Did you just tell me to piss off?"

Mel smirked, "Nope, I said hiss off, you need a hearing check."

Yami looked on with a confused expression as Ashlyn choked and started laughing, "Phhfffffft."

Mel looked to Ash bewildered, "What's wrong with you?"

Ash looked up, "Hiss off? Seriously?"

Mel grinned, "It worked on him," She nodded at Yami's expression. Ash smirked and threw her half eaten muesli bar into the bin.

"Waste of food much?" Bakura looked up from his spot on the ground, a small smile on his face.

"Not at all."

"So I heard you two were hangin' out alooooonne yesterday," Joey smirked.

Ash rolled her eyes and Bakura put his head straight down, shaking a little, "Be…be quiet, Joey…"

Joey just laughed.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ash asked, Mel.

Mel shrugged, "If Tea doesn't need me for anything, then I have no plans."

Tea smiled, "I don't own you, if you two want to do something you can."

Mel smiled, "Well then I guess I don't have plans."

Ash grinned and Yami rolled his eyes at the black haired girl.

"HEY!" Mel glared, "What the heck was that for?"

Yami sighed at her.

Mel grinned, "You're just jealous 'cause Ashlyn is spending the weekend with me and you aren't."

Yami's expression hardened and he paused before giving Mel a cold hard stare, "You wish."

Before Mel could reply with an equally smooth comeback Ash put her hands between the two, "Guys! Can you not go over 5 seconds without abusing each other?"

Mel pouted then paused for a little while, "That as 6 seconds…Yami you're a jerk!"

Ash exhaled loudly and slapped a hand to her own face, "Why do I even bo…"

"Mel you're a worthless freak!"

Mel stood up, taking off her scarf, "Oh, that. Is. It. It's gone too far," She scowled, climbing over the table, which she could've just as easily walked around so she was face to face with Yami Mutou, who was standing. She wanted to hit him, she raised a hand, took a breath then put it down again. Mel stood tall, looking up at the taller boy, "Listen," she whispered, "I don't know what I ever did to you…but…if it's an enemy you want, then you've fucking got it."

Without another word, the raven haired gil walked off, not looking back, not letting HIM see the emotion showing on her usually concrete face.

Yami breathed in shakily and ran long fingers through his gold bangs.

"Tense…" Joey remarked.

"Someone should go after her…" Tea muttered.

Ash sighed, knowing she would have to be the one. Well, Mel had done it plenty of times for her, came after her when she'd been upset, never once not being there. She grabbed her friend's scarf, which she'd taken off, as she always did when she was frustrated, and walked off to find her friend, no idea what to say when she did.

After some searching, Ash found Mel at the base of a tree, head in her hands. Ash listened making sure Mel wasn't crying, she wasn't. Mel never cried, she was too strong for that.

"I have your scarf," Ash half-smiled and sat next to her friend.

Mel said nothing for a little while then looked up. Ash wasn't the best at reading expressions but the look on her friend's face was unmistakeable. It was a look of pure pain. Mel's usually confident brilliant blue eyes were degraded to dull confused orbs. Her mouth wasn't in its usual smirk, nor was she frowning, her lips were slightly parted as if struck by a profound realisation. She looked at the scarf in Ash's hands; shot her a look of thanks, before grabbing the scarf and sitting it in her lap. Ash sighed, "Look, Mel, you and me both know, I'm crap at talking to people and helping with their problems, but I know you're upset and if you need to talk…um…I'm here."

Ash hated seeing Mel like this, she was always so strong, seeing her being brought down so far by someone that shouldn't mean a thing to her was painful to watch. Mel cleared her throat and let out a sad laugh, "I finally realised why Yami makes me feel so strange."

"Why?"

Mel frowned, "That's the best part, it's unexplainable."

Ash thought, "Aren't most great things?"

Mel looked at her friend, "But I don't know if this is great or terrible…" Mel leant back on the tree, the hurt expression returning.

Ash pursed her lips then took Mel's scarf and put it around her neck, "There. That's better."

"Is it?" Mel sighed.

XXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Mel grabbed her black backpack and started walking home, glad no one was with her. She directed her attention to a rock, on the path. This rock was square in shape and a brownish-grey, it had done nothing to hurt her, ever, but all of her emotion was directed at this rock. She glowered down at it, and kicked it hard. It skittered down the path until she caught up to it, only to kick it again. This process went on for the entire walk, kick, walk, kick, walk, kick, walk and so on. Mel go so enthralled with the rock, she didn't notice Yami slouching against the door, "That poor rock," He chuckled.

**Apologies for it being short. Anyway I hope you liked.**

**Robina: It took too long to write.**

**Driven: This is the 2****nd**** update of the night, do you not think I have a life?**

**Robina: This is your life.**

**Driven: It's depressing 'cause it's true.**

**I'm homeless, each review will is a brick towards a house for me, do you really want me being homeless on your conscience?**


	9. Don't Make Me Regret This

Love's Puppet

Chapter 9: Don't Make Me Regret This

**A/N:**

**Driven: You're being strangely cryptic while you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.**

**Robina: Yes, yes, I am… -continues to wrap hair around driven's hand-**

Mel gave Yami a cold look but said nothing. _Why the fuck is he here? _She ignored him and took a step towards the door. He blocked it. She glowered at him but he wouldn't move. He folded his arms across his chest, his violet eyes meeting her face.

"Jerk," She said, simply.

"Yes," He nodded at her.

"Look, just freakin' move it," She rolled her eyes, no interest in fighting anymore. She thought they'd had themselves sorted, like at the beach, but obviously not.

Yami shook his head.

"What do you want?" Mel ran her hand through a bit of black hair.

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

"Argh! What?" She fumed.

Yami took in a shaky breath, and looked at Mel before saying, "Maybe it's not an enemy I want."

He pursed his lips, before walking off, not letting Mel say a word.

She watched him walk off, then quickly went inside. As Yami walked away he scolded himself for not saying what he'd planned to say, then again, she never would've listened to him.

Mel dumped her bag in her room and slumped down on the bed, "That fucking asshole…" She muttered, talking aloud to herself, "How could he do this? This isn't fair! He doesn't have the right to do this…" She bit her lip, hard, not caring as blood trickled down. No one, even at home, in America, had the ability to do this! How could one guy, who'd she'd only met a few weeks ago, be able to make her feel this way? It just didn't make sense! Yami Muto was a jerk, it was as simple as that, so why did she care so much about him? Wait…SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! Why would she? She only cared for herself. She'd grown up without her mother; the woman who was meant to protect, not that she complained, kids all over the world went through far worse, than just having their mother walk out…but she had her father, and Mel loved him, still she knew she was no different from others. She deserved no special treatment. Although not having her mum at home was hard, it had made Mel decide that she wouldn't become susceptible to the outside world, she wouldn't let anyone cause her pain. She sighed, she couldn't get him off her mind, she hated it, the feeling he gave her…or rather…she had hated it…but she was slowly growing used to it, accepting it…maybe it wasn't so bd after all.

XXXXXXX  
Yami walked in.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked from the couch.

"Nowhere," He said firmly, walking to his room, his head pounding. How could he do this? He felt so guilty. He never felt guilty for anything, but when he saw the look in those big blue eyes of hers, he knew he never should've been so horrible to her. Wait, had he really been that horrible…he hadn't…had he? He'd barely done a thing…so why did he feel so guilty…so terrible… He tried not to think about it as he changed into jeans and a black shirt then sat on his desk, absent mindedly shuffling his deck. "I'm Yami Muto…nothing means a thing to me…nothing, because…I don't let anything close," He realised. What he said was true. Yami had a close guard over himself. Laser sensors, sound proofing, not to mention a 10foot cement wall lined with barbed wire, all around him, around his heart. Unbreakable, that applied to everyone…except Mel. He should've hated her for it, he was so great at hating others, it came about as second nature, but no matter how hard he tried, Yami could not hate Mel Blaire, he just couldn't. He didn't like apologies, they always seemed too sappy and fake, but he didn't want her to be upset…if he was to make it up to Mel, it'd have to be with more than just an apology…he just wished he knew why he cared so much…It would be a few hours before dinner was ready, so Yami decided to go for a walk, if anything it might clear his clouded mind. He put on his grey hoodie and headed out, not answering when Yugi asked where he was going.

XXXXXX

Mel took a tissue and mopped the blood from her chin, "Urgh," she licked the cut on her lip, and sat up, she grabbed her iPod, put it in her ears and got up. She didn't want to stay around and mope, but she didn't want to actually do much either, she paced her room for a while before walking to the kitchen where Tea was making dinner tonight, "Would it be okay if I went for a walk?"

Tea kept chopping onions and nodded, "Sure, just make sure you're not out to late and take care," She waved as Mel turned and walked out.

Mel turned up the volume of her iPod and walked off the path and onto the road, there were no cars anyway. The sun was edging down further, getting closer to the horizon, she walked in the opposite direction of it, she put her hands in her pockets, keeping her head down, on the tarmac in front of her as she walked along, in a meandering direction, guided by the fading sun and the coming stars.  
With a sigh, Mel looked up at the greyish blue sky, which would be dark in a while, she had to work out how she was going to make everything work out…she knew how she felt, she didn't like herself for it, but it was the truth. The only bad thing, was that he felt differently, she turned the volume louder, trying to drain away her own repetitive thoughts, with no luck. He was on different level to her, she'd let herself feel this way, he'd had that strength not to, for that she envied him.

XXXXXX

Yami walked down his street, not going anywhere special, just trying to clear his head, so far, no good. He played with a blond bang, thinking about what he could do…He didn't want to come across like he was a wuss, but he hated knowing he'd hurt her. She had always been quite nice, really…he hated himself for how horrible he'd been. "You're being stupid," He told himself, and he was. He was overreacting. Tomorrow he'd get to school, Mel and him would argue, the end. No changes, no difference, just because he felt a bit sorry for her, didn't mean he liked her. Did it? Phft, No, it did not. He laughed at himself and kept on walking.  
He turned the corner, the sun was sinking, he was grateful for the streetlights and the stars.

XXXXXX

With the music playing in her ears and her thoughts spinning, Mel couldn't hear a thing, she wasn't watching where she was going either…but she did hear the scream. Her scream. She shouldn't have been crossing that part of the road anyway. The pain rushed through her then…everything faded….

Yami stopped when he heard that scream, it rang out loud. He looked around, what had happened? It sounded close…he kept walking, maybe a few kids were just play fighting…He turned a corner, then looked in front of him, She was in the middle of the road, not moving. Mel. "Shit," He rushed forward. "Mel!" He yelled, seeing if she'd wake up, he crouched down. What was he meant to do in a situation like this? Check for wounds? He looked at her, she was slumped and there was blood under her, not pooling quickly but she was bleeding all the same, one of her arms looked strangely bent, not bad enough to be broken, but it'd be a sprain for sure, there were grazes up her leg, from where she'd hit the gravel. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed…she was breathing, but very, very slowly, and it sounded like she was struggling.

"Mel, I said I wanted to make it up to you…but I never meant this…" Yami gritted his teeth. He took off his jacket and folded it, and put it under her head. Was he meant to move her? He checked her breathing again, it was light and fluttery, and her pulse…her pulse was faint. He was shaking, no idea what to do, he finally pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. After he got off the phone, he sat next to Mel. He looked down at her blood smeared face…she did not look good…He just prayed the ambulance would get there before it was too late.

**A/N:**

**Woohoo cliffhanger!  
Robina: Oh no! Mel!  
Driven: The fate of Mel will be found out next time on Love's Puppet.**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing.**

**Okay, well I would really love some reviews for this. Tell me what you like/hate (preferably like) I thrive on your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Can You Hear Me Through The Tears?

Love's Puppet

Chapter 10: Can You Hear Me Through The Tears?

**A/N:**

**-insert jokes involving Robina and Driven here-**

**I own nothing, pleas enjoy, thanks to my reviewers. Robina, sorry for the wait, don't kill me.**

"Oh, Mel…Please be alright…" Yami sighed, feeling his own breath buckling in his chest, as he looked at her face stained with crimson life, "You're a bitch to do this to me…"

After what seemed like forever the ambulance arrived. All at once, two paramedics rushed out and began to check Mel over. Another one walked over to Yami, "What happened?" It was a youngish woman, with dark blonde hair, a calm face, freckles and a clipboard, as well as a name tag saying: Linda.

Yami swallowed and paused trying to comprehend, "I was walking and I heard a scream…I didn't know what it was, so I didn't go faster or anything, then when I found where it'd come from…she was just lying there…"

"Breathing?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, but not well…" Yami watched the other two doctors put an oxygen mask on the dark haired girl, who was still unconscious.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yami Muto."

"You know the girl?"

"Yeah…her name is Mel Blaire, she's an exchange student staying with a friend of mine…"

The woman thought for a moment, "Do you have the phone number of that friend?"

"Yeah, here," Yami found Tea's number on his phone and showed it to Linda who copied it down.

"You've done very well, thanks Yami," She smiled, "Do you want to go home?"

"I'm not leaving her…" Yami choked, his heart racing painfully against his chest.

The woman saw the pain in his face, "You can come to the hospital but you need to contact your family.

"Thanks," Yami nodded, already dialling his home phone's number.

He explained the situation to Solomon, who agreed that he could go to the hospital. He hung up and watched the doctors but the girl on a stretcher and into the ambulance. He and Linda climbed in the back and the other two paramedics, a young blonde man and an Indian woman got in the front.

Yami looked down at Mel, her face…it looked like she was in pain, he wanted to touch her, but he didn't. She looked so weak, "Will she be okay?"

Linda held up a finger and Yami realised she was on the phone to Tea's mother. When she got off the phone she looked at Yami, "She's hurt, but it isn't critical, she needs to be checked out but she should be out of hospital in no time."

Yami frowned, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Once they got to the hospital, a group of doctors took Mel away from him and Yami was left to stand, stranded in the waiting room, a light blue room, lined with black padded chairs, a coffee machine in the corner and a hall leading to a desk. Yami felt terrible, but he knew he needed to contact Ash, she was Mel's best friend after all. He texted Tea and got Ash's number. He rang it.

"Hello?" Ash asked, she sat on the couch and put a chip in her mouth, her homestay family was out for the night and she had the house to herself.'

"Ashlyn, it's Yami…I'm at the hospital…Mel is very hurt…"

"…Um. What?" She frowned, what was he talking about?

"She got hit by a car."

"You're lying," She snapped. Mel couldn't be hurt.

"Ash, I'm telling the truth, I'm in the waiting room at the Domino city hospital, Mel is injured, and she's in one of the rooms getting looked over right now."

"No…No! That can't be right! That's impossible!" Ash started shaking, it didn't take much for her to panic, "Um…oh crap…um…listen, I'll get tea to take me in."

She hung up, still shaking, she texted Tea, asking to be picked up. Tea and her family were in their car already so they drove around to get Ash. Ash walked outside, sobbing. After a few minutes the car got there. She got in the back with Tea, "Please tell me what's going on…"

Tea gave Ash a hug, "From what I've heard, Mel was hit by a car, apparently she's pretty bad…"

Ash just kept crying, "No, no, no, no, no, no…this is not happening, no, no, no,"

When they got to the hospital, Tea and her parents had to go give the admin Mel's details, so Ash took a seat near Yami in the waiting room, tears streaming down her face, "Where is she?"

Yami shrugged, "They're checking her over…"

Ash whimpered, "Will she be alright?"

"No idea," Yami shrugged again, he was worried.

Ash bit one of her nails, "This cannot be real…Mel can't be hurt, no! Just…just no…no, no, no, argh!" She gave up on speaking and put her head in her hands crying loudly. 

Yami bit his lip, he was already upset, he couldn't handle ash's crying, but she needed someone to talk to, the poor girl, he thought for a moment, then decided who he needed. He started to txt.

Hey, Bakura. It's Yami. I need you to come to the hospital, now. I'm not kidding, please hurry.

Bakura got the text and read it, "Huh?" He didn't reply. He just assumed someone was hurt, one of his friends. His parents were out having dinner, so it'd be no problem getting to the hospital which wasn't far. He didn't know what had happened, but he didn't question it. He grabbed his blue cotton jacket and his bike and got to the hospital as fast as he could.

Bakura walked in and down the hall to the waiting room, where Yami was pacing and Ash was crying loudly.

"What's happening?"

"Mel, is hurt she was hit by a car…"

"Why do you need me here?"

"I can't handle Ash's crying," Yami nodded at the sobbing Girl.

"Ah, alright," Bakura nodded. He walked over to Ashlyn.

Yami sighed and walked outside into the fresh air, where he leaned on the wall, argh he almost wanted to cry himself. Something inside him was hurting, but he didn't know what…  
Ash looked up at Bakura who was in his favourite blue and white striped shirt, a blue cotton jacket and grey jeans. He looked at Ash, whose cheeks were soaked with tears, "I can't believe this, I hope she'll be okay…

"She will," Bakura mumbled, putting a hand on Ash's back. She moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder crying. Bakura looked down at the girl, just because she was so close didn't mean anything, "She'll be okay, Ashlyn, Mel is tough," He bit his own lip and hugged her with one arm gently.

Ash let out another sob and asked, "Why did this happen?"

"I dunno, Ashlyn…" Bakura swallowed and hugged her close to him.

"What do you think they're doing to her?"

Bakura thought for a while, "Making her better, I guess," He had no idea.

That answer, as cliché as it was, was good enough. With silvery stains on her face, Ash just looked at Bakura. 

He couldn't resist, he had to. He leaned forward and gently wiped the tears from her tanned skin. Ash sighed. Bakura was worried she start to cry again, so he took her in his arms and let her put her head to his shoulder. She breathed out deeply, but she didn't cry.

After a little while, of thinking about how to say what he wanted to, Bakura decided now was as good as any time to tell her what he'd been wanting to. Was it strange he felt so strongly for her? He didn't know, but he'd never felt like this before. "Ash…I…" He cleared his throat and put his head down near her shoulder, so he was whispering into her ear, "I really like you…" Was that how he was meant to put it?

Silence.

He waited for a reply, afraid of what she might say…he sighed, he was such an idiot.

"She better be okay…" Ash mumbled.

"Please don't be sad, Ashlyn," Bakura frowned.

Ash rolled her eyes and didn't look up, "Why not?"

Bakura pursed his lips, then lifted her head up, putting his hand gently on her jaw, "Because I don't like it when you're sad," With that, the shy British, Bakura leaned forward and carefully put his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle, like a butterfly, and when it was over Ash found herself wondering if it had even been real at all.

**A/N:**

**Driven: Mwhahaha it would seem the plot is thickeningeningening**

**Robina: -facepalm- This is why you own nothing.**

**Driven: No I own nothing 'cause Kazuki Takahashi stole my idea.**

**Robina: Of course.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review **


	11. Happiness is Underrated

Love's Puppet

Chapter 11: Happiness is Underrated

**A/N:**

**Robina: Updating already?**

**Driven: I can't resist, does that make me weak?**

**Robina: -cocks Shotty the shotgun- Just write. Driven owns nothing, except Mel and Ash.**

**Okay, so, enjoy!**

Before, Ashlyn could react to Bakura's advances; a nurse came over to them.

"You can both see Mel, now, she's in room 5, follow me," The chubby nurse led them up the hall and opened Mel's door. A male doctor walked out, " She's okayfor now, you two can see her but be very gentle," He smiled. The nurse left and Ashlyn ran into the room. Bakura politely waited outside.

"Mel! Oh my god! I cannot believe this!" Ash was crying again, she ran over to Mel's bedside and sat in a chair. Mel was still unconscious. Ash grabbed her hand and held it, "I was so scared…and worried, I'm just so glad you're okay…" Ash sighed at the sight of her friend. She had been cleaned up with a sponge so there wasn't any blood on her, but there was a drip hooked to her, as well as an oxygen tube in her nose. There was a hospital blanket on her legs, Ash knew Mel hated them, but she didn't want to move the blanket. 

Ash wiped tears from her face and looked around the room. It was empty except for a chest and a picture of a tree as well as the bed. One of Mel's arms was in a sling, it didn't look broken though. There were grazes on both her arms and a large bruise on her jaw, Ash bit he lip when she saw the cut on her scalp, it was running against the hairline so luckily the doctor hadn't shaved her hair away, it looked like it had a few stiches, but glue had been used as well. She stroked her best friend's hair, "Mel you better be okay, I need you to get through, you're my best friend…p…please be alright, you're strong…you can do this…" Ash leaned down and carefully hugged her friend, hoping she could hear her.

Bakura heard Ash crying and walked in. He looked down at Mel, who looked very hurt, "Poor you, Mel," He squeezed Mel's wrist, "You'll be alright, though…" He looked at Ash who, once again wiped her tears from her cheeks.

Ash got up and the two of them walked out, running into Yami in the hall who was running fast.

"Is she in there?" Yami asked.

Ash just sobbed and Bakura said, "Yeah, go on in…C'mon Ash, let's grab you a coffee…"

Yami rushed in, no idea what he was going to say. 

He sat next to where the unconscious girl was laying, she looked peaceful, the breath fluttering in and out of her, thanks to a tube. She had his jacket on, Yami guessed one of the nurses had done that. He cleared his throat and looked around, he was scared…He finally put his hand to Mel's wrist, "Mel…I…I'm sorry, I know I was a dickhead to you, I was just, just horrible, I had no reason, but I was, and I'm sorry for putting you through that…I can't take this…" He choked, "Every time I close my eyes, I see those big bright aqua-blue eyes of yours, looking at me, in hatred…Oh, Mel, I don't want you to hate me…I never ever wanted you to hate me…I guess I didn't know what I wanted…I think I do, now though…"

Yami held her smaller hand in his, looking down at the girl…he was almost grateful she couldn't hear him, he must've sounded so weak. He took a breath…

"Mel…I hear you scream, but I'm afraid I wasn't fast enough…I hope you'll be alright…I can't imagine losing you, I know I haven't known you long, but…You're important to me, Mel."

Yami choked he wanted to cry…tears were lapping on the rims of his eyes, he never cried, couldn't remember the last time he had cried…but he needed to. He bit down on his lip as a few tears fell down his face. It hurt so terribly, seeing HER like this. Every time he called her a name or anything like that, she'd just bite back, as feisty as ever…but now he had to watch her like this. Each breath flowing softly, and her eyes shut, her skin covered with horrible bruises, it made something in him ache, he gritted his teeth, wiping the tears away. He hated crying. He squeezed her hand, he put a hand to her face and moved her hair behind her ears…the way she looked, it made Yami smile…he wasn't sure why, "You better wake up soon so I can look at your eyes, Mel," Yami sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

He stayed with her for a while in silence, he felt a few more tars plague his face and he let out a long sigh, "You're such a bitch for this…"

Yami put a hand to his temple, his head was throbbing, he swallowed hard and looked down at Mel, "Oh, Mel…I hate you…so much…"

Mel drifted back into consciousness, her eyelashes fluttered open slightly and she mumbled, "…Hate you too, Yami…" she half smiled at him, but her eye lids were so heavy, everything on her hurt and she couldn't stay conscious. Yami cursed, watching Mel go unconscious again.

"Yami…Would you mind If I spoke to her?" Tea asked, from behind the closed door.

Yami took one last look at Mel and nodded, "Sure…" He got up and walked out, letting Tea in.

Yami walked out to the waiting room. Bakura was chewing his bottom lip, Ashlyn was holding an espresso and Tea's parents were outside, probably getting in contact with Mel's family.

Yami sat with his friends.

"I hate hospital coffee…" Ash scowled down at the paper cup in her hand.

Bakura laughed at her and sipped his hot chocolate, "Should've gotten a hot chocolate, Ash."

Ash glared at him playfully, "Fine, I'll have a hot chocolate," She grinned, pulling it from his hands and drinking some.

Bakura pouted, "That…was mine…"

"Now it's hers," Yami smirked.

Ash sipped the hot chocolate, "How was she when you saw her?"

Yami sighed, "She opened her eyes, just for a second, but that's it…"

"I hope she's okay…thanks Yami."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for being there, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here…you saved her Yami, thanks so much…" Ash smiled at the boy.

Yami nodded, "I did nothing, Ash, but you're welcome all the same…I'm sorry, for being such a dickhead to her."

"Yeah, you were a dickhead, you acted completely disgusting to her," Ash mumbled.

"I know…"

"You made her feel like shit, you abused her and acted like you were better than her!" Ash continued.

"Yes…"

"But…I knew you never meant any of it…you won't hurt her anymore, Yami."

"No, never."

"That wasn't a question…that was me, saying that if you do, I will kill you," Ash smiled, sipping the hot chocolate.

Yami smiled, "I know," He had already told himself, he'd never take Mel for granted again. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Bakura got up and walked outside, he frowned, it was dark. Ash watched him walk outside, she shrugged put down the cup and followed, him, she'd could see Yami wanted to be alone, he was sad.

"Bakura?" Ash said, nervously walking up to him where he was standing against a tree.

"Yeah…hey, Ashlyn…" He smiled.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah…I did," Bakura blushed. _Did I do it wrong?_

"Why?" She frowned.

Bakura sighed, "Because I wanted," _needed_, "To."

"I don't get you…" She sighed at him.

Ash waited for a reply, but she turned around to see a hurt expression on Bakura's chocolate eyes, "I thought maybe…you felt the same…"

Ash smiled a little, "So you do like me?"

Bakura smiled back, "Yes, Ashlyn, it took a lot of courage for me to kiss you…I wouldn't do something like that for nothing…still you never said how you felt…"

"Huh?"

"I told you I liked you, but you ignored me…" He played with his necklace.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, I'll gladly reply now."

Bakura frowned then realised what she meant. He smiled and put her hand in his, "Ashlyn, I like you a lot…"

"I like you back, 'Kura," Ash squeezed his hand in hers and smiled at him.

Bakura felt himself blushing, he truly was useless, he looked at Ash, she really was quite pretty. He thanked whoever was watching him for his sudden confidence and he pulled the girl close. Bakura put his arms around her waist and Ash put hers around his neck. He slowly rocked her side to side and she snuggled into his chest.

Bakura looked up at the stars, he'd always been so shy and withdrawn, but when he met Ashlyn, she made him want to talk to her, she made him come out of his shell, she gave him confidence.

**A/N:**

**Driven: Hey, robina, Monkey Magic!**

Robina: Urgh no! no! no! I hate you so much!

Yay, doncha love AshXBakura? -happydance-  
Mwhahahaha Mel is still in hospital.

Tune in next time for more unadulterated chaos…um I mean…yeah.

**Review? Please?**


	12. Your Destruction

Love's Puppet

Chapter 12: Your Destruction

**A/N:**

**Robina: Updating, again? Seriously?**

**Driven: I own nothing, yes upping again, because I'm bored and have no life.**

Bakura looked down at the girl in his arms, "Ash?"

"Kura?" She looked up at him.

"How 'bout on Saturday, if you feel up to it, you and I go grab some **real** coffee…yeah?"

Ash laughed, "I'd like that…"

XXXXXX

Ash waved goodbye to Bakura and got in the car with Tea, Mel would be spending the night in hospital and Tea was dropping Ash back to her place. Bakura rode home on his bike and Yami called Solomon.

When Yami got home, he looked at the clock, 9pm. He walked inside and down the hall to his room, "Is she okay?" Yugi asked from the couch where he was shuffling his deck.

"No," Yami bit his lip.

Yugi frowned, Yami sounded upset so he left him alone.

Yami went into his room and got changed into pyjamas. _Where's my grey jacket? Oh that's right, Mel has it. Mel…she's wearing my jacket…_He had to smile at that. He'd fix things…if she'd let him. 

His head hurt…badly…He got into bed…so tired. He kept seeing Mel's eyes glaring at him…he yawned, "Mel…if it's the last thing I ever do, I swear I will get those beautiful eyes of yours to smile at me…"

XXXXXXX

Mel opened her eyes, pain._ Where am I? This…is...a…hospital. Argh…what hurts so much? Everything is aching…_  
A Doctor walked in, doing his rounds. He smiled when he saw she'd opened her eyes, "You're awake!" He grinned.

_Wish I was asleep…_In a matter of minutes there were 3 doctors crowding her; they played with the buttons on a machine near her bed then they moved her oxygen tube away. _No…wait I think I need that._

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked her.

Mel ran her tongue over the inside of her mouth, then licked her lips trying to speak. She choked a little. _I feel like crap, how 'bout you? _

"Water…" She mumbled.

He got her a cup of water from the cooler in the hall and held it to her mouth to drink.

"Name?" He asked, making sure her memory was okay.

"Mel Blaire…"

"Are you in pain, Mel?"

_Everything hurts, my skin feels like it weighs a ton, I can smell blood on myself and you've taken away my oxygen. _"No, I'm okay…What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, it wasn't serious, but it would've been if you weren't found."

_Didn't know I was dumb enough to get run over…_ "Who found me?"

The doctor checked his notes, "A boy called Yami Muto…you have him to thank."

Mel laughed. _Yami? Yami? Hah! Yami Muto saved my life? He does care…_

"Have you spoken to my father?"

"Our staff have been in contact with your father, yes…from the details I have written down, he was very worried, but not angry. When you have the strength, you'll be allowed to speak to him whenever you wish."

_Good, now go away and let me sleep. _"Thanks, doctor…" she said drowsily.

"You may be allowed to leave late tomorrow if you improve, but it's more than likely that you'll be here for two or three days, just so we can be sure you're okay."

"Am I okay?" _Don't feel okay…_

"Mel, your arm is sprained quite badly; you have suffered bad bruising on your face and limbs, as well as a number of deep grazes. It's likely you've pulled a muscle in your leg as well, but that's not too bad. There was a deep cut in your head, where it must have hit the road, it wasn't deep, so it's been stitched and glued, but it will definitely cause you pain and even when you are out of hospital you need to be very careful. You will be just fine, with some medication and a lot of rest."

"Okay," _great, I must look disgusting._

"Alright, how is your breathing?"

"Fine."

"Hmm, Well, just to be sure, I'm going to put your oxygen back in, so yu can rest."

He hooked it back up and she nodded in thanks.

"Alright, then, get some rest," He nodded and left.

Mel groaned, argh she felt so tired and weak…She let her eyelids drop and she felt sleep drag her in.

Yami was sitting on a chair, just a regular chair, and all around him was a thick brick wall. Mel ran forward. Yami couldn't see her through the wall. She rushed around the wall, screaming and screaming out for him but he heard nothing. With tears streaming down her face Mel began to pull and prod at the wall…amazingly it was terribly built and it began to crumble at her fingertips.

In no time at all, the wall was nothing but a pile of rubble around Yami. Mel smiled, there he was. Still, he didn't look straight at her, he seemed distant.

"Yami!" She rushed forward, waiting for him to stand and extend his arms to her…but he didn't. She ran closer, but the more she ran, the further away Yami got, no matter what she did, she couldn't reach him. She wanted to cry, but she just kept running. Yami kept on staring out into space, oblivious to her calls.

_Shit. _Mel woke up, still in the uncomfortable itchy hospital bed…what a terrible dream…urgh. She sighed loudly, "I hate him so much…"She cried out in pain, her head was throbbing. In no time, there was a nurse there, giving her medication and patting her shoulder. Once again, she realized her oxygen had been taken out. _I need that to live!_ The nurse, a middle aged woman called Janice explained they were just getting her used to breathing slowly and she'd put the oxygen back in after a little while.

At around noon, Mel got visitors, it was Tea and Ashlyn. Tea brought her some clothes and her sketchbook, which he was appreciative for. Ash brought her a massive bouquet of yellow flowers and some chocolates. Tea started putting her clothes in the drawers an Ash sat down, "I'm so glad you're okay Mel, I was so worried! How are you feeling now?"

Mel grinned, "Pretty shit."

"I spoke to your dad…" Tea said, "He says that if you still want to stay you can."

"Phft. Of course I want to stay!"

"I knew you wouldn't leave me stranded," Ash joked.

"Hahahah, stranded indeed. How about you pass me a chocolate now?" Mel nodded at the box of sweets.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Even at your weakest you cannot help but boss me around."

She handed Mel a chocolate, "Mmm strawberry…"

"I'm going out with Bakura on Saturday…" Ash smiled.

"What?"

"He kissed me.."

"When?" Mel frowned, no idea what was going on.

"Last night," Ash laughed.

"Urgh everything cool happens when I don't get to see it. So are you a couple now?"

Ash blushed, she wasn't sure, "Um, no, I don't think so."

"Well, whatever then," Mel shrugged.

"Good to see you're okay," Ash smiled, squeezing Ash's hand.

"Yeah…it hurts a bit, but the doctor says I'll be better soon…"

Tea finished up, "Well, we need to go, visiting time is over, bye, Mel."

She walked out and ash turned to follow.

"Wait," Mel cried, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Could you ask Yami to come by tomorrow?" Mel asked, glad her face was too bruised for blushes to be terribly visible.

"Sure thing," Ash nodded and left.

Mel smiled, she was looking forward to tomorrow already, looking forward to seeing him…would he still hate her? What about her dream? Would Mel ever be able to break through the walls of the boy she felt so strongly for?

**A/N:**

**Robina: That's what happens when you smoke pot.**

**Driven: Wait…what?**

**Robina: Yeah, you heard me, I know all your secrets!**

**Driven: o.0**

**Review and you get a free counterfeit millennium rod.**


	13. Let Me Show You

Love's Puppet

Chapter 13: Let Me Show You

**A/N:**

**Evil Robina, thank for help with the name, you are uber.**

**Robina: -reading resume- Wow, driven this resume of yours is really crap, experience: None, achievements: none.**

**Driven: -cries- I'll never get a job anyway, you keep me here forcing me to update!  
**

**Robina: -shrugs-**

Saturday morning, Ash was going out with Bakura today…After she'd been up for a while she brushed her teeth and washed her face, then she flung open the wardrobe that her clothes were in. She'd pretty much brought every item of clothing she owned. She decided against wearing her usual heartagram shirt, shorts, socks and sneakers.

"What do you wear on a date?" _Is it a date?_

Ash sighed and slumped on her bed, "What am I meant to wear?"

_Bakura…he is really nice…I'm glad he asked me out._ She got back up and sorted through her clothes, skinny jeans…too hot, shorts…too…short, cargo pants…too green, dress…too fluttery. She didn't like skirts much but perhaps it was appropriate to wear one, in the end she settled in a pleated black mini-skirt. She put it on, feeling slightly awkward. She began to go through her shirts…there was the one with the demonic skull dripping blood…too scary, Ash kept looking, it'd feel weird not wearing her favourite midriff heartagram one on, but she wanted to look good. 

"Too hot, too childish…Urgh there must be something!" Ash bit her lip. Why was she so nervous?

She kept looking until she found a light pink shirt, with scalloped, cap sleeves and a rounded neckline just under her collar-bone. She put that on. She looked in the mirror, maybe she didn't look too bad in skirts…she went through her shoes, she'd only brought a few pairs, her sneakers, flip-flops, and some heels. She found a pair of black, strappy, low, kitten heels and decided on those, they weren't too high but they looked fairly good.

"Urgh, I just look so girly! Wait…What do I do with my hair?"

She took her brush and began to run it through her soft brown hair which was streaked with horizontal bits of very dark red. She tied it in a ponytail, too business-woman…she tried two piggy-tails…too childish…she brushed it out again and sighed.

"Stupid hair…"

After a while, Ash decided to tie the top layer in a ponytail and leave the rest down, her hair was quite long and went to the middle of her back almost, it wasn't as long as Mel's though. She grabbed a black velvet clip shaped like a bow and put it in the side of her hair.

"I look like such a wuss," She smiled, refraining from putting make up on…that was a no. She scavenged through her suitcase for a bag, the only hand bag she had it was black vinyl, peeling a little on the strap, but it'd do, still she felt like she needed something extra, she pulled out her black lace choker, it was quite pretty and had little strands of beds hanging from it, a present from her aunty. She put it on.

She sighed and took another look at herself._ Maybe I don't look that bad, please don't think I look bad, Bakura…_

She looked at the clock it was 9:30 and Bakura had said he'd be there at 9:45ish. Ash sat on the couch, then got back up, she bit one of her nails, she drank some water, she sat down, she got up, sat down again.

When it was 9:45 she started to panic. _ Where is he? Why is he late? Is it normal for him to do this? Has something happened?_

Knock Knock

Bakura bit his lip, god he was so nervous. He played with his necklace…should he have bought her a gift? The door opened. Was she wearing a skirt? She looked good…

Ash smiled at Bakura, he was in blue jeans and a black shirt with a hood on it, that was clearly just for decoration. His white hair framed his face and his nervous brown eyes looked at her green ones.

"Hey, Ashlyn," He looked at his sneakers…_Please don't say anything bad…don't tell me you don't want to go out, please…_

Ash took a step forward and hugged her tightly, "Hey."

_.…_He hugged her back, glad she was more confident than him.

Ashlyn smiled, yeah…Bakura was definitely cute…why hadn't she noticed it before?

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Ash thought for a moment, handbag, shoes, ridiculous outfit, yep she was ready, "Sure."

Bakura took her hand, putting his fingers through hers.

"Have you heard anything from Mel?" H asked.

"I gave her a call this morning, earlier when I first got up, and she sounded okay, she's been awake more apparently, so she should be out in a few days," Ash explained as they walked up the street.

"Kay, that's good. Heh, I got so nervous when I heard the word 'car crash'."

"Uh...why?"

"Oh…um…don't worry, it's not important," Bakura smiled, "Now, c'mon, I owe you a coffee. You still up for it?"

"Hah, Am I up to coffee? I love coffee," Ash grinned evilly and laughed as they walked up the road.

Bakura took Ashlyn to a café, which was in a secluded part of the city. There were two boutiques on either side, a book shop across the road and a large park just a block away. The café was nice, it had suede chairs and light brown tables, there were sepia pictures on the walls and a black mat on the dark wooden floor. Ashlyn couldn't help but feel a little out of place as Bakura sat her down and asked her what she wanted.

Bakura waited for Ashlyn to reply, he really couldn't move his eyes away from her…he wanted to kiss her again…

"I'll have an affogato," Ash smiled.

Bakura went to the counter and ordered. After a moment, the waitress brought the drinks over, an affogato for Ash and a mochachino for Bakura.

Ash poured the espresso coffee, over the ice-cream in the glass, and stirred it a little.

"Thanks Bakura," She smiled, sipping the coffee, she loved affogatos.

"So, um…how do you like Domino?"

"Hah, it's different…I like the people here," She smiled at him.

"Yeah…that's good."

"Still, I miss home a bit," Ash laughed and ate some of the ice cream from her coffee.

"Yeah…" _I wonder if she ever had a boyfriend, back in America… _

He drank some of his coffee, still watching her.

Ashlyn chattered on about America, she loved to talk and Bakura loved to listen. When they finished their coffees, Bakura paid and they left.

"What do you wanna do now?" Bakura asked her…_Because I really just want to have you with me._

"Um…" Ash shrugged. _How 'bout you kiss me?_

"Oh, um do you wanna go 'round to the park, Ash?"

"Sure, Bakura."

They walked to the park. It was mainly flat green grass, there were gardens of flowers and large beautiful trees, a grey brick path stretching around the grass and what looked like a forest on one side.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Ash smiled, as they walked over the grass.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks too, umm there's even a stream over there," Bakura pointed past a group of cherry blossoms, "Uh, families have barbeques there all the time," He nodded over to a barbeque and tables in the distance.

"Cool," Ash smiled and she pulled Bakura to where the cherry blossoms were. Ash looked up, they were beautiful, dark twisting branches fanning into pink blooms, covering the skeleton of the tree and reaching out to her.

Bakura let the girl pull him over to the sakura trees, he smiled as her face lit up at the sight of the stream, it was about a metre wide and there was a beautiful sound of the water running over the rocks. 

Ash sat at the bottom of one of the trees, where the branches dipped down, heavy with their flowers. Bakura sat next to her, "Like it here?"

"Kura it's gorgeous…" Ash nodded, kicking off her heels and leaning onto the tree. She leaned forward and put one of her toes in the water.

Bakura looked at her, wow. He felt so weird, he'd never wanted to have anyone to himself before, but Ashlyn….argh, he just wanted to hug her and not let go…she looked so pretty. After a few moments, he moved closer, he put one arm around her waist and looked down at her. Ash moved closer to him, letting him put his other arm around her and she looked up at him. _Wow his eyes are so deep, they're like pools of cocoa._

"Ashlyn, I want to kiss you…" Bakura stammered after a long silence.

Ashlyn didn't know what to say, once again Bakura Ryou had rendered her speechless…she smiled, "Then do it."

Bakura put a hand on her neck and she tilted her head as his lips touched hers. Just like the first time, his kiss was soft, careful as if he was planning every movement. She could tell he was nervous, his bottom lip stopped shaking when she kissed him back, pulling the boy close. Ashlyn, put her hand around the back of his head, resting her fingers in his silky white hair.

Bakura still wasn't sure if he was kissing her right, then he felt her smile, as he kissed her, he must've been doing something right. Her lips were warm and soft, he gently broke away and laughed a little, "You have no idea how much I've always wanted to kiss you, Ash."

Ash had to grin at that, she probably looked like a moron, but she didn't care. She'd accepted how much she liked Bakura, he was different, shy and cute, and he really was good at kissing. "You can kiss me whenever you like, 'Kura…"

Bakura played with a piece of Ashlyn's brown hair, and kept her close to his chest, "Good, because I'd hate to have to refrain."

Ash leaned against him, listening to the stream. She put her head up and gazed into the branches of the sakura tree, they were gorgeous. Bakura got up, Ash frowned. Bakura looked at the branches of the tree closely, until he found one, he snapped it at the join then stroked the branch of the tree.

"Here," He sat back down and past the twig of blossoms to Ashlyn, "I made sure it was one that wouldn't hurt the tree too much, that's why I broke it at the join and didn't strip down the bark.

"Oh, Kura, it's so pretty," Ash grinned, taking the beautiful flowers and smelling them.

"This date is going much better than I thought it would," Bakura laughed and helped Ashlyn up.

"So, you still haven't told me much about yourself…" Ash reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand as they walked along the pathway.

"Um, I'm Bakura Ryou, I'm from Britain, I'm sixteen, my birthday is the second of September…um I moved here with my father…"

"What about your mum?" Ash asked him.

Bakura stopped, he let go of Ashlyn's hand and shyly folded his arms, staring at the ground.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Bakura-kun? Are you okay? Oi, earth, to Bakura. Do you read me?" She started walking in circles around him.

"She died…they both did," He whispered.

Ash frowned. For a moment she thought she was hearing things, then she saw Bakura's expression, like he was going to cry, "Oh, Kura…" She looked at him and hugged him tight, but he didn't hug her back…he just stood there.

She pulled him to a chair and sat with him, he didn't cry, but he was far away and unresponsive.

Minutes passed and all Ash could do was sit and hold Bakura's hand. He was so sweet, he didn't deserve to have had anything terrible like that happen to him. What cruel god would make someone's life bad when that person was so kind?

"It was a car accident…"

_That's why he said he got upset when he heard about Mel…_

Bakura swallowed, "My sister Amane and my mother died…sometimes, I write letters to Amane…urgh, I'm so weak…does that make me useless?"

Ash gasped, wanting to cry herself, "Bakura! No. Of course not, you aren't weak or useless…"

"Ash, I write letters to my dead sister…sounds pretty weak to me," Bakura sighed.

Ash looked down at the sakura branch in her hand, then back at Bakura, "Bakura, that would've been a horrible thing to go through, everyone has different ways of grieving. I think it's really sweet, I bet she's watching over her brother," Ash squeezed his hand, waiting for him too smile. He didn't.

"I still miss them sometimes…"

"Bakura, of course you do…you poor guy," She hugged him, "Please don't be sad today. Today is meant to be a good day."

Bakura had to smile at that, "Yeah you're right. Thanks Ashlyn. Um…Ashlyn?"

"Yeah?" Ash was glad Bakura was feeling a bit better.

Bakura got up and Ash and he walked along the path, stopping and leaning on the rails of a small wooden bridge, "I'm really glad you came today."

"Yeah," Ashlyn smiled, "So, umm…are you my boyfriend now?"

Bakura thought about it and blushed, "Only if you'll be my girlfriend."

Ashlyn looked down at the stream under the bridge and leaned her head on Bakura's shoulder, "Deal."

**A/N:**

**Driven: OMFJD They are so kawaii!**

Robina: Are you having some kind of fit?

**Driven: can't breathe…too…cute…**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing, but she really wants a cherry blossom tree.**

**Driven: -cries- they can't grow here.**


	14. You Really Are Clueless

Love's Puppet

Chapter14: You Really Are Clueless

**A/N:**

**Robina: We just watched Once Upon a Time In Mexico!**

Driven: Yay! Johnny Depp!

**Robina: Enrique!**

**Driven: Just a short chap this time but still enjoy!**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Once Upon a Time in Mexico!**

Mel woke at noon on Sunday, feeling rather disappointed, she'd hoped to see Yami the day before, but he hadn't turned up. A nurse came by, spoke for a while, gave her some medication, changed the dressing on her scalp wound, chattered something about floods in a country she knew nothing about and left.

Mel still felt so tired, she could remember things…walking, music in her ears…then she heard herself scream, heard a car, but it didn't stop…but she didn't. She closed her eyes, her head hurt too much for sleep.

XXXXXXX

Yami walked out the door, he was going to see Mel today, unlike yesterday…he'd gotten ready got to the door, turned around and chickened out…he just couldn't stand it. What was he going to say to her? "Hi Mel, nice to see you today with bruises all over your skin, sorry 'bout not getting to you fast enough."

He got to the hospital, his usual sarcastic expression on his face as a nurse led him to Mel's room.

Mel's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Yami walk in, carrying white daisies, none the less.

"Hi, Mel."

Mel looked at him. He was wearing black jeans and a green shirt. He sat down in the chair by her bed, holding the daisies awkwardly.

"What do you want?" She frowned at him.

He put the flowers in an empty vase on her drawers and shrugged, "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" _You don't care…you may have called the ambulance for me, but it was only so you didn't have any guilt on your own conscience. You don't care about me, you don't feel for me how I feel for you._

"How do you feel?"

"You don't care," _Sometimes I wish you did, but you don't._

Yami sighed, Mel confused him, she hadn't smiled when she'd seen him…why would she have? She hated him. "I'm sorr…"

"Stop," Mel rolled her eyes, "Don't apologise, Yami, it's pointless."

"Maybe I should go," Yami thought for a moment then got up.

"Sit the fuck down."

"Okay…" Yami scratched his neck and sat down, waiting for Mel to say something. He watched the clock, the little silver minute hand moved five times before Mel spoke.

"Words mean nothing, Yami…My mother told me she loved me, then she left. Don't tell me you're sorry…show me…"

Yami looked at Mel, "How am I meant to do that?"

Mel bit her lip, "If you really are sorry, you'll find a way."

Yami played with one of his blonde bangs, "I was so scared when I saw you…Mel, really…"

"There you go again…all you do is talk, Yami. Actions speak louder than words…"

Yami felt frustrated._ What does she want me to do? I was so worried about her…why can't she just believe me? _"I don't understand, Mel."

"See, that's why you fail," She glared.

"No, I fail because you won't accept that I actually care about you!"

"No, that's the thing. You do not care about me. You think you do, but really that's just your guilty conscience. You don't care about me, yes you were worried, that means nothing, a few days ago you hated my guts, you can't just suddenly like me it doesn't work like that, Yams."

_I never hated you. Why would I? I was mad at you for about five minutes when we first met, at the beach I thought things might have changed a bit, but we just keep going in circles, trying to hurt each other…and it's working._

_I don't want this to keep happening…_

Mel wanted Yami to say something, to tell her he meant everything he said and that he'd never fight with her ever again…he stayed silent.

_You have no idea how I feel, do you Yami? I only just worked it out myself, I've never felt this way, but this is unmistakeable. The reason I get so upset when you say mean things is because I actually care what you think…If anyone else told me I was worthless, I'd laugh in their face, but when it comes from you, I can't just laugh it off, it cuts me, deeply. It really makes me want to cry, and that's saying something. I wish you could see how I really felt, I want to show you what it's like to feel this way…I would if you'd let me._

Yami played with his chain, then he looked at Mel, "You looked so vulnerable, so scared…I wanted to make it up to you, make everything up to you, but I never wanted to have to do it like this…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you've made nothing up to me by helping me."

Yami had to smile at that, "No, that doesn't make me feel any better at all."

Mel looked at him, "Didn't think it would."

"When do you think you'll be out?"

Mel shrugged, "The doctor says I'm healing quite well, I should be out within two days, but once I am I have to rest at Tea's for a while and come in for regular check-ups. The worst injury was my head, but luckily there was no damage to my brain. Also my arm will be in a sling for a while, but that's nothing."

"Okay, then Mel…you know what?"

"No, please tell me, Yami, I'm dying to know," She smirked.

"As soon as you feel up to it, I'm going to take you somewhere and make you forget that you ever hated me."

"What you mean like a date?" Mel snorted. _Is he for real?_

"More like a friendly gathering."

"No, way am I going anywhere with you," _As much as I want to, I can't let you know that!_

"Well too bad, you won't have a choice. It wouldn't be a date, Mel, just my way of showing you that I'm sorry and I want to move on," _Where is this all coming from? Deep within my soul? Urgh...I disgust myself sometimes._

"What do you mean I have no choice?" _He's getting persistent; does he actually want me to like him?_

"I mean that if I have to drag you, I will. We don't get along well, but I want to change that Mel."

"What would that achieve?" _Here's the part where you tell me how you feel._

"I'd get less headaches. Really, Mel your yelling is painful," Yami said, nervously.

"Oh, okay…" _Wrong again, Mel, you idiot, you're talking to YAMI MUTO the guy has NO emotions. Why do I think I can change him? I'm just a girl…he's probably got hundreds of girls after him; I'm an insignificant exchange student._

"Listen, I know I was a dickhead, a jerk, an asshole and various other horrible things, I made you feel bad and you didn't deserve that."

"Are you going anywhere with that statement or what?" _I should throw that machine that my drip is hooked to at him…yeah, that'd work…_

"I would if you'd give me a chance…"

"Okay, Yami, you gotta deal. When I'm out of here and I feel better, you can take me on this friendly gathering of yours…" Mel sniggered at the look on Yami's face.

"I know what you're thinking, Mel. It is under no circumstances a date; you don't want that, I don't want that, so let it be understood."

"Of course Yami," Mel rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Good."

"Hey, wait a second….why weren't you here yesterday?"

_Oh crap what do I say? _"I…felt it would be best to wait…"

"I asked for you to come by yesterday, If you wanted to 'make things up to me' then you would've come!"

"Stop yelling, you'll hurt yourself…"

"Answer the fucking question."

"I just didn't want to come by," _I WAS EMBARRESSED! OKAY? Yes, that's right, I didn't want to see you. I was scared you'd be hurt, I was afraid to see you laying here surrounded by tubes. Yes, I'm glad I came, because now I see that you haven't gotten worse, if anything you look better, you have no idea how glad I am._

"Maybe you should leave," Mel grunted looking at the clock.

"I'll be back, Mel," Yami headed for the door and opened it.

"Phft, I'll believe that when I see it Yams," She watched him walk out and close the door, as she listened to his boots against the tiles she murmered to herself, "I'll be waiting…"

**A/N:**

**Robina: You said this would be up by 4. It's now past 6!**

**Driven: My sister dragged me away to brainstorm ideas for her story…**

**Robina: Oh of course, you owe me another chap now!**

**Driven: I really think I should update Melancholy Perfection…**

**Robina: -cocks shotty- Oh really?**


	15. Blinded By The Sun

Love's Puppet

Chapter 15: Blinded By The Sun

**A/N:**

**Driven: Yay I'm updating again! Also, to anyone who's waiting for a melancholy perfection update, I'll try to put one up either tonight or tomorrow after school **

**Robina: Yeesh how many fanfics are you working on?**

**Driven: …um…eight…**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-oh or Sweeney Todd, or Alice in Wonderland or Pokemon…Is that all?**

**Driven: -sigh- Yes, that's all…**

Ash sent Mel a quick text as she walked out the door to go to school.

Hey, Mel. You feelin any better? Hope so. Gonna suck without u at school. I'll come by the hospital tomorrow. Promise. I have some pretty awsm news.  
-Ash.

She grabbed her bag and walked out. When she got to school he walked to her group's spot and sat with Tea, "Hey, Tea," She smiled. Joey and Yami were duelling, Tristan was watching them, and Bakura wasn't there.

"Have you heard from Mel?" Tea asked, making Yami look up.

"I texted her a moment ago, but she could be sleeping. How was she when you saw her, Yami?"

Yami snorted, "As sarcastic as ever."

Ash giggled at that. Tea frowned, "When do you guys reckon she'll be out?"

"Well, the doctor's want her to stay for at least four more days…but she's Mel after all, she hates being cooped up like that, so I say she'll be in for maybe two more before she convinces them to let her leave."

"Hahahaha, that sounds about right," Joey laughed then looked back at Yami, "You're move, bro."

Yami shook himself, "Um, yeah, sorry got distracted…oh crap did…did you just kill my dark magician?"

"How long 'ave you been out for?" Joey laughed.

"A while, I guess," _Since, SHE was mentioned…_

Ash laughed at the look on Yami's face. "You have the hots for Mel!"

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

Suddenly Ash felt arms around her waist. Bakura put his head on her shoulder, "Hey…"

She turned around, feeling surprised, facing him, "Oh hey, 'Kura."

"Wait a second. Bakura comes to school blushing, hugs Ashlyn and she's now callin' 'im, 'Kura'? Is there somethin' we dunno?"

Ash tried to think of something to say…she knew Bakura would be too embarrassed to speak…turns out she was wrong.

"Ash is my girlfriend now," Bakura said, happily, as if he was very proud of himself.

Ash smiled at him, as she as he was he clearly didn't mind showing affection in public, the two of them sat down next to each other one the grass.

"Wait what?" Tristan said, "Really?"

"Really," Bakura nodded.

Tea jumped up and hugged Ash, then went back to her seat, "That's sooo cool! It's about time Bakura had a girlfriend."

Bakura laughed, then glanced at Ash. _We only just got together…Wills he still like me tomorrow?_

XXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Yami was pretty tired. Heck, he'd been up all night, thinking, well until he'd finally fallen asleep. Sometimes he really hated her for that, no…he could never hate her. She was too special, to him.

He walked out of class and grabbed his backpack.

"Hey Yami, you wanna duel when we get home?" That was his younger brother, Yugi.

"Sorry, Yugi, I'm visiting Mel."

"What? You really are serious about her aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you last night," Yugi prodded Yami's ribs.

Yami swallowed, "That was nothing."

"Oh so you do, know what I'm talking about. I hope you know you kept me awake half the night.

"It was a nightmare Yugi…"

"Well you were screaming an awful lot," Yugi snorted as they kept walking.

"No, really, it was a nightmare…yeah, she was in it, but it was so…weird…I was there and she was there…I kept trying to speak to her but whenever I told her something, she'd say something horrible back, the argument kept going until it was at a stage where she just said, 'I hate you' over and over again…urgh, a…and that look in her eyes…it was the same as the other day when we fought, she looked angry, but more than anything she looked scared and confused…I want…ed to…help but, she wouldn't let me."

"Wow, you're in deep," Yugi chuckled.

"Deep in what?" Yami asked.

"Love of course," Yugi said, simply.

"That's impossible. I know nothing about 'love' therefore, it's nothing to me, and I can't experience it."

"That's not true. Love is an emotion, a feeling, even with no training or experience everyone can feel love. It's like this. If you kept a person in the dark for years, never letting them see the sun, if you suddenly put them outside do you think they'd ask what the bright yellow light was?"

Yami smiled, "No, they'd just enjoy it."

"Exactly."

Yami kept smiling as they walked inside.

He changed into jeans and a blue shirt, then grabbed his bike and rode to the hospital.

XXXXXXX

Mel heard a knock on her door, "C'mon in," She called out, maybe it was Ashlyn, though she wasn't due till tomorrow.

There he was, confused smile, today he was holding bright orange gerberas. He put them on her cabinet and sat down, "How are you doing today, Mel?" He asked, trying his best to be nice.

"You came," She noted. _That makes my day so much better._

"Of course I did, I wanted to see you," He smiled, wanting so badly to reach out for her hand.

"I didn't think you really meant it," She laughed.

"Well, I did, so will you quit doubting me? I told you I want to makes things up to you, and I will."

"Hmm."

"When will you be out of here?"

Mel sighed, "Urgh, I'm hoping to escape soon, I keep asking the doctors but they just change the subject…"

"Are you still in pain?"

"A few days ago, a car ran over me, yes, I'm fucking in pain. I just cannot stand it here, it's so stupid."

"I bet."

"Well for as long as we're making conversation…How was your day?"

"Boring, until I realised something."

"What was that?" She asked, vaguely interested.

"Yugi helped me to figure it out…"

"Yugi helped you to figure WHAT out?" Mel asked. _As much as I like you, you're pretty frustrating._

"He relly got me thinking…then it hit me."

"WHAT HIT YOU?"

"I'm Mel's doctor, she needs her rest, I'm here to give her her medications. I'm sorry, you'll have to leave."

Yami sighed. _Shit. _"Okay then…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yami?" Mel asked, taking a glass of water from the doctor.

"Of course," _How else do you expect me to get through the day? _

**A/N:**

**Robina: That chapter accomplished nothing at all!**

**Driven: Did you even read it?**

**Robina: No, I didn't, I'm just here to disclaim.**

**Driven: Is that sarcasm?**

**Robina: You'll never know.**

**Review, if you dare!**


	16. The Confident Becomes The Shy

Love's Puppet

Chapter 16: The Confident Becomes The Shy

**A/N: Well, it's currently the night before Robina's b-day, so this'll be up a little after midnight. I haven't decided how many updates I'm giving you but all the same, Happy Birthday, Evil Robina, my uber best pimpin buddy ;)**

**Robina: -blows party whistle- Yay! It's my birthday!**

**Driven: -gives banana- Happy Birthday!**

**Robina: -looks at banana and sobs- this is the… -sniff- happiest day of my life…**

Mel rolled her eyes as the Doctor explained that she was still too sick to leave, before he walked out of her room. Not five minutes later, Ashlyn came in, a box of chocolates in her arms.

"More chocolates?" Mel asked from her bed.

"Of course they're an ancient cure," Ash grinned putting it on Mel's lap. Mel opened it, tossed a chocolate at Ash and began to eat one herself.

"I have news," Ash smiled.

"What?" Mel asked, questioning the strange look in her friend's eyes.

"I have a boyfriend…" Ash hinted, grinning widely.

"Phft. What?" Mel pursed her lips, "Really? Who?"

Ash blushed a little, "Bakura…"

"Oh my freakin' god! Have you kissed?"

"Well yeah but only on the lips," Ash muttered.

"This is the part where I scream like an idiot isn't it?"

"If this were a sitcom or a tv show, yes, it's not though."

"Oh thank god. Seriously though that's really cool, good for you! Speaking of boyfriends…"

"OHMYGOSH! You like Yami Muto!" Ash quipped immediately.

Mel sighed loudly and ate another chocolate, "What the frick gave you that idea?"

Ash giggled, "So you do? Hahahahaha!"

"Stop your stupid giggling," Mel threw a wrapper at her friend, "I do not."

"Then what were you gonna say?" Ash smart-mouthed.

"Shut up…okay maybe I do have a teensy thing for him…but it's nothing," Mel stuttered.

"Oh, sure," Ashlyn sighed.

"Fine, okay."

"He took me on a date, we hung at the park…under a cherry tree, it was so gorgeous…he really makes me feel like I'm worth something," Ash smiled vaguely, "I really like him a lot."

"I think it's really cute, I knew he liked you."

"Ha, thanks for the hints," Ash said, being sarcastic, she grabbed another chocolate, "How you been feeling?"

"A little better, I want to be out in a few days, I think if I argue enough they'll let me leave."

"Good plan. Hah, okay, Well I better go wait by my phone, Kura promised he'd call me!"

"You freak," Mel stuck out her tongue as her friend waved and rushed off.

Mel put the chocolate box on her table and leaned back, she pulled the itchy hospital blanket up around her neck. Her head was hurting badly today…some extra painkillers would be nice. She yawned and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Mel," Yami nudged her. She opened her blue eyes and stared at him for a moment, then blushed realising he wasn't an illusion.

She sat turned and sat up, "Hey, Yami."

He put today's flowers, an assortment of white, yellow and pink lilies, on her cabinet and sat down next to her.

"Uh…how are you going today, Mel?" He smiled a little, she looked better than last time.

"I'm okay, I hope I'll be out soon, maybe a day or two."

"Aren't you still resting?"

"Yeah but if I put up a fuss, I'm sure they'll want me gone," She smirked.

"School is boring…"

"Huh?"

"I have no one to fight with, it's just not the same," Yami joked.

Mel smiled, "Yeah, I miss you guys…even you, Yami…"

"Uh…yeah…" He sighed, she looked so different lately…in the last few weeks Yami's opinions had changed, and his image of Mel had too. She wasn't just the sarcastic smart as girl anymore…she was different, she was that girl with sparkly blue eyes, who hardly ever smiled, and never at him. Yugi had said he was in love, but he couldn't be, he was only a teenager…but still did that really matter? When he looked at her, when he thought of her…he just couldn't explain that feeling. She was so amazing, but he didn't have the guts to tell her.

"Okay, here's the plan," Mel began, "I get out by Thursday, rest and chill on Friday, then on Saturday, you owe me big."

"You're joking right?"

"No, just yesterday, you said you'd make things up to me," She smirked, "Where ya taking me, Yams?"

"Uh, I dunno Mel…how bout I keep it a surprise, I'll just come by Tea's on Saturday, if you're outta this dump."

"If they don't let me out, I'll stab them all with my hair clip," She gave him an evil look.

Yami looked around the boring room, he felt sorry for Mel. Still, she needed to be there it was for the best, she was still very injured. He could tell. Every time she moved too much, she'd grimace slightly in pain…He couldn't help but think it was his fault she was hurting so much. Maybe if he'd been walking faster he'd have been there, before the car hit, he could've pushed her out of the way. Ringing the ambulance hadn't been saving her, if he'd have saved her she wouldn't be in terrible pain. No, he was no hero.

"Yami? Are you alright? You look so distant," Mel frowned at the boy next to her.

"No, Mel I'm not alright. Every night I have these fucking dreams, where the ambulance doesn't get there fast enough and you bleed to death, right in front of me…I never ever see your eyes again, or your smile, nothing."

Mel frowned, "Uh, Yami…What are you on about?"

"Mel, I realise you probably aren't thinking straight at the moment but…what do you think I mean? I mean that I hate the fact that you're in this place! I come in here, all the time, and you're in pain, or you're sleeping so you don't feel the pain, all because of me!"

"Yami," Mel wanted to squeeze his hand, but she wasn't sure what he'd do, so she didn't, "None of this is your fault."

"It is to me, maybe you don't realise just how bad I feel about what happened!" Yami bit his lip.

"If you feel bad about me being hurt, that means you don't hate me," Mel smiled a bit.

Yami nodded, "Mel, I already told you, I don't hate you…I just can't."

"You need to stop beating yourself up. I was lucky you were nearby, you really did save me, no matter what you think," Mel frowned at him, "I'm alive and I'm healing fast. I feel quite fine, and I'll be out in a few days, thanks to you, Yami."

"Hmm."

"Hey, what was it you were trying to tell me, the other day, that Yugi said?"

Yami laughed nervously, "That! Oh hahahaha, that's um, nothing. Well it was something, something quite big actually…Um, Well, he just mentioned that perhaps I might urm," He mumbled the last part quickly. "haveextremelystrongfeelings for you." 

"Huh?" Mel asked, literally not having heard the last part of his stammered speech.

"Uh, I think I should go…Um, I'll see you on the weekend, yeah?"

"I guess," She shrugged. _Jerk! Way to get out of talking to me!_

Yami got up and turned to leave.

"Yami!"

"Yes?" He turned back towards the girl, the girl he wanted to be with so badly…

Mel sighed and reached out, she quickly squeezed his wrist and mumbled, "See you soon," before watching him leave.

**A/N:**

**Robina: -parties-**

**Driven: -parties with-**

**Okay I'm sorry this one's short and forgive any mistakes, it's late/early as hell here and I'm super tired, imma sleep fo' a while, then update some more XD  
Review please.**


	17. Maybe It's True

Love's Puppet

Chapter 17: Maybe It's True

**A/N:**

**Again, Happy freakin Birthday, Robina =P**

**Robina: Yay! Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Yeah Imma go eat a plum now. –eats plum-**

It was Thursday and Mel was sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed, packing things into her bag. Somehow she'd managed to convince the hospital staff that she was fine. They'd give her medications to Tea's parents when they arrived to pick her up in a little while. She zipped up the bag and yawned, in all truth she actually did feel okay, she'd always been a fast healer. Her arm was still in a sling, but apparently that'd just been a pulled muscle, and she was allowed to take it out, she just hadn't bothered. She slowly stood, her body still aching. She looked in the small mirror on top of the set of drawers, "Urgh my hair looks terrible," She smiled a little. He'd only been in for a little while, but it hadn't had the greatest effect on her weight, she looked weaker, hospital food was terrible. She tried to lift her bag up, nope, not happening…she couldn't.

"Maybe I should just sit until Tea gets here," She mumbled, sitting down.

About twenty minutes later, Tea bounced in, "Mel! Hey! How are you going?"

"I'm alright…help me with this bag, please," Mel smiled.

"Sure, uh what about the flowers?" Tea asked. Yesterday, Yami had dropped in for just a moment, because he had to get back to his grandpa's shop, and he'd given her another bunch of flowers, this time it had been a bunch of light pink roses and lavender.

"Take them too," Mel said.

They walked out to the car.

XXXXXXX

Mel walked to her room and very slowly stretched her arm up, she took the other one from its sling, "Oh…Ouch," She frowned, moving it gently to stretch it. She sighed, well at least she was out of that hell hole.

"Mel, here's your bag, I can help you unpack a bit later. I'm guessing you want to freshen up, so I put some new shampoo and stuff in the shower for you to use," Tea's mum, smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Gardner," Mel nodded as she walked to the bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower.

When she was done she got dressed. It felt great to finally have her boots back on. She smiled, doing up the last one of the buttons on her shorts and putting her scarf around her neck.

She walked to her room and began to unpack her things. Tea had already folded her clothes and put them away so she was left to unpack gifts and cards. Five boxes of chocolate, two fluffy teddies and a get well balloon later, she began looking through the cards. One from her father, with a long message making sure she was alright, that he'd sent over, she smiled he always was worrying, putting it on her desk. There were cards from Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea, each with a heartfelt message wishing her the best of health. She turned her bag upside down and another card fluttered out. She hadn't seen this one yet, she read it. It was from Yami. It said inside: To Mel. From Yami. No sappy message, not even a simple: get well soon. Nothing. She rolled her eyes. _I guess this is his idea of a get well message…jerk._

She put out the rest of her cards on the desk. She walked out to the kitchen and found a vase and filled it with water. She carried it back, careful to not hurt herself too much. She put it on her bedside table and put the bunch of flowers from Yami in it.

She sat on her bed, feeling anxious. She decided to text Ashlyn.

Ash. I'm out of hospital! XD Plz come to Tea's.  
-Mel.

Ash was laying on her bed, texting Bakura. It was around noon and she'd been texting him all day. She sent another message to him.

Well, I'm glad to hear you liked Saturday. Hahahaha Just so you know, I'm glad you kissed me that night.

He replied after a few moments.

Yeah, I'm glad too. I know we haven't known each other that long, but, I really like you, Ashlyn.

She smiled down at her phone. _He's so sweet! Wow._

Same here, 'Kura. You're the best part of this student exchange program.

As she sent that txt, another came through. From Mel. She read it. 

"MEL'S OUT OF HOSPITAL! SHE'S FREE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" She screamed and pocketed her phone and jumped from her bed, racing out the door and down to Tea's house.

She got to the door panting, and knocked. Mel answered she looked better than last time she'd seen her, but still a little tired.

"Mel!" Ash hugged her.

"Can't breathe…." Mel stammered.

Ash broke away, "Oops, sorry. Well, you're out. How's it feel?"

"Strange," Mel joked, as they walked to her room, "Seriously though, I feel way better to be home. Hahaha. What've you been doing?"

"Texting 'Kura," Ash smiled happily, as another text came through.

Well, it's good to hear that I mean something to someone. What are up too?

"Yeesh," Mel laughed, "Gross."

"It's cute and you know it," Ash stuck her tongue out and replied.

I just walked to Tea's. Mel's out of hospital. I'll talk to you later, because I want to spend some time with her.

She put her phone away and layed on Mel's bed. She grabbed a chocolate and started eating it.

"You really like him, huh?" Mel pursed her lips, grabbing a chocolate.

Ash smiled for a while, "Yeah…It's weird, he was so strange when I first met him…but now, I don't know…I feel so weird when I'm near him, it's just…it's…"

"Amazing?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, amazing, wonderful everything like that. Plus he's so sweet, I always thought that guys were just assholes, but he's not. He's so…kind. Also, have you seen is eyes?"

"Urr…Brown….aren't they?"

Ash sighed, looking into the distance, "More like chocolate…and his hair, it's like satin snow."

Mel raised an eyebrow, "Are you feelin'alright?"

"Hah…sorry, I do tend to drabble on and on. Anyway, How do you feel?"

"I'm okay…I'm just irritated…"

"About?" Ash grabbed another chocolate.

"Yami Muto."

"Oh, that, He'll come around."

"No, no, no. I mean I wish he'd quit pretending he cared. He feels guilty because I got hurt, but he doesn't actually care about me. He just thinks he should, and that's why he pretends too. It's so annoying, he'd visit me and tell me he was sorry, but he's not."

"Oh, you didn't see him in the waiting room. Did you?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Mel, Blaire, you are a freaking moron."

"Uh…excuse me?" Mel asked.

"He was so scared, he kept pacing and muttering to himself. He was freaking shaking. You could see it in his eyes, Mel, he kept talking softly, saying he was sorry, that he regretted everything. He just wanted to you to be okay," Ash explained.

"Um…Really?" Mel asked, folding a chocolate wrapper in her hands.

"Yes, really. I'd never seen anyone so worried…really, Mel. I think he might be serious when he says he cares about you."

"We'll see."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

Mel shrugged, "Yami, said that…on Saturday, he'd take me out somewhere."

"What as in, like on a date?" Ash frowned.

"Uh, not as such, no…I'm not sure what we decided it was, but still, I'm actually kinda looking forward to it."

"So you DO like him!" Ash grinned.

Mel sighed.

**A/N:**

**Robina: I claim this abyss in the name of bananananananaaaaas.**

**Driven: !**

**Robina: No!**

**Driven: Yes!**

**Marik: Shut up! Some of us are trying to read the World Domination Manual!**

**Please Review. ^.^**


	18. Prove It

Love's Puppet

Chapter 18: Prove It

**A/N:**

**I swear if I say Happy Birthday to you again, Robina, I'll explode.**

**Robina: -has nothing to say-**

**Driven: just read!**

It was Saturday, about eleven, Mel was already dressed, she hadn't made much of an effort. She was in her usual outfit. Black shorts, combat boots, blue shirt and her scarf, today she'd put on a black waistcoat as well, instead of her usual belt around her waist. Yami was at the door. Had been for some time. He'd knocked twice and rug the doorbell three times. She was dawdling. She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to put on makeup? Urgh, no.

She finally walked out and answered the door, "Hi."

He sighed, "Hi, Mel. You coming?"

"Sure," She nodded and walked out, "What ahave you got in store for me,Yami?" She joked, a slightly cruel tone in her voice.

It took a lot of strength for Yami to not throw a comeback at her, "Like I said, I'll make everything up to you. Firs thing's first, we're going to go shopping."

"I don't have any money."

"That's fine," He pulled out his wallet, "I do."

He walked ahead of her, until they reached the Domino Mall.

She leaned against a chair for a second, "Did you have to walk so fast, Yami?" She glared, "I'm still hurt."

"Um. Oh, I'm sorry…Anyway. Have you gotten any souvenirs yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet."

"Great! You can buy whatever you want today," He smiled at her, handing over his wallet.

"Uh…You're kidding…right?" She looked at the wallet in her hand, that had cash as well as Yami's bank card in it.

"No, I don't work at Kame Game for nothing. Go ahead, anything you want."

"Wow…Uh…thanks…"

"You wanna look around?" He asked as she got up. He would've held her hand, but…she just would've rejected him.

"Yeah sure," She followed him into a book store. She walked over to the manga section, "Wow there's so many…"

"You like manga?" He asked, casually picking one up and flipping through.

"Yeah!"

"Kay, then buy some."

"You're sure?" She asked, picking one of her favourites up.

"Yes, Mel, go on."

She almost squealed, gathering up some books that she wanted. She bought them and they left the store.

"Uh…thanks so much Yami," She grinned. He took the bag so she didn't have to hold it.

"It's fine, you wanna go somewhere else? Clothes store maybe?"

"Uh…okay then…that'd be cool," She nodded. _What's he doing this for? He…still doesn't feel the same, he just wants me to feel better, that's all._

She walked over to one of the clothing shops. There were posters all over the walls ad loud music pumping through it. _I guess this is the Japanese equivalent, of an overpriced clothing shop. Wow, everything's so cool…It's like all so different, and eccentric! _She wasn't overly into fashion, but this shop was really cool. In the end the only things she got were a one sleeved yellow and red tie-dyed shirt, it was quite pretty and had a slight ruffle hanging around the neckline, which would reach around the top of her chest, so it wasn't too 'skanky' she also got a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans which were covered in decorative black zips, over the legs. As they walked to the food court Yami asked her something.

"Well, how are you liking your day?"

"Well, I guess it's good. I'm a little bit over shopping, though," She handed him his wallet.

He bought them both a stick of mitarashi dango and paid the woman at the counter.

"What's this?" She looked at the rice dumpling.

"Just try it," He rolled his eyes as they kept walking around the mall.

She took a bite of it, "Woah…that's good."

"Yup," He nodded. _Hahahaha, she looks so pretty. I just want to hug her…urgh, but I can't. Maybe now, she knows that I really am sorry._

"So now what?" She asked, still eating the mitarashi dango.

"Anything you want to do? We'll do whatever you want…"

"I just want to talk…" She said, sitting down at a table. He sat across from her and threw his skewer in the bin.  
She waited for him to say something, he sighed, "You know, I really do care about you, Mel…and I really am sorry…I hope you can see that…"

"Yami, everything today, it's been great, you've been so nice, still I can't help but think you aren't sorry, you're just trying to clear your conscience …"

"Mel, it isn't like that really. I'm just trying to show you how I feel."

"H…How do you feel?" She asked, finishing her food and playing with the skewer.

"If I told you you'd laugh at me, and I hate it when you do that."

"I would've guessed you just hated me altogether," She scowled.

"Mel! Can you just quit it? Seriously, I'm trying my best to be nice…"

"Oh."

"It…it's hard for me, I never know what to say to you," He sighed.

"You seem to have plenty to say when you're being abusive," She smirked.

"Nothing I do, is good enough, is it?"

"What are you talking about Yami? I'm just kidding around…You're always so serious."

_Only because I want you to understand the way I feel…It's all your fault, I've never ever felt this way…for anyone…except you. _"Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know…" She sighed, and shrugged.

"I didn't know how else to make you know I was sorry, so I decided to take you shopping, but even now, you still think I hate you…I don't get it."

"No, I don't think you hate me. You just don't feel the way I do."

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Yami growled. _You have no idea, do you, Mel? _

"Forget it, Yami."

He stood up, "No! No I won't forget it! I want you to know that I'm sorry for being so horrible, but frankly, I am sick of saying sorry. If you were a forgiving person, then you would have accepted me long ago. I'm sorry, Mel. There you go, I fucking said it again!"

"Yami…I," She pursed her lips as he stood up and walked around the table so they were standing face to face.

"No. Shut up and let me talk!" He crossed his arms, "I feel so bad, for being a jerk to you, I was so freakin' worried when you were in hospital. I couldn't sleep for days afterwards. Every single time I close my eyes…I see you covered in blood…then I see you scowling at me like you fucking always do! How do you think that makes me feel? You don't know how I really feel! Do you?"

Mel stood up slowly so she was standing across from him, she put a hand on her hips, "No, but I…"

"Mel! Please, listen to me! I don't want to fight! I'm trying to make you realise that I want to be friends. I take you shopping, literally hand over my bankcard with access to all the money I've earned and saved. I buy you lunch, carry around your bags and make conversation even though I have no idea what to say, and still it's not enough! I'm just not good enough for you! Am I, Mel?"

"I never said that…I just…you don't know how I feel either," She glared, but she didn't mean it. _Why do you have to act like this Yami? Just when I thought we might be getting somewhere._

"Well you know what? I'm sick of this crap!"

She went to reply, not sure what she was going to say, but he cut her off. He put a hand to the back of her neck, and quickly pulled her forward. His lips collided with hers and he kissed her, hard, in a beautiful mix of hatred and love.

He broke away, she was still shocked. He sighed, and bit his lip, "Carry your own stuff home," He snorted and walked off.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Oh mah Gawds they kissed!**

**Driven: You had better believe it**

**Robina: Woo! Epic! –claps-**

**Review you some free sushi :D**

**Robina, if you get the -Man reference, you win one free piece of innocence ;)**


	19. Why Can't You See?

Love's Puppet

Chapter 19: Why Can't You See?

**A/N:**

**Robina: You know what I don't get…coasters!**

**Driven: what?**

**Robina: And what the heck is up with placemats?**

**Driven: They're used to preserve a table or other surface from stains.**

**Robina: Then why do we have tablecloths?**

**Driven: -facepalm-**

Mel watched Yami storm off. _He kissed me…_She should've been happy, so why did she feel like she was going to cry? After standing in shock for a little while, she gathered up her things, the bag of books and her clothes, as well as a few other things she'd bought on her way around the mall like a key ring, that said: Screw Tokyo, I love Domino City and a new jigsaw puzzle. There was also a new set of sketching pencils and some watercolour paints.

"Headline of the day: Injured American girl is forced to drag shopping bags home after being deserted by her supposed 'friend'," Mel grabbed her things and started to walk out, in the opposite direction of Yami.

XXXXXX

She got back to Tea's house and dragged her stuff inside.

"He took you shopping?" Tea smiled, "How kind!"

"Bah! Yami? Kind? You make me laugh, Tea, now help me with these freakin' bags…"

"Oh! Here!" Tea grabbed the bulk of the items from Mel and helped her take them to her room, "Well how did it go?"

"Fine," Mel lied.

"Why didn't he help you home?"

"He had to uh…dash off…unexpectedly," Mel shrugged putting her things down and slumping on the bed.

"You could probably use a sleep," I'll knock when dinner is ready, but till then just get some rest," Tea smiled and walked off.

Mel nodded. She sighed. _That bastard…kissed me…that complete…fucking jerk…that utterly…annoying…individual…that idiot that freaking charismatic amazing guy that I cannot get off my mind… _"What have you done Yami? How did you do this?" She turned around and curled up a little, wanting to sleep, she was tired after all. She did sleep, she'd hoped she'd dream of him, but she didn't she just slept. She woke up a few hours later, to a knock at her door.

"Come in," She mumbled, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Here, you can eat yours in here," Tea smiled, bringing in a plate of chicken crepes, "I made dinner tonight, so I hope you like it," She smiled, putting the plate on Mel's desk with a glass of fresh juice.

"Thanks Tea, it smells really good."

"Have you been able to get some rest?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now," Mel nodded.

"Here's your medication as well," She put the tablets down. There was a pain one, something Mel couldn't pronounce that was meant for stopping infections as well as something the doctor had described as a 'general healing tablet' which was supposed to aid in the healing process and would help her stay more alert during the day, so she could sleep better at night.

Mel thanked her and Tea left, saying to call out if she needed anything.

Mel sat at her desk and started eating the savoury pancakes, they were great. She downed all three tablets at once with juice, grimacing a little as they went down, "Urgh."

She ate and took her plate to the kitchen, then went back to her room. She was bored now so she grabbed the jigsaw puzzle. She bought it on a whim, when she'd seen it in a shop while Yami was deciding what they should eat. It was going to be a scene of downtown Tokyo at night, huge buildings, bright lights, that kind of thing. She flipped the box and let all the pieces fall out.

"This'll be tough," She pursed her lips and laid on her stomach, she began to flip all the pieces around the correct way. She'd done about twenty of them when her phone beeped. A txt. She grabbed it and went back to flipping pieces. It was, of course, from Ashlyn Greyback.

Hey-hey! How'd your 'date' go?

She rolled her eyes and replied.

Crap.

She flicked a few more pieces around the right way and her phone beeped again.

Why? What happened?

Mel glared at the message, "I don't wanna talk about it," She grunted and threw her phone across the room.

She sighed, and finished up flipping the pieces upright. She stayed up the rest of the night arranging bits of the jigsaw, she didn't get it finished but she managed some progress. At around three a.m. she looked at the clock, "Oh crap!" She bit her lip. _I should probably get some rest. _She looked down at a piece of a taxi and a half-finished skyscraper. _I'll finish you later._

She got up, "Ouch! Crap!" She frowned. _That's right, NOT meant to put my weight on that arm…ah that hurts…_She got up and began to undo the buckles on her combat boots, she kicked them off and undressed. She changed into pyjamas and crawled under the purple covers of the bed she was using. She would be in Domino for a little while longer, but sooner or later she had to leave. The idea was that the American students, which had been her, Ashlyn, a boy they didn't know very well called Tyler and a another girl, who was a senior back at their old school, called Maddison, were meant to stay long enough to get a report card, to show that they could learn in a different environment, under different circumstances and rules. For as long as they'd been there, Mel had enjoyed the schooling, the lessons were reasonably okay and she felt she'd get good marks.

She pulled the blanket up to her neck and curled over on her side, suddenly a lot more tired than she had been before.

She woke up, at about ten, to a voice outside her door. Tea, of course.

"Mel…Are you up? There's someone at the door for you…"

"They can wait," Mel snapped, yawning.

"It's Yami."

"I'll be out in a second," Mel growled, pulling herself out of bed and getting dressed, she put on her black shorts and a blue singlet and walked out. She grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

Tea left to tell Yami that Mel was getting ready.

Mel dragged a brush through her black hair and, with a tired look on her face went to the door. She opened it.

There he was, apologetic look, violet eyes staring at her, a hand behind his back.

"Yami…uh…Hey," She mumbled.

"Mel?"

"Um…yes?" _What's he gonna say? Will he kiss me again? That'd be nice…_

"I know that I said some bad things yesterday but umm."

She nodded, "Yeah, Yami, you…you did…"

"Argh! Listen I don't know what to say…"

"You're such a jerk, Yami, I just I want to understand you…but I, I just **can't**," She said, firmly, she couldn't have him put her through any more stress, she frowned.

He rolled his eyes. _Here we go again. I knew she didn't feel the same…_

"I got this for you," He muttered, pressing something into her hand. It was a teddy bear, with soft, bright, aqua-blue fur. It had a violet velvet bow around its neck, and little black-bead eyes.

As Yami turned to walk away, Mel stared down at the bear and quickly said, "Wait!"

He turned back to her. Mel frowned, "Why, Yami?"

He looked at her, his deep violet eyes and his usually firm voice full of uncertain pain, "I saw it and…I thought of those fucking beautiful eyes you have."

Once again, Mel had to watch Yami walk away. Nothing had ever made her hurt so much than watching him leave without even glancing back. She just stood there until he was gone. She looked down at the bear. Mel squeezed it tight, it was scented like vanilla.

"C'mon," She said to the bear, and walked inside to finish her skyscraper, with a pain running through her. That pain had nothing to do with the accident.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Yay for not earning money for this! –is broke-**

**Review and you get a free teddy bear. XD**


	20. My Star In The Dark Sky

Love's Puppet

Chapter 20: My Star In The Dark Sky

**A/N:**

**Again, Robina. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD**

**Robina: I got a duck!**

**Driven: Don't say mean things about me! –cries-**

**Robina: I meant this… -holds up crystal duck- but uh…whatever… o.0**

"There," Mel smiled, finishing one side of the building.

"You're gonna be on that forever," Joked Ashlyn, who'd just gotten there and was watching her piece the puzzle together.

"Am not."

"Well, anyway, tell me what happened on Saturday!"

"Urgh, I don't want to talk about it," Mel sighed.

"Why not? Just tell me or I'll pester you forever!"

"Fine! He kissed me…"

"Oh my freakin god! That's so great! You guys are just perfect for each other!"

"That's just the thing…we aren't…he still hates me…"

"Which would explain why he kissed you," Ash smirked sarcastically.

Mel continued the sarcasm, "And why he got me this," She held up the teddy.

"Aw that's so sweet!"

"Well, I'm glad things make sense to you."

"It's obvious! He has feelings for you, but you make him nervous because of that, and he doesn't know how to act, so gets frustrated, then he tries to show you he doesn't mean it by showering you with gifts, it's so romantic," Ash grinned.

Mel rolled her eyes and Ash continued, "Of course, not as romantic as Kura…" She smiled to herself.

"Yeesh, did you fall fast enough for him?" Mel snorted, putting another piece of lettering on a neon sign.

"Shut your mouth," Ash smiled, "There is one bad thing about him though?"

"Le Shock! Something bad about Mr Wonderful Bakura? What could that be?"

Ash sighed, "He's so unsure of himself, he's always putting himself down and saying he's useless…I don't get it, because he isn't…he's great…but he's always so sad…"

"Oh…" Mel sighed, "Maybe he's just nervous."

"Well, I wish he wouldn't act like that…sometimes he's really cheerful, but then he goes all withdrawn and self-conscious…"

After a little while, Mel, who was inspecting the teddy bear spoke, "Why do you think he kissed me?"

Ash thought for a while, "Like I said, Mel, he likes you. It's as simple as that."

"I don't understand…"

"And you like him back….don't you?"

Mel ran a hand through her black hair, "I just…I dunno, Ash, I've never had a boyfriend or anything. I've never felt this way…It's like if I don't see him soon, I'll die or something, like yesterday, When he walked off in the shops, I felt like I needed to cry…"

"Wow," Ash frowned, "I feel really bad for you, I'm so glad I have Bakura."

"You should be," Mel sighed, glaring at the jigsaw puzzle.

"Speak of the Devil!" Ash grinned as her phone began to sing the theme song of one of her favourite animes. She answered it, "Hey, Bakura!"

Bakura curled the phone cord around his finger, "Hey, Ash. Wh…what are you doing?"

"I'm at Tea's, with Mel," She smiled.

Mel stuck out her tongue and made a heart shape with her hands and mouthed the word, "LOVERS"

Ash stuck out her tongue back.

"That's cool, I was um, wondering if you were doing anything, but you're busy, so I'll stop annoying you," He mumbled.

"Bakura, what are you on? You aren't annoying me! I love talking to you," Ash tried to cheer him up.

"Uh…yeah, well, I was, uh…"

"Out with it," Ash giggled, "You were what?"

"Do you want to come around for a little while, 'cause my dad is going out and uh yeah…" Bakura asked.

"Um, yeah, that'd be fun. What time?"

"About seven, if you can," He explained.

"Of course, the girl I stay with, Allison is really nice, she won't mind at all. I'll see you at seven, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds great. You know where I live, yeah?"

"Yup. Okay, then, bye 'Kura-kun," She smiled.

"Bye, Ashlyn."

Ash put her phone in her pocket.

"Yeesh. I've never seen you blush so much," Mel grinned and laughed at her best friend, "What'd he want?"

"He wants me to come over at seven."

"Well you know what that means!"

"Mel you are sick!"

"You freak! I meant that you're in for a fun night of movies! You dirty idiot!"

Ash giggled and hi-fived her.

XXXXXXXX

Ash went around to Bakura's house at seven and knocked on the door. He opened it, and let her in, "Hey, Ashlyn," He was in a pair of black jeans and a loose blue sweater.

"Hey, Bakura, How are you going?" She asked, walking over to his lounge room and literally leaping onto the suede brown couch and bouncing on it for a second.

He sat next to her and tilted his head a little, "So you don't mind coming over?"

"Hahahahahaha! Do I mind? Do I mind? Phft! Bakura! I love spending time with you," She smiled, sitting closer and grabbing his hand. She looked at his hand, turning it over in hers.

"Oh…that's good then…"

"Why are you sad, again, Kura-Kun?" Ash asked, squeezing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He put an arm around her and sighed, "I dunno, Ash..."

"You remember when you said you didn't like it when I was sad?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well I don't like it when you're sad either," She nestled into his neck curling up closer to him.

He looked down at the brown haired girl, who was so close to him. That should've made him happy. He hugged her tight, "I don't know why I'm sad lately…it's weird…but so am I…"

"Would you quit that?" She looked up frowning.

"Huh?"

"Putting yourself down! It's horrible! Bakura, why can't you see how great you are?"

Bakura shook his head, "Ash, I can't help but think you see a different me than I do…"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks…to me you are amazing, you have the most gorgeous brown eyes, and your hair is so cute," She ran a hand through his satin hair, "You're kind to everyone you meet, you…you're polite and you act really sweet…you aren't conceited, you're funny, you make me glad I came to Japan, you know how to comfort me when I'm upset. Seriously 'Kura, you're perfect…to me," She smiled.

"I am?" He asked, unsure. _This is why you're awesome, Ash._

"Yup," She nodded and kissed his lips softly.

Bakura was quiet for a moment then he whispered to her, in an almost upset tone, "When everyone else looks away and ignores me, you look up…"

"Of course I do, Bakura," She grinned at him.

"I wish I could figure out why," He smiled.

_Because I love you, dummy…but is it too soon to say so?_

"I guess it's 'cause you're awesome."

"So you really think that? Even though I'm shy and geeky and stuff?"

"Hmmm…yes," She kissed him and leaned her head on his chest.

He played with her hair, carefully, then stroked her jaw as she looked up at him, "Ashlyn, I…uh…" _You mean so much to me, I love you…_

She frowned, "Yeah?"

He bit his lip and shrugged, "Don't worry…"

**A/N:**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing**

**Driven: Except for pineapples! Mwhahahahaha**

**Review please. XD Will TRY and get another chap up tonight.**


	21. Let This Last Forever

Love's Puppet

Chapter 21: Let This Last Forever

**A/N:**

**Robina: I'm lovin' this birthday!**

**Driven: Yup, I have nothing to do, but update for you!**

**Robina: Is that sarcasm?**

Bakura let Ashlyn lay against him for a while, in silence, before he said, "You know…I'm glad that you're my girlfriend Ashlyn, really, really glad…"

"Good to hear," She smiled, turning around and kissing him. He nervously put a hand on her waist as she kissed him. She put her hand on the back of his head, and kept kissing him.

He smiled at her, "Ashlyn you're…"

She smiled back, "What is it?"

"You really are beautiful…" He blushed, stroking her hair.

She laughed a little, "You are so…cute when you blush like that," She kissed him again. He felt so nervous, but he couldn't just refrain. He carefully ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He felt his heart beat speed up when she opened her mouth. He pulled her closer to him, and gently brushed her tongue with his, feeling her tremble slightly in his arms.

_Bakura…is…pashing…me…oh…wow…_ She tilted her head as he kissed her. _Could he be any cuter? He's so sweet. _She let her tongue react, and lick against his, inside his warm inviting mouth. After a few moments the two of them broke away. She smirked, "You shouldn't have done that, Kura."

_What did I do wrong? _"Uh…why…?"

"Because now, I'm not going to want to stop kissing you, ever," She played with his hair.

"Is that a problem for you?" He smirked.

"Hmm…nope," She smiled and kissed him again.

They spent another two hours together, watching TV and talking about stuff, which included a short lived game of Duel Monsters in which Bakura's Change of Heart card turned the duel around so that he won.

He put his deck down, "Hahahaha, that was fun."

"I don't think Duel Monsters is my calling," Ash joked.

"You just need more practice," He smiled.

"Yeesh, it's like past 9 p.m. I'd better get going Bakura," She got up.

"You want me to take you home? It's dark out…" He got up too.

"Yes, sure, that'd be awesome," She nodded, taking his hand as they walked out the door. Ash's homestay guardian, Allison and her daughter didn't live far away. Ash and Bakura walked up the street, lit by the street lamps, hand in hand.

As they walked Bakura looked up at the sky, "Your hair, your eyes, your smile…the way you kiss me, your laugh, how you find the good in people, the things you say to me to make me happy,"

Ash looked at him, "What the hell…"

They kept walking and sure enough Bakura kept talking, "Those red leather armbands you wear, how you're always laughing, the jokes you make, how you're loud and outgoing but you act shy when we're alone…"

"Um…Okay, what the hell are you doing, Kura?"

Bakura looked at her as if it was obvious and they kept walking, "I'm matching every star to something I love about you, of course."

Ash smiled, as they reached her gate, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, my perfect Bakura," She laughed and kissed him goodnight, "Night."

"Goodnight, Ashlyn," He smiled and waved as she ran inside.

XXXXXXX

Monday s, Mel Blaire hated Mondays. She hated them even more when she was bored, and she had long ago gotten bored with staying home. As much as school irritated her sometimes, it was even more irritating to be doing nothing. She sighed, joining some more jigsaw pieces together.

"What are you looking at?" She glared up at the teddy bear who was giving her a stupid smile. She picked it up, "I guess you are kinda cute…" She smiled a bit and put him down, "You see two pieces that match, you tell me."

She was almost done a side of it, she just needed to get some more consistency on the road, matching bits of tarmac was difficult. She rolled her eyes, it was three o'clock. She'd gotten up at ten and spent the whole day on this stupid jigsaw puzzle. It truly was a BITCH. She got up, and stretched, she was in black jeans and a purple singlet, with no shoes and her hair was in a ponytail down her back. She had the whole house to herself, it should've made her happy, but no, she was just plain, dead, bored, she couldn't even go outside it was pouring.

She grabbed a pencil, and began to toss it up and catch it, she started walking in circles throwing the pencil up and catching it. She smiled to herself as she grabbed it and threw it again. She missed when her phone bleeped.

Mel, its Yami. Just so you know, in a little while, Domino High is holding a dance.

Mel snorted at the message. _What's that meant to mean?_

She replied: Yeah, so?

Yami pursed his lips, and put his bag down. He took off his jacket so he was in the blue uniform pants and white shirt. He walked over to Yugi who was on the couch, shuffling his deck, "Hey, people haven't been bothering you much lately, have they?"

"No, not really…" Yugi shrugged, "So how are you and Mel? You never did say how your date went."'

Yami didn't bother to come up with an excuse to not talk about it, "I kissed her…"

"And?" Yugi frowned.

"It was…amazing…"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Uh…no…"

"You idiot!"

"W…was I meant to?"

"Yes, moron! You love her don't you?"

"I dunno…" Yami shrugged, he really wasn't sure.

"Well whatever…anyway, I'm guessing that you two are arguing again, right?" Yugi smirked.

"Um…yes…we are," Yami sighed.

"But, you don't want to fight anymore, do you?"

_How does he do this? What the hell? _"Uh…no…"

"So get your ass over to her place and tell her that!"

"Yugi! Are you nuts? It's pouring rain outside!" Yami pointed out a window, where the rain was coming down in buckets.

"All the more reason for you to run," Yugi grinned.

"I hate you," Yami sighed, not bothering to grab his jacket as he rushed outside into the pouring rain and sprinted all the way to Mel's house. He got there and knocked on the door, one hand over his head as some type of shelter, which wasn't helping. He banged on the door, "MEL! OPEN THIS DOOR! RIGHT NOW!"

Mel frowned, and put down the pencil, then walked to the door. _Is that Yami's voice? What does HE want?_

"What?" She opened the door and stepped out, glaring at the rain which was soaking her, "Oh, I see you ran through pouring rain to see me…Urgh what do you want?"

Yami hesitated and with the rain still pouring down around them, he pulled her close and hugged her against him, tightly. Mel looked around at the rain, bewildered at his arms around her, not knowing what to do, in the end she hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder, shaking just a little.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Is this what you call a love-hate relationship?**

**Driven: Mwhahahaha….I don't know.**

**This is the last update of the night, so Evil Robina, Happy Birthday from your pineapple BFFL ;D I hope you liked the updates and had a wonderful day.**

**Please Review!**


	22. Don't You Dare

Love's Puppet

Chapter 22: Don't You Dare

**A/N:**

**Driven: I got a bulletproof heart**

**Robina: You got a hollow point smile**

**Driven: Me and your runaway scars got a photograph dream on the getaway mile.**

**Robina: Let's blow a hole in this town!**

**Driven: And do our talkin' with a laser-beam!**

**Robina: Comin' outta this place in a bullet's embrace then we'll do it again!**

Mel broke away from Yami. Yami looked like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth, closed it then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mel reached out and pulled him back, "You didn't run here for nothing. You have something to say. .it."

Yami rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, alright, I DO have something to say. I…came here…in the rain, because…I well I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

"You are without a doubt the most irritating, stuck up, moronic individual that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I hope you go home and never ever come back," He growled at her then again, turned to leave.

Mel pulled him back once more, but not because she wanted to talk. She slapped him hard across the face, and stomped inside, leaving him standing there, one hand on his face, where a stinging red mark was already appearing.

A little while later, Mel was still fuming. She grabbed her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mel, Sup?" Ash asked, rubbing out an incorrect math answer on her homework.

"Come over, bring food," She hung up, and threw the phone at the couch. Tea was at the arcade, playing DDR, she'd asked Mel if she wanted to come but she'd refused. Tea's parents were out for dinner, they seemed to be out a lot lately.

Ash sighed and put her homework away. She grabbed her wallet and walked to Mel's. On her way she bought food, as instructed. Mel didn't usually go for comfort food, something must have irritated her pretty badly. Yami.

She walked in and dumped the ice cream, lollies, and chips on the couch, "What'd he do to you this time?"

Mel glared up from the TV, where she was pretending to watch the news and said, "He did it again, he made me like him, then he just walked away like I was nothing…"

"Yeesh, what an asshole," Ash rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but, I can't wipe him away from my mind, he's like a freakin' stain…the worst part is that, I want him to like me but he just doesn't…"

"Yeah, okay, that's extremely depressing, my boyfriend is enough to make me sad, you can put a snake in it," Ash smiled, throwing a jelly snake at her friend.

Mel laughed and ate the snake, then opened a pack of chips.

"What do you mean by that? Is Bakura being mean or something?" Mel frowned.

"BAHAHAHA! Yes, he's also training for the airforce! No, he's just sad, remember how I told you the other day?"

Ash opened the icecream, threw a spoon at Mel and got one for herself. She laid down on the couch and started eating.

"Uh, yeah…so he's still upset?"

"Yes…and it's so unfair, 'cause he's such a great guy," Ash glared at her spoon.

"Okay, it's safe to say we're both having guy troubles?" Mel sighed.

"Hah, yeah I guess," Ash grinned.

"Wanna watch anime?" Mel held up a DVD with their favourite alchemist on the front.

"You know it."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Tuesday and Mel was really regretting going to school. All of them were cramped into the hall for more details on the school dance. Mel was picking up bits of dust and flicking them at Ash who was a few rows up from her. Ash kept looking around and yelling at innocent people for annoying her.

Mel zoned out as the principal droned for a while, until they were all released.

At second period, all the students in her grade were forced to take dance lessons.

The dance teacher Miss Lu Par, was standing up the front babbling, she then told them to get into girl-boy partners. Ash rushed straight to Bakura, almost tackling him in the process, "Be my partner?"

"No, sorry Ashlyn, I was gonna ask that girl over there," He nodded at nothing and grinned, "Who else would I want to dance with?"

She laughed at him, "Can you dance?"

"Hahaha, no…"

"Good, me neither!"

"You wanna be my partner?" A red haired girl asked Yami.

"Phft, get away from me."

"Yeesh fine, asshole…" She walked off, as he leaned against a wall.

Mel watched another guy walk past, no one wanted to dance with the weird American girl. Between, no one taking Mel and Yami refusing everyone, partners eventually ran out. With everyone else paired up Mel reluctantly walked up to Yami.

She thought about it, then snorted, "No freakin way!"

Yami glared, "You owe me for that slap!"

"What about all those horrible things you said?" She spat back at him.

"Anyone'd think, you wanted to dance with me!"

"Well I don't! There's just no one left, idiot."

"Fine."

He took her hand and put the other one on her waist, and she put one on his shoulder.

They moved to the teacher's instructions, usually things like, 'left, right, spin, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three…' and so on.

"You're going the wrong way!" Mel yelled at him.

"Am not!"

"Then why is everyone going left when we're going right?"

"Because you're pulling me!" Yami insisted.

"Ha! You're leading!" Mel rolled her eyes.

"Or trying to! It's hard when you keep standing on my feet!"

Mel rolled her eyes again and sighed loudly as Bakura and Ashlyn danced past, it seemed they were doing fine.

"Having some trouble, guys?" Ash asked cheekily as Bakura spun her around.

"I'm not, he is," Mel pursed her lips and nodded at Yami.

Ash and Bakura laughed at them and moved on.

"Yeah! You dance away! Mr and Mrs Happy Couple!" Mel yelled after them, making Ashlyn stick out her tongue almost double over in laughter.

"She'll never let me get over this," Mel sighed.

"We are not being partners on the actual night," Yami glared.

"There's no way I'm even going."

"Good! Hope you don't!"

Mel laughed at him. _This is…so…cool, me and Yami and dancing…okay so maybe it's not exactly perfect, but…it's a start…kind of…if only he'd stop yelling at me!  
_

When they were finally allowed to leave for lunch Mel and Yami broke away and walked to where their friends were sitting.

Bakura and Ash were holding hands smiling, Tea was looking quite flustered, as was Joey and Tristan was hurriedly finishing homework.

"I got stuck with 'er," Joey nodded at Tea.

"Think yourself lucky! I was with Mel!" Yami argued.

Mel bit her lip, "I hate you."

Ashlyn and Tea laughed and started to chant, "Yami and Mel! Sittin' in a tree, A-R-G-U-I-N-G! first comes hate, then comes murder, then comes the moment that they both realise they're madly in love with each other!"

"What the hell?" Yami glared.

"That didn't even rhyme," Mel pouted.

"Still, it's true," Ash grinned at them like a Cheshire cat.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Hey, y'know who's cute? Lkuyra!**

**Driven: Uh…who?**

**Robina: Sorry, thanks to the laptop I'm on, that is now the spelling of Kura!**

**Driven: Oh goody.**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own YGO or bulletproof heart by MCR**


	23. WaitWhat?

Love's Puppet

Chapter 23: Wait…What?

**A/N:**

**Robina: Heyheyhey hows about a banana?**

**Driven: Um, no.**

**(A day after last)**

Mel and Tea walked in, after a day at school, mostly spent dancing in practice for the night soon to come. The day kept running through Mel's head.

/flashback/

Yami rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not dancing with you again!"

"C'mon, Yams, don't ya wanna yell at me some more," She commented drily.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Hmm….I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

As they tried to follow everyone else, Yami spoke to her.

"I kissed you the other day…"

Mel looked at her feet, "Yes, yes you did."

"You kissed me back you know…" They turned.

"Oh…uh…did I? Sorry…" Mel bit her lip.

Yami stayed quiet for a little while before he sighed and mumbled, "I didn't say I was mad…I was the one who kissed you in the first place, if I hadn't wanted to you to kiss me back, I never would've done it at all."

Mel didn't know what to say to that, "I'll never understand you…"

Yami just shrugged.

/flashforward/

Mel dumped her bag down.

"So are you and Yami still talking or what?" Tea asked, getting her homework out.

"I have no idea…" Mel shrugged.

"Well he likes you, right?"

"He does?"

"That's what Ash said…" Tea nodded.

"Oh…that means nothing…"

"Yeesh, well anyway, you need a dress for the dance."

"I don't want to go…"

"Too bad, me you and Ash will go shopping on the weekend, yes?"

"Um…do you have someone to go with?" Mel tried to find an excuse.

"Hahahah, I'll probably go with Joey, we're good friends, and Tristan already bagged himself a date, Ash will go with Bakura and you will go with Yami."

"As if, I'd go with him…"

"You want to."

Mel glared, "So? He'd never go with me anyway," She sighed.

Tea put her book on the table and sat down, and started writing. She shrugged at Mel. "Who cares then? If he doesn't, he's not worth your trouble, anway you aren't getting out of going that easily. We'll go shopping on the weekend and get you a dress, well and me and Ash as well."

"I don't like dresses, neither does Ash, not happening."

"Hahahaha, you're funny, Mel. Don't worry, you'll get a great dress and have a great night."

Mel just laughed half-heartedly and walked to her room, where she continued on her puzzle, which was coming along nicely.

XXXXXXXX

Sure enough, when the weekend came, Mel found Ashlyn and Tea dragging her to the shops. Before she could resist they were at the mall. Mel was already complaining.

"I hate dresses…"

Ash was a little more accepting, "I'll wear a dress, only because I get to spend a night with Kura!"

"Okay, okay, whatever…hmm, let's check out this boutique!" Tea smiled, grabbing them and dragging them to a store.

Ash looked around and smiled, "Okay…yeah, maybe dresses aren't so bad…these are quite pretty."

Mel just scowled.

Tea looked at a green one, and Ash flitted around the pinks and reds muttering things like, "Do you think Bakura would like this one? Oh! Maybe he likes peach…hmm, this one is nice, this is too puffy though…hmm maybe…"

Tea laughed and kept looking around, "You see anything Mel?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "No."

"Okay we'll try somewhere else…" Tea sighed, she bought her's which was a sleeveless purple dress and they left.

Ash rushed into a shoe store and started looking around, she soon found a pair of peep-toe kitten heels in crimson velvet, which she bought, as she handed the cashier the money Mel sighed, "I guess those blue ones are sort of pretty…"

"Blue ones?" Ash took the receipt and turned.

"Yeah…" Mel vaguely nodded at a pair of dark blue satin heels, which were higher than she usually would've worn.

"So you're going to come?" Ash grinned at her.

"Urgh…maybe," Mel shrugged and inspected the shoes. _They are really nice…maybe I could go…maybe._

"Great! Buy them!" Tea jabbed her ribs and grinned, holding up a pair of purple ballet flats that she'd just bought.

Mel bit her lip, picked them up and put them down, she sighed and picked the box up went to the counter and bought them. As the three girls walked from the shoe store Mel laughed nervously, "I don't believe you two convinced me to get these…I won't even be able to walk in them."

Ash smiled, "You'll do fine."

"Now we gotta get you a dress!" Tea nodded, "You too, Ashlyn, judging by your shoes I'm guessing you'll have a red dress right?"

"I guess it depends what I find," Ash shrugged.

"You wanna try that store?" Tea pointed to a formal shop where dresses in the windows were severely overpriced.

"Why not?" Ash grinned and the three of them rushed over.

After only fifteen minutes of searching Ashlyn had found exactly what she wanted. It was a dark red cocktail dress with a black sash around the waist, there were black flowers embroidered, spanning widely from the bottom of the skirt and thinning out to a small vine up the side and it had straps made of black beads.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ash hugged the dress.

Mel rolled her eyes and Tea nodded, "You go try it on and buy it, then come around to the change rooms, Mel needs help."

Mel gave her the evil eyes but said nothing. Ash dashed in, put the dress on and came back on, she did look very nice in it. A few minutes later Ash had taken it off and was buying it, while Mel found herself in a change room with a whole pile of dresses to get through. She undressed and picked up the first one. A black figure hugging mini dress. "No." She threw it over the door, landing it on Tea's head. Ash walked in and waited with Tea, outside Mel's door.

The door opened. Mel was in a baby doll cut orange dress, "You have mental issues…" she glared at Tea for choosing it.

"It was just a suggestion," Tea sniggered as Mel went back in.

Mel got in and out of the dresses as fast as possible, managing a different excuse for each. The green bell sleeved party dress was too hippy-ish, the grey bubble dress was too floaty, a simple black dress was too boring, a paisley colourful one was too confusing, the yellow one with the blue trim made her feel sick, the red tea-gown gave her a headache. This went on until she walked out in a simple halter neck, dark blue satin dress, as she was about to protest Ash stood up.

"No, Mel. No arguments, this is the dress. It's beautiful."

"Uh…it is?" Mel glared.

"Spin around," Tea mused. Mel did so and Ash nodded straight away.

"Yup, get dressed and buy that one right now. That's perfect," Ash grinned at her.

XXXXXXX

Ash, Tea and Mel walked out of the third accessory store they'd been in, so fare Tea had decided on a simple silver necklace with a rose pendant for her jewellery. Ash had stared at a black lace head band for fifteen minutes then finally bought it.

"You know what?" Tea smiled, "I think we're done."

"Worst day of my life," Mel mumbled.

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so optimistic!" Mel countered, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Face it Mel, you're gonna wear the dress, look great, dance the night away with Yami and have a jolly old time."

"Jolly old time?" Mel raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, I'm going alone…"

"Yeah, sure you are," Tea smiled smugly with Ash.

XXXXXX

School on Monday passed as usual. A few glares from Yami, no actual contact seeing as they didn't have dance lessons until Tuesday. Mel had passed her math test though, which was something to be vaguely proud of. She heard someone behind her as she was walking home. After a while she turned. Yami.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you were going to the dance…" Yami shrugged.

"Um, yes…so?"

"Nothing…well uh…it's something actually," Yami sighed. _I'm an idiot, run, run Yami! You don't need to ask her, it doesn't matter…_

"I'm sort of in a rush, Yami…if you want to abuse me you'll have to find some other time," She turned.

Without thinking Yami jumped forward and grabbed her hand so she was facing him. He looked at his hand in hers then shakily said, "I want you to be my date for the dance…wo…would you?" _This is the part where she says no, you walk away and you go back to hating each other, and act like you never felt this way._

Mel wasn't sure whether to hug him or slap him…she stayed quiet, staring at his hand, still around her own, finally she muttered at him, "As if you even need to ask, Yami, as if I wouldn't go with you…"

"You…will?" Yami pursed his lips.

Mel sighed, then looked up, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Yeah… You sure you want to go with me?"

Yami had to blush just slightly at that, "You're the only person I'd ever consider…"

**A/N:**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: I have a pendent with Jaden Yuki's face on it! XD**

**Robina: o.0**

**I'm sorry for the wait. Please review. If you're one of those bastards who reads without reviewing, grow some balls, it takes five minutes =)**


	24. The Start of Us

Love's Puppet

Chapter 24: The Start of Us

**A/N:**

**Hey there! Just call this my day late Valentine's special! Robina, not exactly how I planned but I hope you likey :) Hahahaha. Got delayed to espresso related reasons. –sips espresso-**

**Robina: Woo! -dances- Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Failio. Now READ!**

**Thanks to my readers…that's two people…Robina and TheifShippingFan…well better than nothing. –shrugs-**

It was Friday night, the night of the dance. Mel and Tea and Ashlyn were all getting ready together at Tea's. Standing behind Ash who was on the chair in front of the duchess, Tea pulled the straightening iron through Ash's hair as he latter mumbled, "My hair doesn't even need straightening…"

Mel feigned a laugh, she felt nervous. She was sitting on the end of the bed, fiddling with one of the buckles on her combat boots. _Maybe I should just leave it, tonight. I'll say I'm sick…I can easily pretend. I'll just not go._

When Ash's hair was straight, not that it made much difference she turned around and said, "Get up Mel, Tea's already dressed."

It was true, Tea was ready, in her strapless purple dress. She looked much more feminine than usual and was very pretty. She'd curled her hair into loose ringlets for the night and it suited her well. She put on the silver necklace and asked, "What are you doing with your hair Mel?"

"I don't know," Mel answered vaguely, playing with her boot.

Tea frowned, "Are you having second thoughts about going?"

"Well…um…I just don't know…" Mel sighed.

"You bought the dress! You have to go!" Ash demanded. She hauled her friend up, tossed her outfit into her arms and shoved her across the hall into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Bitch," Mel mumbled. She looked down at the dress and shoes in her arms, and undressed, she felt so weird…she should've been excited, she was going with HIM after all. Mel put the dress on and looked into the mirror, while it looked quite fine she felt so awkward. She zipped up the back, it hugged around her waist but it wasn't too tight and the skirt didn't flare. She stepped into the shoes, got herself used to the balancing and walked around the bathroom. Mel wasn't very tall so the added height was a benefit. She looked at her hair and grabbed the brush, after much deliberation she decided to pin it up out of her way, she left her fringe out but clipped the rest up on top of her head, a few loose strand dangling down, a few hairbands and bobby pins later it actually looked quite good.

When she walked back, Tea was tying the bow on Ash's dress. Ash had her hair tied in a loose side pony tail over her shoulder and the black lace band was in her hair, she had a bit of eyeliner on and some lip gloss but no other makeup.

"Mel you look great!" Tea grinned.

"Don't feel great…"

XXXXXX

They practically had to drag Mel to the hall for the dance. The sun was just setting and they'd all be starting soon. Mel may have not been overly excited, but she had to admit that when she saw Yami standing against a wall in a red tuxedo, with a white undershirt, she smiled a little. The hall was large and filled with decorations and a DJ booth at the front, modern music was being played for the first bit before they switched to the kind of slow music that the dance practice had been for. Everyone was pretty dressed up, because of that slow music that they knew was coming.

"Hey, Ashlyn," Bakura tapped her on the back. _Wow, is she really my girlfriend? She looks so beautiful in that red dress._

Ash turned around and blushed. _Is he wearing a tuxedo? _He was, a blue one at that. She smiled and hugged him, "Hey, 'Kura."

Bakura squeezed her tightly against him, and whispered to her, "You look gorgeous, Ash…really you do," He smiled.

Ash looked up at him, "A blue suit? You look so cute," She giggled.

Bakura and Ash broke away and he held her hand and smiled.

Mel nervously walked up to Yami. The dancing was yet to start so she'd be able to speak to him for a while, while the hall was still filling up and people were getting organised. She bit her lip and waved, "Hey, Yami…"

Yami looked up, and smiled. "Oh…um, Hey, Mel…I didn't think you were really coming."

"Well you did ask me," She leaned against the wall near him. _Great it's going so well, he's looked at me once with faint interest, made no comments on the dress or the heels, or anything and he didn't even think I was coming._

Yami shrugged. _God, she looks amazing…how do I tell her? I can't just turn around and say, she's only here because I asked nicely and her friends convinced her, not because she actually likes me... _"Uh…yeah…"

They stayed silent as the room organised. The school's principal stood at the front, stated the rules, no alcohol, bad behaviour etc., and left them too it. When the music which was techno and upbeat started, Ash, Bakura, Tea, Tristan and Joey ran out to the wooden floor and started acting just as crazy as everyone else, the only one that could actually dance was Tea, but that didn't stop the rest of them. They couldn't be bothered dancing in couples so they just danced around in one big circle, amongst the other people.

Mel wanted to go dance so she asked Yami, "C'mon, you gonna dance?"

". Mel, I don't dance, not happening."

"You danced at school…" She glared.

"Only because I was forced."

"You're pathetic. I came here because of you. I wore a stupid dress and these ridiculous shoes, because of you!"

"I never asked you to wear that outfit," He shrugged.

"I don't believe you. C'mon Yami, dance with me, or at least come out to the dance floor with everyone."

"Mel, I don't want to," _don't want to embarrass myself that is…I'm sorry Mel, please don't be angry._

Mel was already in a pretty bad mood, that set her off. She gritted her teeth, "You know what, if you won't dance, I don't need to be here. See ya later."

Fuming, Mel turned around and walked out the door. It was dark outside but there were street lamps. Once she was out she took off her shoes and carried them as she walked down the road, feeling like absolute crap. _That asshole, I made myself look stupid, for him, I never should've gone to that fucking dance, I should've known he never would have cared what I looked like. Seriously, how dumb am I? _She felt like she was going to cry but she held back, she moved to walk on the grass so the rocks wouldn't hurt her feet, that were already sore from the stupid shoes. She bit her lip hard and sighed up at the velvet sky.

After a while, Yami decided that he should probably apologise, he didn't want her getting hurt again. With slight hesitation he walked out the door after her. He could see her in the distance, arms folded across her chest, her feet bare. He walked quickly behind her trying to catch up.

"Mel!" He yelled out.

She ignored him and kept walking. She stopped when she got to a park, where she sat on a swing. She threw her heels across the sand and sat in the black plastic seat, her hands loosely curled around slightly rusty chains. She looked up to where stars blinked down at her small existence. Now she really wanted to cry, "I like him so much…he hates me…I just don't get it," She told a pebble at her feet.

Finally, Yami found where she was.

"Mel…" He walked around to the front of the swing.

"What?" She didn't look up.

"I'm not going to babble, so just listen, please…" He paused, "I, I guess I got sort of fazed by the crowd, it was nothing against you, I just…got nervous."

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" Yami frowned, "Mel, please don't be mad…"

"Why the fuck not, Yami? I feel like an idiot, I'm in a freakin'dress, I was wearing the highest shoes I've ever owned, and can you see my hair?" She pointed to her carefully pinned hair which was now lopsided and looking ridiculous.

"You're beautiful…" Yami looked at the sand and sighed.

"What? Don't fuck me around," She frowned, thinking he was being sarcastic.

"I'm not, Mel, well…not this time," He looked at her and kneeled where she was sitting so they were face to face. He shrugged, "You're so beautiful Mel but you just don't see it. Your dress is pretty and the shoes are nice too, but in the end, clothes and accessories don't make someone beautiful, they make themselves beautiful. You're beautiful because you're you…and as for the hair…" Yami leaned forward and Mel stayed still as he quickly got the pins and band out and put them on the sand, letting her black hair fall down her back, "There we go…"

"Beautiful…no, I'm not beautiful…" Mel shook her head and got up, she walked to a bench where she sat, her arms still folded nervously. Yami sat next to her.

He laughed, "Mel, if you only knew the effect you had on me, the reason I can't be around you, is that I can't live up to you, you're on a whole different level to me…still, I can't help but think maybe you feel the same, like when we kissed…"

"I thought you said you didn't like talking."

"I don't…"

"Then stop, you moron," She frowned up at him.

Yami smiled a little and nodded. The two of them looked out into the darkness. Mel couldn't help but let herself smile as she felt Yami take her hand and put his fingers through her own. She looked at him and he just said, "I don't know how to explain what you do to me, Mel and I guess that's why I lash out at you…"

Mel nodded nervously. Finally she admitted, "I've never felt this way before, and I feel like I should say something meaningful, but I don't know what…"

"You don't need to talk Mel, just smile for me, and you'll light up the whole night," Yami's violet eyes smiled at her aqua blue ones.

Mel looked at him for a while. _How does he do this to me? _He squeezed her hand and finally, she broke into a smile, a proper smile, one that actually meant something. He couldn't resist, he had to kiss her. He leaned in to her and brushed his lips softly against hers. Mel put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as his warm lips moved over her own.

"Dance with me?" Yami asked her as he slowly broke away.

"What?" She frowned a little.

"Listen," He told her and sure enough in the distance they could hear the music from the hall, which was now slow.

"Oh um…alright…" She got up. He took her hand and led her to a pathway, lit up by the moon where they could hear the music in the background. He put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck, leaned her head on his shoulder and so, with a barely audible lullaby as their only music, they danced together under the star-lit sky.

"Let's never argue again…" Mel looked up at him, hoping for agreement, her feelings had come too far to go back now.

Yami sighed then nodded, "You are so perfect," He mused, running his hand down her cheek, he closed the gap between them, and gently kissed her lips once more.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Woo XD so are they together now?**

**Driven: it's Mel and Yami, who knows.**

**Robina: Ah touché.**

**If you don't review then…yeah go suck a dick.**


	25. Something You Don't Know

Love's Puppet

Chapter 25: Something You Don't Know

**A/N:**

**Robina: Mwhahahahaha I am not that piece of green blu-tack. ;)**

**Driven: Oh…umm….of course you're not.**

**Robina: -defensive- I'M NOT!**

**Driven: okay, okay, I believe you…**

**Robina: Urgh no one ever understands me! -sobs-**

(About a week after the dance, after school) 

Ashlyn, was watching her phone, usually Mel would text her, it was Friday afternoon after all. In fact, aside from school, Ash hadn't spent any time at all with Mel, she'd been off somewhere every afternoon. This one was no different. Ashlyn knew Mel well, and was beginning to get suspicious. Ashlyn sighed and threaded another black bead onto the bracelet she was making. She was home alone, her homestay carers worked a lot and their daughter was at a friend's house. Someone knocked on the door. She got up from where she was laying on the couch, a DVD paused, that she hadn't been paying attention too.

"You better be Mel and this better make my day," She muttered as she opened the door, "Kura!"

"Hey, Ashlyn," Bakura waved, "May I come in?"

"Of course," Ash nodded. Every time she'd seen Bakura all week, she'd gotten flashbacks of the dance, leaning against him as they danced, then when they'd sat at the chairs on the side, and he'd held her close to himself and whispered to her about how she looked, and how glad he was he had her, even now it made her smile.

Bakura walked in and gave Ashlyn a hug, before smiling widely.

Ash giggled, "What are you smiling at?"

Bakura took her hand, "You."

Ash spent a few moments simply enjoying the silence until she said, "Do you know where Mel has been going lately?"

Bakura shook his head, "No."

Ash sighed, "I'm starting to get suspicious…"

"About?"

"Uh…I dunno, well for as long as you're here we may as well do something. You bring your bike?"

"Yeah, rode it here," Bakura nodded.

"Groovy. You want to rent a video or something? We could grab something to eat and bring it back," She grabbed her wallet.

"That sounds great, Ash," Bakura nodded as they walked outside. Bakura let Ash sit on the handlebars and he got on the bike and laughed, "Let me guess, you want sushi?"

Ash nodded happily, in her time in Japan she'd grown a love for the snack.

XXXXXXX

Mel smiled a little as Yami kept his eyes on the ground. They were at the park, where unbeknownst to everyone else they had made their 'spot', where they hung out together. Yami had no interest in others knowing how he felt, and Mel just went along with it, all the dashing around in secret was quite fun really.

Mel looked over at Yami, they were both on swings, looking out over the grass, dotted with trees, by the park. She actually hadn't had much physical contact with him since the night of the dance, they'd held hands a little and he'd hugged her once or twice but that was it, in all truth she had no idea what she was meant to do. She watched him intently; she watched his thoughtful deep violet eyes drink in his surrounding, but he looked so confused.

Yami looked over at her, "Mel, you were holding an envelope when you got here, what was it?"

"This?" Mel took it from her pocket, "It's from my dad…actually I think I might read it now," She sighed and tore it open. Sure enough, there it was, typed out, a letter from her dad. Yami glanced over, and suddenly saw that she seemed to be hiding part of the letter, Next to where it said 'Dear Mel' she had her thumb over it, as if covering something.

Yami thought nothing of it and looked away so she could read in private. When she finished reading the letter, which had just been a typical check up on how she was, he noted that her finger still hid part of it.

"Hiding something?" Yami nodded at the letter.

"Oh? Um….no," Mel shook her head and put the letter away. She sighed then stood up in front of Yami, "Get up."

He did so and frowned, "What?"

She said nothing, just looked at him, he was wearing black jeans today, and a green shirt, his shoes had been discarded to the grass, near where she'd put down her sketchbook, so his feet were bare. She was in her usual outfit, of course, but today she'd replaced her boots with flip-flops. Yami cursed himself, she'd done it again, he was looking at her, like a complete moron, as if he actually needed her, and the worst part was that he did. Without a word, Yami grabbed Mel's waist and hugged her tightly, pulling her up a little as he was taller than she. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I sure will miss arguing with you," Yami smirked.

"You made me sadder than anyone ever had…but at the same time you make me happier than I've ever been, I don't understand it, but then again I don't think I want to."

Yami laughed, "I'm glad you accidently bumped Yugi that day."

"Yeah…so am I…"

He led her over to the grass and sat with her. She leaned against his shoulder. He carefully tucked a piece of her raven hair behind her ear and asked, "What where you hiding on that letter before?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yeah you had your finger right next to your name…oh my god…it's your name isn't it? Mel! Mel is short for something!" Yami clicked and laughed a little.

"Is not," Mel frowned defensively.

"I can tell you're lying Mel…Hmm what is it short for?"

"Nothing."

Yami smiled, he playfully pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, "Alright then, I'll guess."

"You won't have anything to guess for."

Yami put his hands around her waist and she leaned back a little more on him, as he looked up at the sky, then pondered, "Hmm, Melissa, Melanie, Melody, heheh, Melancholy…"

"That last one isn't even a name!"

Yami laughed and sighed, h looked down at Mel, her icy blue eyes, with their hints aqua blue. He smiled, that smile he reserved for her, the one where one side of his mouth twitched up, it was a small smile, but meaningful all the same, as his eyes always sparkled a little when he used it, "Mel…"

"Yami?" Mel looked up from the leaf she was shredding in her fingers.

Yami leaned down, that cute smile still on his face, "I don't care what your name is…Mel," He kissed her lips for a moment, they were sweet and to him, there was nothing he'd rather do, but kiss her, alas the sun was setting and the two of them needed to get home. He moved his lips from hers and held her to him for a moment, "I think we both need to get going, Mel."

She nodded, "Yeah."

XXXXXXX

Yami got inside and walked to the couch where he slumped down.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked, putting a chip in his mouth.

"No-where!" Yami snorted turning the TV on.

"Oh…"

"Oh what?" Yami frowned.

"You were with Mel, weren't you?"

"No!"

"I won't tell anyone," Yugi laughed.

"If you do. I'll kill you," Yami glared. _How does he always know?_

**A/N:**

**Sorry it was just a short one tonight.**

**Robina: Driven owns nought.**

**Driven: BREAD!**


	26. Sprung

Love's Puppet

Chapter 26: Sprung

**A/N: Reviews, thanks for em.**

**Robina: Update! Update! Update!**

**Driven: It's a little hard with you bouncing around behind me, get back to your photoshop!**

**Robina: -cries- I don't know how to use it.**

**Driven: =S**

**(In a school spare)**

Ash crept along the brick wall, feeling extremely ninjah-like. She darted across the path and hid behind a tree. She wiped sweat from her forehead and exhaled. She swallowed and darted to the next tree. Five trees and a whole lot of darting later, she was across the road from the park. She couldn't help but smirk at what she saw.

XXXXX

Yami looked down at Mel, and laughed. Mel glared at him, but she wasn't mad. Yami had a piece of paper that he was reading from, making Mel cringe at each word.

He grinned, "Melane?"

"No," She sighed.

He snorted and smiled at her, "Melanka?"

"If that was my name, I'd kill myself."

The boy's expression softened as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. As she continued to glare he gazed at her and pressed his lips against her pouting mouth. "I don't care what your name is Mel, I won't laugh."

Mel rolled her blue eyes as he continued to read.

"Melantha?"

Mel sighed, "If that was my name would you laugh?"

"No."

"Sure," She said sarcastically.

"Is that your name?"

Mel smirked, "Yup."

Yami sniggered then burst out laughing, "!"

"I knew you'd laugh."

"Ahaha. Is that really your name?"

"Thankfully, no."

He chuckled and continued, "Melva?"

"Nooooooo."

Yami bit his lip in thought as he scanned the list, "Mellicent?"

Mel punched him softly and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Can you quit with the guessing? We don't have much longer on this spare period and I'd like to actually talk to you."

"Okay then, just tell me your name then."

Mel sighed, "On second thoughts, just keep guessing."

XXXXXX

Ashlyn stared then looked away and whispered to herself, "Holy freakin' bread loaf! I was right!" She squealed, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I freakin' knew it!" Ashlyn dared to glance back to where her friend was sitting with Yami. She almost burst into laughter at the sight of the two 'enemies'.

"Wait until I tell absolutely freakin'everyyyyone."

XXXXXX

(After the spare, at lunch time in the school grounds)

Ashlyn walked over to her friends. Tristan and Joey were having one of their stupid food fights again, while being laughed at by Yugi, who was trying to make a tower from his Duel cards. Tea was ignoring them as well as Yami ad Mel who were glaring across the table in a feigned hatred.

Ash sat down and said, "Okay dudes, I have an announcement?"

Bakura looked up from his spot on the grass and payed attention. The others looked too.

"YAMI AND MEL ARE TOGETHER!"

Tea face palmed and looked at Ash, "Have you seen those two."

Yami continued his glaring, "Bitch."

"Asshole!" Mel shot back.

Ash frowned, "They're faking it! I'm serious!"

"Phft, sure."

"You believe me right, Kura?"

Bakura pursed his lips and squeezed Ashlyn's hand, "Y'know, I want to believe you, Ashlyn but…"

Ashlyn growled, "No one ever believes the ninjah."

"Ninjah?" Yugi looked up, making the cards scatter to the grass.

"That's right."

"What in the world made you think they were dating?" Tristan laughed, chucking a whole bag of popcorn at Joey.

"Hmm, I think it was seeing them…in the park."

Everyone laughed at Ashlyn and she sighed.

Yami shot Mel a worried look and she tried to think of an insult.

"Why would I want to date HIM?"

Ashlyn gave her a death-stare, "I'm on to you, Mel Blaire!"

XXXXXXX

That afternoon Ashlyn walked home with Mel.

"So, you're not dating him?"

Mel sighed, she didn't usually keep secrets from Ash, "No."

"You just wait…I'll get proof, I'm not sure how, but I'll do it."

Mel grinded her teeth, "Proof, of what?"

"Your love! That's what!"

"Urgh, gimme a break. You gotta be kidding…" Mel reached her door and sighed.

Ashlyn gave her a glare and walked off. Mel walked inside and threw down her bag.

"Something wrong?" Tea asked from the couch as she'd gotten home a few minutes before Mel.

"Not at all."

Mel walked straight to her room, ignoring the still unfinished jigsaw puzzle on her floor. She fell to her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Now she had to deal with Yami guessing her name and Ashlyn trying to expose her relationship.

She felt sick, and worried. She wouldn't be able to handle people knowing about her and Yami, she wasn't ready yet. As for Yami guessing her name, that was one thing she seriously didn't want him to know.

XXXXXX

Before she went home, Ash decided to dash round to Bakura's. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Ashlyn!" He smiled and hugged her.

She pulled away, "Why didn't you believe me about Mel and Yami?"

Bakura shrugged, "Does it matter that much to you?

She nodded, "Yeah…"

"I just don't see it…you sure you didn't see someone else?"

"There's no mistaking Yami's hair, and I know Mel anywhere."

Bakura sighed, "I just can't see it."

"Fine."

"Ash don't get mad…" He took her arm and pulled her to his arms. Ash smiled a little, she wished Bakura would believe her, but she could never stay mad at him.

She left after a few minutes and went home.

Bakura watched her walk away and closed the door. He wanted to believe Ash, but things seemed a little farfetched. He sighed, he was already going through enough. Sometimes he wondered how Ash put up with him, he didn't deserve her…he didn't really deserve anything…he was used to being shunned. He was Bakura after all, the nice and friendly guy that was left forgotten in the corner…sure he had friends, but no one had ever made him feel how Ashlyn did, he almost felt like he was a burden on her.

XXXXXX

At home, Ash was scavenging through her bags, trying desperately to find what she needed to prove herself right. Sure, they didn't believe her now, but once she had proof, they'd have too. With that she pulled out just what she needed. Her camera.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Driven owns nothing, oh by the way, driven I finished your math homework.**

**Driven: Yay! Arithmetic is for losers! (YGOTAS reference FTW!)**

**Robina: So you still got Tokyo Drift stuck in your head?**

**Driven: -_- Do now! -attempts suicide-**

**Review please : ) Hey Robina, Monkey magic!**


	27. The Camera Never Lies

Love's Puppet

Chapter 27: The Camera Never Lies

**A/N:**

**Hey there! :D Driven is back! I hate to say it but this might be filler…MIGHT.**

Robina: Hey heys! Driven owns nothing…well she owns Mel and Ash but still.

**Driven: Driven apologises for not seeing Robina this morning and Driven hopes that Robina will give driven her Full Metal Alchemist book and her -Man book tomorrow.**

**Robina: Robina wonders why Driven is talking in 3****rd**** Person.**

**Driven: Driven doesn't know…it may be because Driven hasn't had an espresso in almost a week. –twitch-**

Ashlyn took the phone away from her ear, waiting for someone to pick up, a worried expression on her usually happy face. She sighed and looked out the window at the crescent moon, slowly she put the phone back to her ear as she heard someone on the other end. They picked up, but said nothing.

"You there?" Ash

"Yeah…Listen Ashlyn, I know I wasn't very happy today, but there's no reason to call me…"

"No, Bakura…" She pulled her knees to her chest and shifted on her bed, "It's not just today….you're sad everyday…I can't take it anymore."

Bakura frowned at the phone and mumbled, "You…you can't take it anymore…what about me? What about the memories that won't leave me be, the years of feeling unwanted?"

Ash bit her lip; _I said that wrong…_, "Kura, you know that's not what I meant…I mean I hate seeing you upset."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"No, seriously, Ashlyn…" Bakura played with his necklace, "Do you really? Does it really hurt you to know I feel bad?"

Ash cried, "Bakura don't be an idiot! Of course it hurts me! Listen…Bakura please don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad at you, Ash…I'm sorry…"

She smiled, "That's okay, 'Kura…you know you can talk to me anytime. Anyway, were you okay today?"

"Yeah…well just a bit tired, I guess…"

"Well…okay…uh, I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled a little.

"Thanks for calling Ash…"

"That's okay, night Bakura," She yawned.

"Goodnight." _I love you…_He hung up.

XXXXXX

The next morning it was time for Ashlyn to strike, she knew that the park was where Yami and Mel spent their time together, so surely they'd be there before school, as she grabbed her bag to leave she also grabbed her camera, right now it was full of photos of her and Mel, most had been taken when they were bored on the plane, but soon the camera would also contain: EVIDENCE!

She walked out the door and in the direction of school, when she reached the street that would lead to the park, "Mel you are soooo predictable," She giggled and walked along the path.

Behind a tree she darted, much like last time and she glanced across the road to the park.

Sure enough, there was Mel…and Yami.

Mel was leaning against a tree and Yami was in front of her, looking at her with his deep dark violet eyes, he was close to her, his hands on her waist.

"Tell me something about yourself…" He requested stroking her dark hair.

Mel hated people touching her hair, Yami was an exception however, she looked at the ground, "What do you want to know?"

Yami kissed her lips momentarily then mused, "You walked into this…fine, I want you to tell me your name."

"Not happening…"

"Fine…" He shrugged, he'd find it out some other way, "Just tell me something…I don't know hardly anything about you…" However it seemed talking was the last thing on his mind as he leant down to lock his lips with hers again.

Mel smiled. _I don't get you Yami…but you're actually a really nice guy, and…yeah I'll admit, you're pretty cute…_

They broke away, Mel put her head to his shoulder and laughed, "I'm Mel, I like drawing, jigsaw puzzles…um, I'm good at math, I'm fairly strong, I stand up for myself…I met this total asshole called Yami…who turned out to be a really nice guy."

Yami laughed, " He sounds pretty damn cool."

Mel smiled and softly kicked his shin, "Yeah but he's conceited as hell."

"Am not," He smiled, and pulled her close to him.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Idiots…" She mused, getting a photo of the two of the, arms around each other. She turned to leave, but foolishly went the wrong way, and Mel saw her.

Mel frowned, then shoved Yami away, she rushed across the road, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ash tried to hide the camera, "Going to school, how bout you?"

"What's in your hand?"

"Nothing…" Too late. Mel saw it. She dived at Ash and grabbed for the camera, but Ashlyn was quick and she dodged her. Mel grabbed one of Ash's arms, twisted it back and grabbed the other one, ripping the camera from her hands. She stared down at the image still displayed on the camera's screen.

"What the fuck is this? Are you making some sort of video I should know about?"

Ash rolled her eyes, "This, my dear Mel, is my proof of your relationship," She snatched the camera back.

"That photo…will never be seen, if anyone sees it, I will kill you, Ashlyn!"

Ash smirked, "Well…I could just tell Yami your full name…"

"How'd you know he wanted to know that?"

"You two argue about it constantly, everyone else just doesn't notice," Ashlyn grinned.

"Urgh…let's just go to school…"

"Can't wait to show all our friends this pic!" Ash teased.

"Fuck up."

XXXXXX

At lunchtime, Ashlyn was sitting quite happily, Bakura next to her, her camera was in her hand and she was casually tossing it up and down.

Dumber and dumber, Joey and Tristan, were telling jokes, terribly, Yami and Mel were faking death stares and Tea was filling in a homework sheet.

"Tea…I have a picture to show you…" Ash directed her statement at Tea but looked evilly at Mel.

"No…no…no don't you dare, bitch…" Mel hissed, knowing no-one could hear her.

Ashlyn showed the camera to Tea, "It's super cute isn't it?"

"Hahaha yeah that's a really good shot of you two!" Tea agreed, looking at the picture of Mel and Ash, taken at the airport in a café.

".see," Mel gritted her teeth and Ash flashed her the photo, Mel breathed a sigh of relief.

A little while later, Ash spoke up again, "Hey, Yami…I have a detail about Mel, you might like to know…"

Mel gave her an evil glare and prepared herself for the worst.

"Oh do you?" Yami smiled, hopefully.

"She has a choice first…Mel, would you like for me to tell Yami something, or tell everyone else something?"

Mel grimaced, "Both are just a bad…"

Ash laughed, "Yami, Mel absolutely hates toads.

XXXXXX

Mel ran after Ashlyn as they were walking home, finally she caught up, "Why?"

"Why what?" Ash asked.

"Why didn't you tell him my real name?"

Ash shrugged, "It's your name, he's your boyfriend, you tell 'im yourself."

Mel sighed, "W…well what about the photo? You could've shown everyone and they would've believed you…why didn't you just do it?"

Ash rolled her eyes and kept walking, "Because, if I had just told everyone, things would be far too easy for you."

Mel frowned, "So, you won't tell him my name or tell everyone we're together?"

Ash shrugged, "I might…I can't say, either you do it, or I will, either way I get slightly amused and I get to watch you be embarrassed."

"I have a psycho freak for a best friend…" Mel groaned.

"You certainly do."

**A/N:**

**That's right, no revealing yet!**

**If anyone wants to guess what Mel's name is, leave a guess in your review. Not you Robina, I know you know! If I've already told you (not sure if that applies anywhere) just don't guess, XD Hope you liked, updates can be expected in 1-5 days.**

**Please review =)**


	28. If That's The Way You Want It

Love's Puppet

Chapter 28: If That's How You Want It.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Yay it's time for an update!**

**Driven: But I'm already half finished a Melancholy Perfection chap!**

**Robina: Ahahahahaha! Yeah, so?**

**Driven: I guess that means you're MAKING me update.**

**Robina: Better believe it XD you own nothing, driven.**

**Driven: Read on.**

"It's so confusing..."Ash sighed, sipping her milkshake. Mel spun around on her stool at the bench, watching the milk bar blur around her.

"I'm sorry...what?" Mel stopped spinning and looked at Ashlyn.

"It's just, he's so kind, but deep down, I know he's in pain.."

"Wait, are we still talking about my jigsaw puzzle?" Mel frowned.

Ash facepalmed herself, "That was TWENTY minutes ago!"

Mel shrugged, "Yeesh no wonder I zoned out."

Ash bit her lip, "I thought maybe I could get some advice off of you..."

"Uh...wha?"

"Bakura...I'm trying to figure out why he's so sad."

"Isn't it because his mum and sister died?"

"Well yeah but eventually everyone moves on from that kind of thing, but with him it's like everyday he lives is that same day, like it never leaves him alone...urgh, it's like no matter how happy he is one day, he'll always be reminded of the family he's missing out on..."

"Well that's sad," Mel shrugged.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"Yeesh, not so loud," Mel pursed her lips, "Of course I do, but it's nothing to do with me."

"You're so self centred," Ash frowned, "You ever care about anyone but yourself, you ever care about my problems!"

"You idiot," Mel rolled her eyes, "Your problems are all we talk about!"

"Yeah, 'cause I keep hoping you'll care!"

Mel gritted her teeth, "Why should I? When I complain you just laugh it off."

"Yeah that's different, you don't let anything effect you anyway!"

"Because I can't!"

"What?" Ash's expression softened.

Mel stared hard at the counter, "The moment you let anything affect you in this world is the moment you go down."

Ash stayed quiet, thinking over what Mel had said, it was sad to think that, even sadder was that it was true.

"Mel I.."

"No. Stop," Mel got up, "Next time you have a problem, talk to someone else, I'm over your shit."

Ash watched Mel leave.

_That bitch, who the heck does she think she is? I act like her slave, I do everything she says, I defend her when Yami's being a dickhead to her, I encourage everything she does...and it's never enough. There's only one thing for it..._She paid for the milkshake and left, making her way to the Domino City Library. She walked over to the photo printing area and put her memory card into one of the machines, she made her selection and printed a copy. She was about to leave, when she got another idea. With a smirk, Ashlyn went to the photo copy desk and said, "I'd like 100 copies of this please."

When they finished she grabbed the copies and went home. It was Saturday and Ash hoped that by Monday she'd still have the guts to carry out her plan.

XXXXXX

"Melvin?"

Mel looked up at Yami, who was sitting in the branch above her own, in the tree.

"God no."

"Can you just tell me?"

"No!" Mel frowned and shook her head, she felt the branch dip a little as he dropped down beside her.

"Are you happy?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"When you came to Domino, you were always so defensive and introverted but now...you seem happier...**are **you happy?"

She looked at him, his eyes were smiling at her, begging her to say she was happy, like it would mean something to him. Did her happiness mean something to him?" She thought about it, and nodded truthfully, "Yeah," She smiled, "I'm happy."

"Mel...when are you going home?"

"Oh...um," Mel counted on her fingers, "About a week, I think."

"Okay..."

Mel sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I'll miss you..."He hugged her and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah..." _I'll miss you too, Yami..._

XXXXXX

Sunday night, as Yami was about to go to bed, he began to think about things. Would things be different after Mel left? Of course they would. Would he feel the same about her? She's changed him, made him...love her. Would he always feel his way? He looked at his roof, how had she ever managed to become so important to him? He'd never needed anyone, but he needed her. Mel was special, to him she was amazing, he didn't want her to go, he wanted her, needed her to stay, without her, he didn't know if he'd be able to stay sane.

**A/N:**

**Robina: C'mon, that was hardly a chapter, that's embarrassing.**

**Driven: You shut up and be grateful!**

**Robina: I have a Wacom tablet! Yay!**

**Driven: Yes yay for your tablet!**


	29. Revealed

Love's Puppet

Chapter 29: Revealed

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, I know…I know, it's been a while. Sorry for the wait, guess I've just been busy, and well too lazy to bother but never fear, I'll be updating again soon!  
**

**Robina: Woo! Finally! –parties-**

**Driven: ikr? –parties with-**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own YGO but we do own Mel and Ash.**

**By the way, sorry to tell you all the guesses for Mel's name still aren't right ;)**

**On with the show!**

It was gonna be another normal day, pretend she wasn't dating Yami, glare at Ash for a while, think about new things to draw, and most of the other usual things. Mel flicked her dark hair over her shoulders as she walked in the school gate, she walked into one of the buildings and took a shortcut through the hall, not noticing the people crowded around a notice board, and the ones carrying photos around and giggling at them.

She kept walking, and almost was knocked over by someone, in the rush to get past, they dropped one of their papers, she picked it up, wanting to give it back, although they'd already gone. She looked down at the picture with vague interest and froze. She swallowed nervousness back deep in her throat and bit her lip. Mel shakily ducked out through the side door to the table on the lush grass where she and her friends sat at lunch and before school. They weren't there yet…well she had gotten up early this morning, long before she expected Tea to. She looked down at the picture and ran down the sloping grass, she turned to walk towards the basketball courts, then sat under the tree that had been her spot on her very first day at Domino.

Again, Mel's eyes were on the picture, she felt her pulse quicken with dread and she hit the back of her head in anger, against the tree, she folded the paper and put it in her pocket, trying to get a grip.

The bell rang, her first two classes were advanced numeracy and ancient history, both of those were classes she liked, however today she spent those two periods with her mind on topics other than integers and chariots. By the time the lunch bell rang she was still worried. However, she put her sarcastic, unimpressed expression on, and walked out to their table. Everyone was already there, she walked up to Ashlyn, dodging a piece of fruit thrown at Joey by Tristan.

"What the fuck is this?" Mel asked, taking the paper from her pocket and showing Ash the picture.

Ash choked on her apple juice and smirked, "No idea…please do tell me."

"No, seriously…what the hell do you call this?"

Ash laughed and teased, "A picture of you and Yami…and it looks to me, like you're kissing…"

Yami tensed and looked over the sandwich which he had been about to bite into, and at the picture which fitted the description that Ashlyn had given.

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Bakura just shrugged. Yugi laughed a little, "That's been floating around the school all morning…"

Tristan nodded, "Yup, there're heaps of copies too. It's like a viral Youtube video."

Mel shuddered a little and held back a twitch, "Ashlyn! Imma kill you!"

Ash faked a look of offense, "What makes you think I did it?"

Mel growled, "I'm not an idiot!"

Ash grinned widely, "You look like one."

"Argh!" Mel looked at her friend with piercing blue eyes and continued, "Will you not rest until everything about me is known?"

"It's about time you guys told everyone!" Ash argued back.

Yami laughed nervously, "Did you have to let everyone know…this way?"

Mel shot him a glare, "SHUT UP!"

"Me? I'm involved in this too, I'm pretty sure that's me in the photo, y'know, the guy whose lips your kissing and all!"

Mel held the paper up and shredded it up, into little pieces, silently she picked up every last one and put them into the bin.

"How many did you copy?" She demanded, glaring at Ash.

Ash shrugged, "Well…if you wanna get technical…"

"Don't start droning, tell me!"

"Yeesh, calm down, maybe you should take a chill pill and relax a little," Ash suggested, "Anyway, I never said I did it."

"It's obvious that you did!"

"To YOU perhaps!" Ash giggled.

Mel rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly, then looked into Ash's eyes, "How many copies are there?"

"More than 98 but less than 100…"

"Okay, so guess what! I want the rest of them, that's 98…I want all 98 remaining pictures to me, by the end of the day!"

"Mel, if I spent the time, copying them I sure as hell ain't gonna collect them all again, no. That will be a job you can do yourself, if you're so worried about it."

"You can't just get away with this! There is a line where even best friends cannot cross!"

"Sure, sure," Ash zoned out and began brainstorming for her stories.

"Bitch," Mel spat and walked off, to the hall. It was lunch time so she had to be careful to not get caught. After lunch she had a spare period so she would spend that pulling down the pictures as well. She walked around the bottom floor hall of the main building checking every notice board, tearing down the copies of the picture, she collected them off of windows and floors to, Ash had clearly had a wonderful time scattering them around and letting the mindless drones pin them up, to use as the daily gossip. By the time she'd gone through the two floors of the main building she had 43 copies, the bell rang, her spare had begun.

After going through every other building she had the tally up to 86 copies. She sighed, ready to give up. She went outside and slumped near a tree.

How could Ashlyn had done this to her? It was so ridiculous, she didn't want people to know, she wasn't ready…but she had to know…hmm maybe Ash was right…maybe.

XXXXXX

At second recess Tea walked up to Mel and handed her some papers, "How much do you love me?" She joked.

The papers were copies of the photo.

Tea continued, "There's twenty there, had to snatch most of them from people's hands, how many more do you need now?"

Mel thought then said, "I need four more! Thanks so much, Tea!"

"That's okay."

They sat down and before long Joey and Tristan joined them, as well as Yugi and Yami. Ashlyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Here," Joey handed her a few copies of the photo, "One was on the courts… and Yugi got the others"

"Hah, thanks," She added it to the pile.

Yami cleared his throat and moved so that he was next to her, much to the surprise of everyone else he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him, he put the last one on the pile and said, "And that's all of them," He broke away from her, as he saw Ash walk over.

"I got them all, no thanks to you," Mel sneered.

Ash smiled, "Well, then I suppose you're in a pretty good mood."

"You bet I am," Mel nodded, forgetting she was mad at Ash and smiling happily.

"So good that nothing could bring you down at all?"

"Not a thing!"

"Hey Yami, y'know how Mel won't tell you her real name?" Ash smiled.

Yami looked up, interested.

"No…" Mel frowned, "Don't you dare."

Ash ignored her, "Well after her taking my little joke so terribly I'm awfully annoyed at her, so I'll tell you. Mel's name is, no joke, literally…"

"Ashlyn…" Mel grinded her teeth together and flinched as Ash spoke.

"MELODIA! M-E-L-O-D-I-A, Melodia." Her face was smug as she finally told Yami the answer.

Mel looked like she was going to slap Ashlyn, but she stayed frozen.

"MELODIA?" Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Joey shouted. Tea stayed mature and Yugi only held back a small laugh, but Tristan and Joey kept laughing.

"Melodia!" Joey laughed wildly, and hi-fived Tristan.

Tristan sniggered, "MellooodiiAAAA!"

"Stop saying it…" Mel sighed then looked at Yami.

Yami had smiled a little at the name, but not laughed.

"You gonna tease it too?" She sighed, biting her lip, nervously.

Yami grabbed her by her shoulders and firmly pushed his lips onto hers, kissing her, he pulled her close, then finally broke away, "You are an idiot, Melodia, for thinking I would do something like that."

Melodia smiled a little, then leaned across the table and held her hand out. Ash smiled at her, knew she was forgiven and hi-fived the hand.

"What'd I miss?" Bakura asked, walking up to the group and sitting next to Ashlyn.

"Not much, eh, Melodia?" Ash winked.

"Melodia?" Bakura chuckled, very nice.

"Shut your British mouth!" Mel shot back at him, jokingly.

Bakura sighed, "Doing anything this weekend, Ashlyn?"

"Um, hmm let me see…" She thought about it.

"WRONG! The correct answer is, 'no'. You're coming somewhere with me, this weekend, Ashlyn."

"Oh? Where?"

"That's not important," The British boy smiled and squeezed her hand.

**A/N:**

**There ya go! Happy?**

**Robina: woo!**

**Driven: My hand is a dolphin!**


	30. The Internet

Love's Puppet

Chapter 30: The Internet

**A/N:**

**6/4/11- (day after 1st posted) Thsi chapter has now been reposted with mistakes cleared up.**

**Driven: I can't see what you don't like about shonen-ai!**

**Robina: Well, I have nothing against it it's just…**

**Driven: -.- just what?**

**Robina: It's gay!**

**Driven: Shonen-ai is gay? -wtf face-**

**Robina: yes! Shonen-ai is gay! …wait a second.**

**Driven: You…idiot…**

**Robina: -wearing bunny hat- Meow?**

**Driven: No, rabbits say…um…click…**

**Robina: -clicks-**

**By the way, because fanfic usually edits out the little at sign, I have to write the word in emails, it's in brackets for added effect, :P also the word 'hot mail' is typically edited when it has the dotcom after it so…yeah if that's fucked up just read through it. ;)**

**Just incase they get edited out the emails are: Blazing_Random, Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny and It's_Yami_not_YamS!**

Sent Monday at 7:00 p.m.

From: Hear_The_MELody

To: Blazing_Random, Snowy_Bunny , It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Wagging School.

I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that as Ash and I are leaving in a week-ish, we can't get in any trouble, so I've decided we should wag our last week! And Bakura and Yams should too! =)

XXX

Email sent Monday at 7:10p.m.

From: Blazing_Random

To: Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

Sorry to say, your message should've read as, 'I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that as Ash and I are leaving in a week-ish, we can't get in any trouble, so I've decided we should wag our last week, and Bakura and Yams should too!  
Mel, 'and' is not technically able to start a sentence by itself. Anyway, wagging sounds like fun.

XXX

Sent on Monday at 7:15p.m

From: It's_Yami_not_YamS!

To: Hear_The_MELody, Blazing_Random, Snowy_Bunny

Subject: Re:Wagging School.

Mel, STOP CALLING ME YAMS!

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:20 p.m.

From: Hear_The_MELody

To: Blazing_Random, It's_Yami_not_YamS!, Snowy_Bunny

Subject: Re: Wagging School

Sure thing, Yams.

Ashlyn, so are you in?

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:25 p.m.

From: Blazing_Random

To:Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

You know I am! -hifives-

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:35 p.m.

From: It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

To: Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, Blazing_Random

Subject: Re: Wagging School.

-_- …Anyway, Wagging sounds fine, I probably have detentions this week anyway.

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:42 p.m.

From: Snowy_Bunny

To: Blazing_Random, Hear_The_MELody, It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

I'm not sure if wagging is the best idea…I mean I'll get in trouble…hmm I don't know about this =/

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:48 p.m.

From: Hear_The_MELody

To: Snowy_Bunny, Blazing_Random, It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

If you wag you get to spend more time with Ash!

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:49 p.m.

From: Snowy_Bunny

To: Blazing_Random, Hear_The_MELody, It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

Deal.

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:53 p.m.

From: Hear_The_MELody

To: Snowy_Bunny, Blazing_Random, It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School.

Wait, a second…Bakura…why is your email Snowy Bunny? 0.o

XXX

Sent Monday at 7:57 p.m.

From: Snowy_Bunny

To: Blazing_Random, Hear_The_MELody, It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

*sigh* Ashlyn made it for me…Perhaps it wasn't the manliest choice…

XXX

Sent Monday at 8:02 p.m.

From: Blazing_Random

To: Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School

I think it's totally KAWAII! ^.^ (heart)

XXX

Sent Monday at 8:05p.m.

From: Hear_The_MELody

To: Blazing_Random, Snowy_Bunny, It's_Yami_not_YamS!

Subject: Re: Wagging School.

Omfg…What's with sticking random Japanese words in what you say, Ash? You don't even speak Japanese…lol :P

XXX

Sent Monday at 8:07p.m.

From: Blazing_Random

Subject: Re: Wagging School

To: Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

STFU, MelODIA =)

XXX

Sent Monday at 8:12 p.m.

From: It's_Yami_Not_YamS!

To: Hear_The_MELody, Snowy_Bunny, Blazing_Random

Subject: Re: Wagging School.

This chit-chat is lovely, but I'd rather my inbox wasn't be spammed. How about we IM instead?

XXX

(Group Instant Message Chat)

Duel King has signed in.

Laser FireMan has signed in.

Cobalt Crayons has signed in.

Bakura has signed in.

Duel King: …Wait, who the hell is Laser FireMan?

Cobalt Crayons: Bahahah, don't worry, that's Ash. :D

Laser FireMan: Certainly is. ;)

Duel King: Whoa, Bakura, your name just blew my mind, how very creative of you.

Cobalt Crayons: Well after his oh so manly email address, I think he was due for something normal.

Laser FireMan: Hey! It's very manly!

Cobalt Crayons: -facepalm- Name one manly thing about the name: Snowy Bunny.. -.-

Bakura: Note to self: make new email address…

Laser FireMan: You're no fun, Snowy Bunny :D

Duel King: stfu with your Snowy Bunny crap. What are we all doing tomorrow?

Laser FireMan: Do you mean what do we have planned as of now or are you asking for ideas?

Duel King: the latter.

Laser FireMan: -ponders- Unicycle riding while fishing for pony cakes?

Duel King: Mel! Where did you find Ashlyn? I'm sorry to say, that your best friend is a lunatic.

Cobalt Crayons: Met her in the institution, lol! :D Hahaha!

Duel King: …anyway…

Laser FireMan: -hifives, Mel.-

Cobalt Crayons: -hives Ash-

Bakura: Well…we could all do something, like all four of us.

Cobalt Crayons: OMFG! IDEA OVER HERE!

Laser FireMan: -_- Turn off your caps lock!

Cobalt Crayons: BUT I HAVE AN IDEA!

Laser FireMan: You can't start a sentence with 'but'….

Cobalt Crayons: STFU!

Bakura: If we ask you what your idea is will you turn off your caps lock?

Cobalt Crayons: YES!

Duel King: What do you suggest?

Cobalt Crayons: ICE SKATING!

Laser FireMan: I'm in.

Duel King: …Must we?

Cobalt Crayons: we must!

Bakura: …well, I guess it's too late to back out now…what time?

Cobalt Crayons: Hmm, I dunno, about lunchish I guess…Domino has an ice skate plaza right?

Duel King: One on the other side of the city, can be reached by bus.

Laser FireMan: Thanks Mr. Maps.

Duel King: -_-

Bakura: Okay, we'll, I'm kinda tired…and I still have to have a shower so Goodnight everyone. (heart) Night, Ashlyn.

Laser FireMan: (heart) Night Kura-Kun

Bakura has signed out.

Cobalt Crayons: How sweet. –vomits-

Laser FireMan: Fuck You :D…Anyway, I still have to figure out a way to wag tomorrow, so goodnight.

Cobalt Crayons: Night.

Laser FireMan has signed out.

Duel King: you're beautiful…

Duel King has signed out.

Cobalt Crayons: X) Goodnight, Yami…

Cobalt Crayons has signed out.

**A/N:**

**Well that was fun to write! I know, nothing happened, that was simply written for my own amusement. I'd just like to announce how happy I am, that my exclamation mark on MSN no longer includes a creepy hypnotic smiley face.**

**Robina: Yeah that thing scares me…**

**Driven: Disclaim please…**

**Robina: Driven owns nought.**

**Driven: I'm sorry…did you just accuse me of being a hobo?**

**Robina: …I disclaimed…**

**Driven: No, you said I owned nought, thus making me a hobo! How dare you!**

**Robina: Have you forgotten that you have a pic of yourself edited so it says, 'queen of hobos' ?**

**Driven: I'm there queen, never said I was one…**

**Robina: No, you have…on several occasions actually.**

**Driven: …that may be true.**

**Robina: You've also claimed to be a gangsta, pimp, Japanese person and a gay guy…**

**Driven: I like to keep things interesting…**

**Robina: Clearly.**

**6/4/11- (day after 1st posted) Thsi chapter has now been reposted with mistakes cleared up.**

**Please review! :D**


	31. On Thin Ice

Love's Puppet

Chapter 31: On Thin Ice

**A/N:**

**Hey hey, Well…Yeah…**

**Robina: -doing Driven's math assignment- Hurry up! I wanna read your update!**

**Driven: But I'm trying to watch Japanese dramas!**

**Robina: Could I take a guess at why you're watching Japanese dramas?**

**Driven: -smile- um…maybe.**

**Robina: Could it maybe be because Yamapi (Yamashita Tomohisa) is in them?**

**Driven: -grin- That might have something to do with it…**

**Robina: Urgh your such a baka, you dumb fangirl!**

**Driven: STFU! YAMAPI! –hugs computer that she's watching him on-**

**Robina: Do you WANT to pass math?**

**Driven: -worried- I'll type, I'll type.**

Ash waited until her host family had all left the house before she got up. She was staying home 'sick' and had convinced them to let her have the day off. Still in a daze, amazed as to how her cliché plan worked so well, she pulled herself up and went to get ready. She dressed in black knee length shorts and a plain magenta t-shirt. She grabbed her sports bag, which she owned despite the fact she was terrible at sport, and put her long grey pants and a red jumper in there, as well as water and a pair of black gloves, the ice-skating rink was sure to be very cold. She put thongs on, and threw some socks in her back, knowing that she'd need them for the skates. At the last minute she put in an extra pair of socks, Mel was sure to forget hers. She grabbed her wallet and left the house, going to the bus stop near the park, where she'd meet the others.

Mel was already there, leaning against the bus stop sign, in a pair of blue denim jeans and a stripey black and white round neck shirt, with buttons down the sleeves that went to her elbows, she had a bag as well.

On the actual bus stop seat was Yami, in black jeans and a green shirt, he had his backpack with him. Bakura wasn't there, yet.

"Finally," Mel smiled, walking over to Ash and grabbing her bag.

Ash sighed as Mel unzipped Ash's bag and dumped her stuff in there, then handed it back, "Can't break with tradition now can we?" She laughed. Mel always put her things in Ash's bag, so she didn't lose them, or have to carry them herself, it'd just become the usual for them

"Certainly cannot," Mel grinned.

Yami gave them a weird look, sighed and said, "Here comes Snowy."

"My Kura-Kun!" Ash cheered, dropping the bag and running over to him. She stopped right infront of him, "Hey."

He smiled, and felt himself blushing a little. He was in his favourite pair of old grey jeans and a blue sweater. "Hey, Ashlyn," He nodded.

She considered what to do, then quickly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed softly and took her hand, and they walked back to the seat.

They sat down, but it wasn't long before the bus got there, that'd take them to the skating rink.

As they got on and sat down, Bakura said shyly, "Y'know, I'm kinda nervous…I've never done anything this bad before…"

"Phft, you'll be fine, me and Ash do this kinda thing all the time back at home!" Mel reassured him.

Bakura sighed, "Really?"

"Phft. No," Mel rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine, Bakura…you worry too much," Ash laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and laughed softly, "You're right."

"If we ever act like that, I want you to shoot me," Yami joked.

"Deal."

XXXXXX

They got off the bus, when it reached the plaza. The four of them were glad to get out of it, it smelt weird and the seat had been scratching Ash's back the whole time and she hadn't stopped complaining about it once.

"Okay, so we just pay here, at this desk and go to those racks and try on the skate shoes. There's change rooms on the far left of that hall," Yami pointed at various things as they walked through the entrance and each handed the woman at the counter entry fees.

"Have you scheduled a party for the ice skating rink?" The slightly overweight woman asked, not looking up from her romance novel.

"Uh…no, did we need to make reservations?" Mel sighed.

"Usually, yes…" She looked up with beady eyes, at the four teenagers, then her cruel face broke into a smile, "But the place is empty, it's all yours, go on in."

Mel nodded a thanks and the four of them rushed into the building. Cool air stopped them in their tracks. On either sides of them, where they stood in the entry way, there was a hall leading to the restrooms, and one leading to the snack bar and where you could rent out ice-skates, like you did with bowling shoes.

"Brrr,"Ash shivered, "Okay, I'm gonna go get changed, it's so cold!"

Mel agreed and followed.

Bakura and Yami reluctantly went to try on skates.

Once ready, Mel and Ash picked up their rented skates then ran out to the skating area. It was a massive rink, with half of it with seats all around it, and another half that spread way out to a wall, that seemed to be nothing but large glass panes, looking out on towering city buildings, people rushing around the streets and, to the left, a park, where smiling people played and sat together, and the world seemed just that little bit more beautiful.

They smiled, and leaned against the walls, putting on their skates.

"Wait for us!" Bakura smiled, rushing forward to meet up with the girls. Yami sighed, and shook his head, "Baka…" He mumbled.

Mel put her shoes on Ash's bag and tied up the skates. She carefully stepped onto the ice, clinging to the cold metal railing that circled the rink. She took a breath of the frosty air being emitted to keep everything cold and pushed herself away from the wall. She moved her feet trying to keep balanced and stay moving, she stumbled a little, but managed to straighten herself and do a small circle before grabbing the rail again.

"C'mon that looks so easy!" Ash cried.

"Alright, you do it," Mel laughed as the boys put on their skates.

Ash bit her lip and straightened her gloves as she gripped the bar, then tried to take a stride over the icy surface. She moved fast at first but soon slowed, "Ahh! What do I do? Help!" She fell flat on the ice, mumbling about how the ground had been uneven.

"Ashlyn!" Bakura, whose skates were on, darted onto the ice and skated quickly to where she was and pulled her up, and let her lean on his shoulder and he pulled her back to the entrance way, which was a stair way, in which Yami was still sitting, trying to prolong putting the skates on.

Bakura sat down and inspected the arm Ash had landed on. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "You okay, Ashlyn?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Don't baby her, Bakura, she has to learn!" Mel scolded, but smiled at the end of her sentence, "C'mon, hurry up, Yams!"

"That's Yam-i…" Yami sighed, "and I'm coming, I just…"

Mel darted over and held the bar near the stair well that led down to the ice rink, looking at Yami, "You're scared."

"Am not."

"Prove it," Mel dared him, grinning smugly.

With that, Yami finished tying the skates and pulled himself up onto the ice. He pushed himself away from the wall, "Mel!" He cried immediately, as he began to slow.

Mel giggled a little and Bakura said, "Don't slow down! Go faster, it'll keep your balance!"

Yami tried it, and it seemed to work, "Any more advice?"

"Uh…No, I'm inexperienced!"

"That's what she said!" Ash grinned, and hifived Mel, who only sighed at her.

"Okay, you ready?" Bakura smiled at his girlfriend with his big brown eyes.

"Yup yup," She nodded and let him pull her up and take her hand as he tried to show her what he could.

Mel skated to where Yami was, she was getting good at this already, "C'mon, Yami, you promised to skate."

He smiled, "I don't remember that."

"Well start remembering!" She grinned, skating a wobbly circle in the ice around him.

Ashlyn was still clinging to Bakura's hand, very tightly, as she was terrified of tripping. He skated in a large circle around the edge, but not close enough to touch the bar. He glanced back at her scared, panicky expression and said, "You're leaving soon…"

She bit her lip, trying to keep balanced and remember what foot to put forward, "…Yeah, I guess."

"It's funny, but, I don't want you to leave."

"How's that funny?" Ash frowned, flinching at the feeling of the metal blade scraping the ice.

"Well, I've already told you, I'll miss you but…the worst part isn't that, the worst part is that…well I just, I can't handle that I'm losing you…" He sighed, and looked back at her again.

Ash saw the hurt in his deep brown eyes and simply said, "You aren't losing me, Kura, please just be happy. Smile for me."

He swallowed, slowing the skating a little, looked back again and smiled a small but meaningful smile at her, "You wanna try a figure eight?"

"Sure."

Yami sighed, trying to keep himself up and hold Mel's hand at the same time, this was far from the date he was hoping for.

"Okay, now, no! Don't pull that way!" Mel frowned at him, stopping and holding the rail to stay up.

"Huh? I wasn't, I was going straight!" Yami cried, grabbing the rail himself.

"You were going along the wall!"

"Exactly!"

"The wall is curved, Yami…" Bakura sniggered as he and Ash skated past.

"Owned," Mel nodded at him.

"Oh shut up…I wasn't thinking, sorry…" Yami rolled his eyes and gave Mel his best apologetic look.

Mel was about to throw a mean remark back but she stopped herself, she smiled at him, "You're cute."

Yami smiled, "You wanna try it again?"

"That's what I came for," She nodded.

"Fudge cookies!" Screamed Ash, falling on the ice.

"You okay?" Bakura asked, pulling her up.

"Argh! Ankle!" She cringed.

"C'mon, we'll go get you some ice at the first aid desk…" Bakura helped her off the ice and up the stairs.

"Smooth, Ash, smooth…" Mel snorted.

Yami kept one hand on the bar, he still couldn't actually stand on the ice without falling. He grabbed Mel with the other hand and pulled him close to her, "Melodiiia…" He smiled.

"Yams…" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad I met you…"

"You spout crap like this often?" She smirked.

"Mel, please. I'm trying to open up to you, while I have the chance…"

"Go on then…" She nodded.

"I was a different person before I met you…I've changed so much, in the last few weeks…but it's been a good change, I…I like, that you've made me a nicer person…Th-thanks." _What I mean is, I love you, Mel and…I, don't want to to go, I'll miss you too much._

"Yami…we never should've gotten so attached to each other…it'll hurt when we're apart…"

"Do you regret being my girlfriend?" He stroked a piece of her dark hair, swaying her side to side as best he could, while staying upright.

"No. Not at all. I'll regret going home though…but in the end, it'll work out."

"What does that mean?"

She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at his violet eyes, "I dunno…I just, I don't wanna think about sad stuff…I wanna be happy, right here…with you."

He didn't know what to say, he just held her to himself. For that little moment in time, she was his. Only his. She was his beautiful angel, the one he treasured more than he ever told anyone. For that little moment, the world was theirs and they were each others. He wished it could stay that way.

**A/N:**

**Fuck yes! Finally fucking finished!**

**Robina: You…okay?**

**Driven: I had another root canal on my tooth today! Am I okay? FUCK YEAH BRUUUUUU! No more endodontist appointments for me! Yeah! Like a man!**

**Robina: …You got more YGO cards today didn't you?**

**Driven: MARIK STRUCTURE DECK BRUUUUUUUUU!**

**Robina: …-sigh- Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Cards! –twitch-**

**Woo! I finally finished that freakin chap. Well, it failed uberly and didn't even matter at all but it's done now so you can all suck on my Togepi!**

**Sorry…about that. –twitch- Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate the epic humans who review for chaps separately, you guys are like 'A' grade nori. Anyway, review please. ^_^ -fox hand- kon kon!**


	32. Considering The Current Situation

Love's Puppet

Chapter 32: Considering The Current Situation

**A/N:**

**Driven: -in yellow jumpsuit and sunglasses, singing- IF WE LISTEN TO EACH OTHER'S HEART! WE'LL FIND WE'RE NEVER TOO FAR APART AND MAYBE LOVE IS THE REASON WHY! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER WE'RE SEEIN IT EYE TO EYE!**

**Robina: Just a sec…weren't you wearing this in the A/Ns of Melancholy Perfection?**

**Driven:…Have you got a problem with the epic costume?**

**Robina: I'd love to know what inspired it… -.-' **

**Driven: POWERLINE!**

**Robina: Who the heck is that?**

**Driven: Only the biggest rockstar on the planet! (Epic quoting, bitchezz)**

**Robina: -sigh- I don't even know what to say to you anymore…**

(Set day after last)

Ash put her phone down and grabbed her notebook. She kept writing, considering how to begin her next paragraph.

BEEP

With a sigh, Ashlyn again put down her pencil and grabbed her phone off the pillow next to her, where she was lazing on her bed.

Hey! How you going? Today is boring, I've taken apart my jigsaw and remade is three times in the last 2 hours. -_- Plus Yami is working at Kame Game today.  
-Mel.

Ash smiled, if it was Mel she didn't mind being interrupted, she knew she'd be entertained.

Yeah, I'm stuck in a plothole anyway. You wanna meet at the mall?

She rolled her eyes at the notebook and closed it, then got up to get dressed, despite the fact that it was midday and she should've dressed long ago. She put on red jeans and a plain white singlet and her black thongs.

BEEP

Yeah, that sounds cool, be there soon. See ya.  
-Mel.

Ash replied.

Ok. Bye.

She grabbed her black shoulder bag, and darted out of the house.

XXXXX

Mel leaned back on the bench she was sitting on, in the mall, then waved happily as she saw Ash walking up to her, "Hey!" Ash rushed over, to her friend, who was in blue jeans, her boots a long sleeved black shirt, and also had a blue headband pushing her hair from her face.

Mel got up, "Sup?" She gave her friend a nod.

Well, my story is close to being strangled, so…nothing…You wanna go grab some icecream?" Ash asked, nodding at an icecream bar, where a good looking young Japanese man was working.

"You just wanna look at him," Mel smirked. "Still not used to it are you?"

"Used to what?" Ash asked as they walked over to the icecream shop.

"Having a boyfriend…it never mattered to you…to either of us…" Mel explained then looked up at the man serving and handed over her money, "Chocolate please, in a wafer cone."

"Chocolate? You're awfully predictable," Ash smiled, "Yeah but Yami and Bakura…they're different…" She decided on her flavour and gave the man her money, "Can I please have a small cup of Aloe Vera Gelato? Thanks."

The two got their desserts and walked along, glancing into shops. Mel licked hers, "Yeah…I don't wanna go back, Ash…"

"Me neither," Ash agreed, not paying much attention.

"No…I mean, I really don't wanna go back…I will, because I have to but…truthfully, back at home, there's nothing there for me. Sure, there's Dad, but he doesn't need me…Here in Japan, I feel like I really belong, I feel wanted here."

"Mel, Is this about your mum?" Ash frowned.

"Leave her out of this," Mel snarled, she didn't open up easily and wasn't about to discuss her mother.

"Ok. Well, maybe you'll feel different when we get home…" Ash suggested, letting her eyes glue themselves to an album in a J-Music store.

"Oh…Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd agree and we'd have a big conversation about how we'd come back and live here," Mel laughed then sighed, "Guess not..."

"Mel…What the heck, try to be realistic, After all, this is just a school trip."

The two girls walked into a boutique and started looking at clothes. Mel was looking through some cute winter hats when she frowned and finally said, "You're the one who loves writing, I thought you could maybe see the 'magic' of what I meant…I only…I just meant that…Well, won't you miss Bakura?"

Ash thought for a moment, considering whether or not to buy the nice pair of purple jeans, "Mel…I dunno…yes, I suppose, but, eventually we let go of everything…Humans always try to cling to things for closure and safety but in the end, most of us let it go because what we want brings us too much pain. It's no use me clinging to Bakura. If we're meant to be together than our futures will meet, and I'll have to wait to find out…" She shrugged, "Just a sec, I'm buying these," She walked to the counter and paid for the pants then she and her friend left the clothing store and kept walking along the light blue and green tiled mall floor, their eyes looking out the large glass windows at the busy road.

"You've really thought about things…haven't you?" Mel frowned.

"You wanna check out that manga store?" Ash nodded at a large store with shelves full of mangas, "Yes, yes I have."

They walked over to the store and soon became engrossed among the books, searching for ones that were in English. Not a word was spoken between the two for at least twenty minutes when Ash yelled, "GOT ONE!" She rushed over to where Mel was to hi-five her, then rushed back.

(Two hours later)

XXXXXX

Mel adjusted one of the bags on her shoulder and laughed, "I don't believe we managed to spend so long in the manga shop!"

"Ahahah! I know right? Who knew they had little stuffed characters near the register?" She cuddled the little soft toy of a blonde guy in a red coat.

"Yeah, these are some epic souvenirs," Mel grinned, tugging at the eyepatch of her red haired toy.

"Hey, maybe we should get presents for our friends at home?" Ash suggested, not that they really associated with anyone but each other. They had a few other friends but typically it always came down to Mel and Ash. Even with their other friends involved.

"I bet Jess would love one of those books about bonsai trees…" Mel nodded at a book in a shop window.

"Sure and we could get an ipod case for Chloe! She's always saying she needs one!"

"Okay, we meet back here in half hour?" Mel asked.

"Okay."

XXXXXX

On their way home the girls were still chatting, again the conversation subject had reached the boys.

"I reckon that…I should do something nice for him but…I dunno what," Mel sighed, running her hand along the metal railing lining the sidewalk and looking up at the clouds.

"Give him a lock of your hair," Ash suggested, not really listening as her ipod sang jpop songs in her ears and she was holding her Nintendo DSi.

"Um…ew…No thanks…" Mel did a double take and broke out in laughter.

Ash stepped on a leaf and stopped. She smiled widely and screamed, "GOT IT!"

"Shiny mudkip?" Mel remarked with a smirk.

"I wish. No, you are going to cook for Yami!"

"I am?"

"Better believe it!" Ash nodded and continued walking.

"What am I cooking exactly?" Mel sighed.

"I dunno," Ash shrugged, "You work it out."

"Man you're helpful…" Mel sighed.

"Orange."

Mel smiled at this, "Blue."

"Purple," Ash tapped at her Nintendo's screen as she walked along.

"Cobalt…" Mel grinned.

Ash thought and then countered with, "Yellow." This practice was nothing new for them, it was a game they'd played for years and did it all the time, out of the blue. However, this time, Ash had started it to get the worried expression of her friend's face. Mel wasn't herself lately, this was rather troubling.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Why is the update late? –cocks shotty-**

**Driven: I had to choose between writing and making sushi with my sister and watching Gravitation…Guess what I chose…**

**Robina: -.-' you sir, are a fag.**

**Driven: If by fag you are shortening faggot to mean bundle of sticks, I do not find this insulting, if you are calling me a gay guy, then again, I see no insult.**

**Robina: Urgh, just…urgh. Driven doesn't own YGO, Nintendo, Apple Ipods or anything else mentioned here…oh except Mel and Ash.**

**Review bruthas.**


	33. Home Cooked

Love's Puppet

Chapter 33: Home Cooked

**A/N:**

**Hehehe…this is late by a few days. Sorry! ^.^' **

**Robina: Not cool driven.**

**Driven: I'm not driven, I'm Norman! Iron yo doily bitch!**

**Robina: My what?**

**Driven: Ya doily! You can't be havin them doilies unironed, brutha!**

**Robina: Urgh, who let you near a keyboard. -.-**

**Driven: Norman knows yo secrets! Bout yo unironed doilies!**

**Robina: Let's just…uh…go…**

Brushing black hair from her face, she glanced at her phone, it was just past noon and she'd already been to the market and the grocery store to pick up things. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, a few bits at the side, left out around her face. She was wearing a simple outfit of her grey skinny leg jeans and a long violet shirt, with a round neckline and sleeves that went to her elbows. She had a pair of white strappy sandals on her feet and shopping bags in her hand.

Ding Dong

"Oh! Hey, Mel!" It was Yugi. By the looks of the TV behind him he had been playing a video game.

"Hey, Yugi… …is Yami here?"

Yami's voice from somewhere near the TV answered, "Yugi, hurry up! I'm unpausing in 10…9…"

"Get yaself somethin' nice," Mel slipped Yugi some cash, and pushed him out the door, with a smile.

"If you weren't his girlfriend, I'd never agree to this," Yugi sighed and took the money, he was getting used to how strange Mel acted.

"8…7…Hurry up!" Yami rolled his eyes, shaking the controller in boredom.

Mel walked in, being careful not to make a sound. Yami was leaning against the bottom of the couch, she walked up behind the couch and leaned over the back, "Morning," She grinned happily at the boy who was shirtless, and wearing dark blue boxer shorts, obviously he hadn't bothered getting dressed this morning.

He yawned a little then turned his head, "Oh…Fuck…Crap…BYE!" He jumped up and rushed out, to, she guessed, his room. She heard the door slam, and the sound of cupboards being flung open. She giggled. _Hmm, he really is a cute guy…_

She looked around the house she was in. There'd been a small welcome room, with a towelled floor mat and a small hanging fern, that she'd came through, then there was a small hallway leaning into the large cream carpeted lounge room, where a blue lounge, it's back to the hall faced a large television, in between those two things, was a low coffee table with a newspaper and some Duel Monsters cards scattered on it. On the other side of the lounge room was a wooden book case and a small cabinet, where photos of Yugi and Yami resided.

Opposite the lounge was the open kitchen area, a section of tiled floor and some cupboards and benches, as well as a large fridge and a shiny silver stove. There was a large door, which she supposed opened to a pantry. Next to the kitchen area was the hall that Yami had used as his escape route, she guess it lead to the bathroom and bedrooms.

She laughed nervously a little and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, well…this is how it's gonna roll," She started unpacking food from her shopping bags. As shocked as Yami was, she was going to try and give him something to remember with…after all, the way to a boy's heart was his stomach…right?

She grinned when she saw the stove was gas. She hated electric stoves, they never got hot enough and they always turned off at random. She was peeling the skin off mushrooms, thinking to herself. _I can't believe this…I'm in Yami's hou-well, I guess it's his Grandpa's but still. I'm here and I'm making food! I feel like such a housewife…urgh…no it's not that, I'm just doing something…nice. Hope he eats chicken…_

Her rapid thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her, "Care to tell me what's going one?" He put a hand on his hip and gave her a glare, it wasn't a cruel one though, more curious.

"Hehehe…" She blushed a little and started peeling a new mushroom.

"Have you been hired for house services?" He grinned smugly.

"Actually, no! I wanted to do something nice so…I'm making you food!" She grinned.

"So now I'm gonna be all stereotypical and sit around doing nothing while you do all the work, right?" Yami frowned.

"Uh…I dunno," She shrugged, "It doesn't matter…if you want to help you can if you want too…though…"

"Where did Yugi get to?" He frowned, still confused. He was now wearing dark grey jeans and a red hooded jumped over a black shirt, his feet were bare.

"Oh, he had to err…dash off," She snickered, finishing the last mushroom then putting the chicken kebabs in the microwave to defrost.

"Phft, 'cause I was winning…" He walked over to the couch and flicked off the TV. He walked back to the kitchen and sat on one of the benches, watching Melodia.

"You're different."

"Uh?" Yami frowned, "What's that meant to mean?"

"You're more open and less…defensive than you used to be…you're nicer."

"Uh…I am?" He bit his lip. That was difficult to believe, usually the only one he was nice to was Yugi, he'd been through a lot protecting his little brother. Sure, he was a little more open with friends but no one really knew him…well, She did…almost.

She got out the oil and a frying pan, then turned on the gas and lit a burner on the stove with the lighter on the shelf, then she put the pan on the stove and began cooking the kebabs, "Yeah, You used to be so far away…but now, you're real."

"Uh…That's strange, I don't understand you, Mel," He pouted a little.

"Maybe one day…I'll tell you about me. Could you take the watercress out of the shopping bag, as well as the fetta and the cherry tomatoes please?" She turned the kebabs and moved the pan so the oil spread out.

He did as she asked and waited.

"Wash and halve the tomatoes and then wash the watercress and toss it together, the crumble the fetta over it, thanks, Yami," She smiled. _This is actually kinda fun. _

He started cutting the tomatoes and adding them to a spare bowl, He moved to the sink and started rinsing the leafy, green watercress, and he added that as well, then began with the cheese.

Not paying attention to the flame, as the heat rose and the flame spread out, refusing to be supressed by the bottom of the pan. Still not looking at it, she moved the pan on an angle and went to turn the kebabs again. "Holy shit!" She yelled as the flame licked her hand. She jumped back and before she knew it, the pan was aflame, burning her chicken kebabs. She stuck her hand under the tap.

Yami turned around, "Are you oka…" He saw the pan, "Crap!" He turned, managing to knock down the bowl of salad. He grabbed a tea-towel and quickly grabbed the handle of the pan, which wasn't burning, flicked off the gas. He picked up the pan and, staying completely calm, dumped it in the sink, from which Melodia had now moved, and turned the water on.

Mel slumped down on the bench, "Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…"

"Dude swear anymore I'll have to start a swear jar for you…" Yami smirked, then realised she was actually quite upset. He turned off the tap.

"I tried to do something good…but, I fucked up…like I always do," She bit her lip.

Yami sighed and got something out of the pantry. He stuck it in the microwave.

Pop.

….

Pop Pop

Pop

It was popcorn. She smiled a little at his effort to fix things.

He got the bag of popcorn from the microwave and grabbed a bowl.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" She muttered.

"Meh, we'll do it after, here, c'mon," He squeezed her hand, "You okay?"

"Hmm, yeah…"

"Pop corn good?" He smiled, emptying it into a bowl and adding butter.

"Better than that," She smirked and nodded at the burnt kebabs in the pan.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty great cook," He nodded, and led her to the couch, where he sat down with her and put the popcorn in between them, "How are you with video games?" He asked, picking up a controller and throwing her one.

"I pwn," She grinned smugly as he turned the TV back on to play.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Robina: Yay update! Driven owns nothing!**

**Driven: Robina, If you don't give back my Gravitation manga, then your -Man DVD is MY hostage! Remember that!**

**Robina: Yeah yeah yeah…**

**Driven: Monkey magic…monkey monkey magic…**

**Robina: OH FACK YOU! FFS!**

**Review bruthas.**


	34. Perfect

Love's Puppet

Chapter 34: Perfect

**A/N: I had half this written...BAM! FILE IS COMPLETELY EFFING GONE.  
I am so angry.**

**Woo! 2ndlast chapter!**

First I must apologise for my unofficial hiatus. I've had problems with computer programs, school work, and some family issues…but it's all Ok now.  
Robina: Bout freaking time, driven. I thought you'd given up altogether.

**Driven: NO! NEVER! DISCLAIM!**

**Robina: Driven doesn't own YGO, but you already knew that.  
**

Warmth to her lips, as Bakura kissed her softly. This was the last time they'd be alone together. He pulled away to straighten the rug they were sitting on, and to gaze out at the water for a moment, with a far off expression over his face. Her hand was grasped gently in his own, and she squeezed his fingers tightly. He looked at her, then squints at the mid afternoon sun. Ashlyn gives a smile, just a small smile…not a grin that explodes into a brilliant chirpy laugh, it's just a small and peaceful smile, and to Bakura, it means everything. He turns, and smiles back.  
"I never…" He started, "thought it would happen…I told myself, I'd only get hurt, but it has happened, and I've never been happier, than I am, when I am with you, Ashlyn. I was so scared at first, because I was so convinced that I was kidding myself, about you…about those times when it was just us, talking awkwardly…I was sure you were just being nice, and I was sure, you didn't actually see me…I thought you just saw, a person to converse with…someone to chat with, to everyone else that's the most I could ever be…but I feel so special when you're with me, because I get the feeling that you think I'm something more than anyone else."

Ashlyn played with her boyfriend's necklace and leaned her messy head of dark brown and crimson hair, on his shoulder.

"'Kura-Chan. You're exactly right. I think you are something more, I think you're brilliant…I feel happy near you, as well. You sound so sad though, please, don't be. You will be just fine, without me."

Bakura let out an almost inaudible sigh, which Ash only noticed because she was leaning on him. He let himself fall back on the blanket and she fell back with him, curling up next to him, her head resting on his chest. She draped an arm to the other side of the rug and grabbed the apple she hadn't eaten out of the picnic basket…this had been one of Bakura's sweet cliché dates. She put it down next to her, to eat soon and looked up at him again.

"Just fine…I'll be just fine. I hope so, Ash."

"Yeah…you will be," she reassured him.

He smiled and, after a few seconds, softly said, "Here, let's stop acting depressed and mopey…let me show you something."

"Huh?" Ashlyn frowned, as he sat up and pulled her upright as well.

"I don't carry a blindfold upon myself regularly, so you'll have to just close your eyes, Ash," He laughed a little and waited for her to shut her eyes, before helping her up.

"What are you gonna do?" Ashlyn asked, cautiously, walking slowly, an arm linked through Bakura's, as he led her away from where they had been sitting.

"That…is telling. Hahaha, this is gonna be great," He nodded. Ashlyn could hear his smile, so she smiled too, unaware of his plan.

XXXXXX

After a while, Ashlyn felt a change in surface, it was no longer grass under her feet, which were in thongs to match her blue jeans and orange singlet, but pavement. A path, she presumed. She was about to ask, when Bakura , slipped his hand down from her shoulder, and intertwined his fingers with hers. He simply squeezed her hand a little and said, "Open."

She opened her eyes, it took a moment for them to adjust, and for a few seconds, black clouds dotted her vision, she blinked a little and they cleared. Her green eyes seemed to glow, as she looked at a small rowboat, floating in the water, tethered to a post at the edge of where it lapped at the grassy bank. Ashlyn knew she loved this park for a reason.

"Ok…get in," Bakura smiled at her.

She laughed loudly, "You gotta be joking, Bakura! …Really? Seriously? A boat?"

Bakura's cheeks went pink, "I thought it was a good idea…that you'd like it…"

Ash puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "You are an idiot."

"Huh? I'm sorry…I didn't know it wasn't what you'd like," He muttered regretfully.

"Don't get so defensive, so fast…I'm just surprised…but it's a nice surprise, and I love your ideas, Bakura, while everyone else our age is at the movies…we're on a tiny little boat, together? That sounds brilliant."

Bakura smiled a bit, ashamed for getting angry so easily, "So get in," he laughed.

"Done," She smiled, giving him a friendly jab in the arm, before walking confidently over to the brown row boat and jumped smoothly to the edge of it, it wobbled a little, but she sat down quickly and it settled. Bakura followed, untying the rope, and carefully getting in to the boat. He sat down, and grabbed the oars, and began t row towards the middle of the river.

"I didn't know you knew how to row boats…" Ash commented.

"I don't," He said, truthfully.

"Oh…Hahahahahahahah," She buried her face in her hands and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bakura asked her. _Hey, this rowing stuff isn't too hard really…hmm it's almost sunset, I had this planned for earlier, but come to think of it, I guess this is kind of…nicer._

"Nothing, you're just cute," She leaned her head on her hand and kept watching him for a few more minutes, until the brown rowboat, with its bright blue lacquered seats was far enough away from the plants and bunches of sakura trees, that dotted the park, so that they could see the sky.

Ashlyn waited patiently, as Bakura put the oars to the side. "…Ash…"

"No. Don't speak, Bakura…you don't need to…" She leaned forward carefully and grabbed his hand, she chewed her bottom lip for a moment, before looking up into his cocoa eyes and slowly speaking, "This…you, me, the boat…the scenery…the sunset," she nodded at the sky which was alight with a lavender and orange glow, as the sun began to sink down beneath the horizon, "This is perfect."

Bakura quickly swapped sides to sit next to her, glad the boat was quite sturdy. He slipped his arms around her waist and leaned around her, to kiss her on the mouth, redirecting her eyes from the brilliant, oil pastel sky, and to him.

He felt his eyelids jitter for just a second, as he waited for her to kiss him back, he didn't need to wait long. She turned a little more towards him, and put one hand on the back of his neck, and the other on the side of his face. He ran his bottom lip over her top one and felt her lips turn to a smile, beneath his. He felt his own heartbeat, it was so jumpy. Bakura mumbled Ash's name, contently, as she softly kissed his bottom lip.

Both kept their eyes closed, forgetting the sunset, not noticing that while it was still light, the first few stars were beginning to appear as tiny glowing dots. Ashlyn felt Bakura open his mouth more against hers, she trembled, just a tiny bit as his tongue ran its way over her partially opened lips. She succumbed and opened her mouth wider, his tongue dipped into her warm mouth, and ran over hers slowly, she pulled him closer, her hand tied up in his hair, she let her tongue react against his, and their kissing got more forceful. His hands stayed around her waist, firmly, and he somehow managed to pull her onto his lap, now having to tilt his head up to kiss her. The boat rocked a little from the movement, but neither of them noticed.

The two of them opened their eyes, Ashlyn stared at him, at his snow white hair, his dark eyes, his lips, which were now separated from her own.

"Bakura…you, are my favourite…" She mused.

"Huh? Your favourite what?" Bakura asked, impatiently waiting for an answer, and wanting desperately to keep kissing this good looking girl that was on his lap.

"I dunno…just my…favourite," She smiled and shrugged. He smiled back, completely understanding. She kept staring at him, and gently untangled her fingers from his white hair, and running a line with her finger from his temple to his jawline.

Bakura couldn't stand it any longer, he had to kiss her again. Without warning, he pulled her closer again, and kissed her hard. She was a little startled at first, but kissed him back, happily. "Ashlyn," he whispered into her mouth, where his tongue was already back to hers, "You're so hot."

Ashlyn was shocked. She managed to kiss him back as thoughts flew by her head. _Did he say 'hot' wow…that's not very Bakura-ish of him…it's, actually really cute though…wow…he said hot. Tehehe, what a freaking cutie…this guy is so wonderful—no, Ash, don't get distracted. Don't zone out like you do with everything else…this is special. _

Ash shook her head back to reality, Bakura had pulled away again to look at her, his eyes, they were staring at her so deeply. She looked at him, and felt herself tremble…this boy had complete power over her, it seemed. Bakura gave her his sweet, innocent smile, and she felt her cheeks get hot. She noticed that the sky was now turning darker, and more stars had appeared. She didn't care. This was far too beautiful and special to ruin, she leaned forward again, resting her head on his shoulder, he hugged her closely against himself.

He kept his arms around her tightly, not noticing that they were both leaning to one side.

SPLASH

All of a sudden, the boat flipped over, and both of them landed with a crash into the water. The two of them quickly swam away from the boat and up to the surface, Ash was fine, but Bakura panted for a moment, mostly in shock. He momentarily considered rescuing the boat…but it didn't seem that important.

Ashlyn looked at him, and they both burst out into a fit of laughter, which wasn't the safest situation for the two of them. After a minute or two, they swam to the grass, and pulled themselves upto dry land.

As they walked back to their blanket, Bakura said, "Err…I'm sorry for ruining everything, Ash."

"What do you mean? That was awesome! The water was a little cold, but yeah…still cool."

"If you say so," He shrugged, not thinking about the money he'd have to pay to the boat rental shop.

They sat down, and Bakura, noticing her shivering, grabbed the rug and wrapped it around both their shoulders. She cuddled closer to him, and he took her hand, kissed it, and held it to his heart, she felt his heart beating methodically beneath her fingertips, and breathed out slowly…she would remember this, always…this feeling. Bakura stroked her wet hair and laughed softly for a second, he made a silent promise to himself then. He would take this moment, and place it in a special place, a place, where only a few very amazing memories were allowed to touch. His heart.

**A/N:**

**Still. Got. The. Magic. ;D**

**Longest kissing scene ever, much? XD **

**Ok, I really hope you liked that, because man it was fun to write, especially the last paragraph. Tehehe…one chap to go… -cries-**

**Robina: T_T Whahahahaaaaaaa :'(**

**Driven: DUDE! There's gonna be a sequel!**

**Robina: Yeah…bu-butt…**

**Driven: omfjd…just…argh, you are IMPOSSIBLE.**

**Robina: …I like to play hopscotch on Tuesdays…**

**Driven: …Right, sure.**

**:D Reviews are more special than a shiny mudkip. Bye-cycle.**


End file.
